


Interpersonal Diplomacy

by Piroco



Series: An Unexpected Pairing [1]
Category: Long Live the Queen (Video Game), Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Attempted Murder, Ballroom Dancing, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Discrimination, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Insecure Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, POV Third Person Limited, Panic Attacks, Political Alliances, Post-War, Protective Victor Nikiforov, To Be Continued, YES HE'S BOTH, yuuri and viktor don't hate each other tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-07-15 22:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 45,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16072742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piroco/pseuds/Piroco
Summary: For the sake of ending a centennial war and protecting the lives of his family and people, Prince Imperial Yuuri of Shanjia makes an unexpected sacrifice, placing his life in the hands of King Viktor of Nova. For the survival of their nations' fledgling peace, Yuuri must live on Novan soil alone, surrounded by people his nation just recently considered enemies, and tied to their monarch by the bonds of diplomacy.However, Yuuri will also find allies, individuals willing to welcome the peace-loving regardless of past history. If Yuuri is to carve a home in this foreign nation, he must earn the trust of the war-weary Novan people.And in time, Yuuri may find himself drawing closer to the sympathetic but enigmatic King Viktor.





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief look at the history of the centennial Nova-Shanjian War.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY!! AFTER MONTHS OF WRITING!! IT IS HEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! ＼( T▽T )／
> 
> _Oh my God I've been writing this for weeks and crunching these last few days like crazy I thought I wasn't gonna make it but IT'S HERE_  
> 
> This is probably one of the most unexpected crossovers, but I love LLTQ too much and when the plot bunny bit, it left scars lol. However I do want to stress that this fic is not a crossover in the conventional sense, but more of a interpretation of YOI characters in a political setting based on LLTQ's world, including taking some liberties (such as using "Emperor/Empress" instead of "King/Queen" to refer to the Shanjian royals) to emphasize the "culture clash" theme of this fic. Knowledge of LLTQ is not strictly needed and I'll do my best to portray all relevant information in the fic itself, and whatever doesn't fit there will be added in the end notes (like in this first chapter).
> 
> So basically, this is a YOI fic more than it is a LLTQ fic. I'm sorry if that's disappointing to players of the game, it's just that I don't really enjoy direct crossovers as much as I do world settings (^^ ;;)
> 
> Anyways.
> 
> I want to thank [Arebell](https://www.instagram.com/dumb.ways.to.live/) (here's her [Tumblr](http://doodlesandstuff.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dumb_ultimate)) for her _a m a z i n g_ art contributions which helped me a lot get the feeling I wanted for this fic, the awesome [Shadhahvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadhahvar) for beta-reading this mess before posting, and to the Live Love YOI Big Bang team for organizing this event! I also want to give special thanks to all my Discord friends for being wonderful enablers and providing their opinion and motivation as I wrote this little disaster, love you ❤
> 
> For lore and specific terminology, see the end notes.

 

 

 _Historians agree that, for the last seven hundred years, there hasn't been a conflict as bloody and drawn-out as the centennial Nova-Shanjian War._

_It's widely believed that the first sparks of conflict were ignited when Emperor-Consort Togami brought his attention to the Kingdom of Nova at the end of the expansionist incursions funded and directed by his wife Empress Junko of Shanjia. In an unexpected turn of events Emperor Togami, a powerful and feared Lumen, was slain in a ritual duel by Crown Princess Elodie of Nova, a Lumen herself._

_While Empress Junko professed her undying hatred for the Novans over her husband's death, the Shanjian Empire didn't seek reparations. It was apparent that, with the exception of the imperial family, Shanjia as a whole was glad to be rid of their infamous Emperor._

_However it was years later, just a few months after Empress Junko's death and Empress Hatsumi's coronation, when Queen Elodie demanded answers from Shanjia for the demise of her mother Queen Fidelia, whose death had been until then thought to be caused by overuse of her Lumen powers._

_Queen Elodie claimed to have acquired evidence of Shanjian interference having a role in her mother's death, a year before Emperor Togami invaded Novan coasts. While Empress Hatsumi stressed her desire for peace and offered her condolences to Queen Elodie, she refused to comply with the queen's demands, claiming any responsibility for the invasions to have perished with her parents._

_That's when Queen Elodie officially declared war on Shanjia._

_While both nations still debate on which persons and events are to blame for kickstarting the Nova-Shanjian War, the undisputed truth is that this conflict would come to define their future for over a century. It was a matter of time before every nation connected by the Okeanos Ocean got dragged into the war some way or another._

_The most notorious and unexpected of these was the recently-founded Kingdom of Borealis, fresh out of an unification war after spending the last centuries as a blighted wasteland of disconnected regions. The Borealian King Sadko was quick to join Nova's side through a marriage alliance to the Royal Family. And instead of depleting their fledgling strength, as was expected, this quick alliance allowed Borealis to reap benefits from Novan relations in exchange for manpower, all while remaining outside Shanjia's target for most of the war._

_Over time more nations would cease neutrality to join Nova's side. The Kingdom of Ixion, despite their complicated relations with Nova, was convinced to join their side after Shanjian incursions began damaging their port cities. And the Tombulan Republic, which had outright refused to negotiate with Nova in the past, declared their alliance with the kingdom after accusing Shanjia of malicious interference in their naval routes._

_Shanjia wasn't exempt of allies either. The infamous Kirin Incident, in which Novan forces decimated the entire coastline of the small trading Republic of Kirin, which functioned as Shanjia's main weapon supplier, convinced many previously neutral nations to rally behind the Shanjian Empire._

_All the while Orcus, the dread pirate nation, soon became an obstacle to both sides of the conflict as they took advantage of the maritime skirmishes to pull ambushes on both armadas and their allies._

_This bloodshed would go on unchecked until the Island Republic of Malini, known for their long history of neutrality, convinced both sides to agree to a war pact_ _— now known as the Malinian Pact — to minimize casualties and collateral damage, and in the process becoming an official truce ground for the warring factions._

_Despite that, it wasn't long before the socio-economic effects of the war became evident._

_The monetary losses were so steep for Nova it's rumored the Crown forced a gag order on the exact numbers. At the very least, the official documents place human losses on the thousands, and it's suspected they may have reached the million by the end of the war; monetary costs were severe enough to force the Crown to scrounge for any money they could get, at the cost of considerably denting living conditions._

_Shanjia, eventually, didn't fare any better. Coupled with monetary and civilian losses, their bellic history and high demands for compromise quickly gave them a hawkish reputation even within their own allies and people. Whispers of a peasant revolution began making the rounds._

_By the later years both sides began making efforts for a peace agreement._

_The first attempts by Novan and Shanjian ambassadors all failed, either due to refusal or demise of the representatives. Queen Soleil of Nova pushed for peace in the famed Speech of Ursulia, but despite her popularity and general approval her requests went unheard by the Novan command._

_It wasn't until Emperor Toshiya of Shanjia that there were any breakthroughs. Both the Emperor and his wife Empress-Consort Hiroko were famed for their charisma as much as their opposition of the war, culminating in their successful negotiation of a "grace period" of recovery for both nations. Sadly, their efforts for peace also brought them much enmity from supporters of the war, and eventually the Emperor was assassinated by partisans, followed by the Empress' illness and demise two years later._

_However, Emperor Toshiya's own daughter and heir, Empress Mari, would re-ignite interest in the peace talks, despite the lack of any breakthroughs in almost fifteen years. Her words resonated with King Viktor of Nova, himself the child of a pacifist and a Lumen warrior._

_It was during one of the last of the official war negotiations when King Viktor brought the one proposal to finally end the war, aided by the unexpected intervention of Empress Mari's brother, Prince Imperial Yuuri._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Here's my Tumblr](https://piroco.tumblr.com/)   
>  [And here's my Twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomtrashpiro)   
>  [And here's my Curious Cat account](https://curiouscat.me/fandomtrashpiro)
> 
>  
> 
> LORE AND BACKGROUND:
> 
> [Map of Nova (Official LLTQ art)](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/longlivethequeen/images/b/b3/MapOfNova-Small.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120625044808) 
> 
> While civilizations in the game don't have direct parallels:  
> \- Nova is a Western European amalgamation, mostly English.  
> \- Shanjia is an Asian amalgamation, with some westernized aspects.  
> \- Borealis, Ixion, Tombula and Malini don't have direct visible parallels, but for the sake of this fic: Borealis is Eastern Europe and Malini is an island counterpart to real-life Switzerland.  
> \- The chronology of the game is all over the place technology-wise, but for the sake of this story I'm going with a late 1700's/early 1800's feel.
> 
> About Lumen:  
> \- Lumen are people with magical powers, acquired after voluntary activation of a magical crystal.  
> \- Magic is varied and comes in many kinds, but usually each person has an natural affinity for a particular element and type of magic.  
> \- Anyone can become a Lumen as long as they activate a crystal, but children of Lumen can use limited forms of magic even without activating a crystal. Also, crystals have a personality "resonance", so if a person's personality clashes too much with the previous bearer's personality they cannot activate the crystal.  
> \- Lumen crystals are permanently bound to a Lumen once activated, and they cannot be stolen or given away. The only way to separate Lumen and crystal is by death. Crystals themselves are hidden inside the Lumen after activation, but can be voluntarily projected.


	2. A Diplomatic Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Nova-Shanjian War ends, and an alliance treaty is signed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MANY thanks to [Astersapphire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astersapphire) for her _precious_ fanart of Prince Yuuri! Link [HERE](https://astersapphireglory.tumblr.com/post/178763691822/art-made-months-ago-for-the-lovely-piroco-and-her) Bish you have no idea how long I've wanted to share it in the fic ❤
> 
> Next chapter will be posted October 12th.

For the people of the Island Republic of Malini, today was a beautiful day. The sun shone pleasantly in the sky, warm but not scorching, the sea breeze was fresh and fragrant, and the wind made for easy sailing for the merchants and fishermen working that morning at the port.

For one Prince Imperial Yuuri of Shanjia, arriving as part of his nation’s diplomatic retinue, it was the already awful start of a particularly stressful and unpredictable day.

On one hand, Yuuri was starting to regret asking Mari to let him accompany her to the upcoming meeting with the Novan representatives. He knew she would need all the moral support she could get, even with the company of her son Kenjiro — barely a teen himself, yet much more determined to adopt the responsibilities of his station than either Yuuri or Mari had been at his age — but the voyage _alone_ had been so unbearably fraught with tension it was a small miracle Yuuri could still draw air into his lungs. He was sure a few more minutes would have made his lungs seize altogether.

On the other hand, that was _precisely_ why he was there. It was the first time in years Yuuri set foot outside Shanjia, having preferred to support his sister from Shanjian soil — it's not like it was an easier task, with how badly the war had damaged the local economy,  and the political instability that constantly threatened to break the city-states in rebellion — but today was not a routine meeting that could be simply handled to delegates. The fact that Mari had agreed to meet the negotiators personally was proof enough. Besides, even as the Empress of Shanjia Mari struggled with her own diplomats as much as she did with the Novans. She sorely needed all the moral and diplomatic support she could get, hence Yuuri and Kenjiro's presence.

As for the reason the Shanjian retinue was almost choking on their own tension before even setting foot in the negotiation room?

A single letter.

Well, Yuuri had to be fair, it's not like it was just any letter. The letter was from King Viktor of Nova himself, expressing his intention to personally attend the next negotiation meeting at Malini and urging Mari to do the same. As he explained, it was with the intention of discussing a new truce proposal that — miraculously — had gotten the approval of the Novan Court.

Yuuri knew how much his sister had been fighting for a chance like this, how Father and Mother had _died_ for a chance like this, and they both would be damned if they let it slip away from them.

From the ship's deck he could see the Malinian capital’s port; they would be arriving in a few minutes. Yuuri had come out of his room hoping the fresh sea breeze could do something for his jittery nerves flaring up and down his back, but the sour expressions of his fellow courtiers and ambassadors had put a dampen on that, so he went back to notify Mari.

He gave two simple knocks on her door before a soft 'Come in' had him going inside. His sister and Kenjiro were seated in front of a rich but scarcely decorated ebony table surrounded by papers all around, some even fallen on the floor.

"Oh! Uncle Yuuri!" Kenjiro hailed him cheerfully. It was admirable he still had any cheer on this dreary voyage. "How are things outside?"

"Good. We should be arriving in less than an hour, forty minutes perhaps."

"Yuuri, you don't look well," Mari said, straight to the matter as she's always been, "You sure you're alright? You look pale..."

Yuuri took a deep breath. "I'm not, really not, but I told you I was going to attend this meeting and I will." Mari's expression of worry didn't dissipate, and even Kenjiro's expression changed to match hers, so Yuuri added, "Don't worry, I'm sure I can keep myself in check until the end of the meeting at the very least."

"Alright, just don't push yourself. I know you haven't been sleeping properly these past days..."

 _And you have trouble handling people, especially politicians,_ Yuuri could hear in his head. Which was true, he'd always hated dealing with two-faced legislators and politicians; all the more reason for him to stay cupped up in his office with only papers, quills and inkwells as company.

It was around noon when the ship finally arrived at port, and Yuuri still hadn't managed to ease the crawling feeling on his back. It made him envy his sister somewhat, how easily she could slip into an imperturbable facade as she did the moment she stepped foot outside her cabin. Even Kenjiro was learning to do the same.

There were carriages already waiting on arrival, enough for the entire delegation. The Malinian officers were quick to guide them to the International Embassy, and from there to the negotiation room. Some of the officers had seemed confused at Yuuri's appearance, not because of his presence there but his choice of outfit: a modest black dress shirt and pants combination, covered under a dark blue silk robe embroidered in gold with illustrations of the Phoenix Lily — Shanjia's national flower — and his family's crest at the back. The robe itself was handed-down from Father, and one of the few luxurious garments in Yuuri's closet. The whole ensemble made Yuuri blend in with the rest of the diplomats, and clash with his sister's and nephew's more formal attire so much he was sure few people would recognize him as a member of the Shanjian Royal Family without looking at his back.

All the better for him, to be honest.

As it turned out, the Shanjians had arrived first. The Malinian officer who guided them explained the Novan ship would be arriving shortly, and apologized on their behalf for the wait. Yuuri thought it was unnecessary for the officer to make such apology, after all, not all meeting could go perfectly timed and planned.

That left the Shanjians to wait until the arrival of the opposite party. As if the gloom that had plagued their voyage wasn't enough, it seemed to somehow intensify now that they were in the negotiation room. With the exception of Kenjiro, everyone in the room looked like either someone had died and they just got the news, or like _something_ had died and stank the place. Yuuri could even see the some tension slip under Mari's otherwise long-practiced mask of imperturbability.

Yuuri noticed Kenjiro speaking to Mari in a low voice, and decided to join in. Whatever the conversation was could only be better than dealing with the rest of the ambassadors' dark mood.

"Mama, what kind of man is King Viktor?"

"Hmm..." Mari contemplated for a moment before answering, "Sincerely, there's not much I can say on the matter. I've only had the chance to meet King Viktor personally during meetings similar to this one, and they've been extremely sporadic. He's a just negotiator, and as charismatic and attractive as the rumors say, I'll give him that," She added at the end with a mischievous little smirk, lightening the air around them even if just a bit.

"And also..." Mari discreetly opened her fan in what Yuuri and Kenjiro knew as the 'I don't want this to be overheard by the others' gesture, which had them straightening their posture focusing their attention on her words, "From what little information our agents have gathered, it seems like the king is somewhat controversial with the more conservative members of his court. This peace proposal he mentioned is very likely not the first one he had pushed for legislation. It's also quite telling that despite his mother having been a staunch supporter and participant of the war, King Viktor has completely excluded himself from military affairs, even with the obvious advantage of magic on his side."

"Wait," Kenjiro said out loud, and immediately turned sheepishly to see if anyone else had reacted to his small outburst. Thankfully nobody had. "Wait, King Viktor has magic?"

"Yes, it's a known fact the Novan Royal Family has a legacy of Lumens and an ancient magical crystal passed down each succeeding monarch. Our family used to have a crystal as well, before the war that is..."

Kenjiro didn't continue that line of questioning. He didn't have to, not when it was a very well known fact as to why they hadn't inherited their forefather's crystal. Emperor Togami hadn't been born into their family, but he was an — infamous — Lumen and sired children with limited magical potential, until he was unexpectedly killed in a ritual duel against then-Princess Elodie, losing his life and his crystal to her. The crystal most likely remained in Nova, but as to exactly where one can only guess. Probably given to a relative of the Royal Family...

"So he has the power, but hasn't once used it against us," Yuuri whispered, more an affirmation than a question.

"Yes. I know better than to be sure, but I hope my intuition is right and he's on the same opinion as us in regards to the war."

As if summoned by their conversation, there was a soft knock on the door. A Malinian official entered, and giving a slight bow they announced, "Honored representatives of Shanjia, the Novan delegation has arrived."

Mari, Yuuri, Kenjiro, and the rest of the Shanjians rose from their seats in attention.

The Novan retinue entered without further preamble, forming a line with King Viktor at the back. They all went through the usual formal greetings. It was hard to believe most of the people in this room regularly met for negotiations, for every polite word and every shaking of hands was charged with tension, and for a few of them, thinly-veiled animosity.

"Empress Mari, it pleases me to see you've chosen to heed my request." Viktor spoke as he shook hands with Mari, an easy smile upon his face.

"The pleasure is mine King Viktor, I understand the particular importance of this meeting for you to make such a request."

The king then turned to Yuuri. Although the arrival of the Novans had made Yuuri uneasy, there was something about the way King Viktor looked at him that was somehow... friendly? It was strange word to use to refer to an enemy leader, an enemy monarch at that, but it was the most apt word Yuuri could think of.

The icy blue of King Viktor’s eyes belied the warmth that radiated from his expression, so unlike the cold glares of the rest of the Novans.

"This is my younger brother Yuuri, Prince Imperial," Mari introduced him.

It felt easier this time to move his hand to meet King Viktor's.

"I'm honored to make your acquaintance, Prince Imperial Yuuri," Viktor's voice drawled slightly at Yuuri's name in what he believed was a Novan affectation. Yuuri couldn't sense anything truly deceptive about the king, and his hand over Yuuri's mirrored his behavior, firm without being brusque, waiting midway for Yuuri to welcome the handshake and then to break it.

It was hard to remember this man was officially their enemy.

Yuuri internally admitted he’d never been this confused about what to expect from a person.  

"The honor is mine, King Viktor."

Finished with the greetings, the ambassadors from both sides began negotiating in earnest. Instead of starting with the matter of the peace proposal, they went for the regulated agreements — re-establishing and asserting neutral zones, confirming international alliances and ceasefire with neutral nations, negotiating liberation of prisoners of war, determining the dates and duration of 'grace periods' to allow troops on both sides to heal and recover their dead...

Even in the face of the enemy representatives Yuuri felt confident. Numbers, statistics and established facts were his element, and he found it easier to go through each assessment as many times as it was needed and let Mari or the ambassadors be the ones to debate unless proof of word was needed, where he fired back quick and true before the argument even had a chance to devolve from the topic.

While not quite breaking his concentration, Yuuri's attention was sometimes drawn to King Viktor. He noticed how intense the king's gaze was whether directed at the official documents over the table or Yuuri himself — lips slightly pursed, one arm crossed over his chest and the other raised, touching his lips with his index finger, blue eyes staring with unflinching focus. His whole demeanor changed from his previous affability, and it seemed to darken by the time the diplomats started debating on ransom for trading prisoners.

The sun was already setting on the horizon by the time all of the routinary negotiations — or as Mari has taken to call them in private, ‘fruitless productivity’ — had been finalized. No one in the room made any move to depart, there was still one matter left to discuss...

"Honorable diplomats, Royal Family of Shanjia," King Viktor spoke, his relaxed expression contrasting with the measured tone of his voice, "I'd like to personally thank you for your coming to this meeting. I'm certain everyone knows of the reason I've decided to personally attend and request the Empress' presence..."

One of the Novan delegates, an older, bald man with a stern expression — and as Yuuri recognized today, Nova's chief ambassador — approached the table and placed four signed documents upon it.

"The truce proposal," Mari said cooly, affirmation in place of inquiry.

"Correct, Empress Mari. Here's all the details concerning the proposal and approved measures of it for the nation of Shanjia to consider."

If it was possible, atmosphere of the room turned colder. Complete silence surrounded them as everyone waited while Mari read over the papers, one at a time. Yuuri noticed that while his fellow countrymen remained ramrod straight in their posture the Novans carried an air of aloofness to them, even the chief ambassador looked on his king with something akin to skepticism.

A low gasp startled him, it was Mari. "This is...!"

"Yes. What we're proposing is a marriage alliance."

With that the Shanjian diplomats broke their silence, beginning to mutter among themselves, lowly at first but soon picking up in speed and volume. Yuuri was sure he had heard one of them insult the Novan king under their breath.

"As you know, the enmity between our countries is far greater than the sea that separates us. This war has gone for too long and the resentment it has brought runs deep, too deep perhaps for any simple peace accord to mean anything anymore. We understand this to be the case given our own failed attempts... And we have reasons to trust this fact to be understood to your family. Your late father, may he rest in peace—"

"How dare you! How dare you speak of his Majesty so lightly!!" One of the Shanjian delegates suddenly shouted, interrupting King Viktor.

Mari was quick to intervene. "Gentlemen, please! The King has not spoken my father's name in disrespect."

King Viktor allowed Mari to control the situation before continuing. "Considering this, we believe the lawfulness and respected sanctity of marriage may prove a strong enough foundation to build a peaceful future together, more than any signed paper or spoken word could."

"This is a daring proposal, King Viktor. But may we ask who do you intend to nominate for this marriage alliance?" Mari asked, unable to completely hide the edge in her voice.

"Myself. I see no better candidate than a reigning monarch to establish a complete alliance. At my age of 27, I am unwed and childless, I have not now and never taken consort of any kind, and I am willing to offer my own hand in the benefit of peace."

The shrill voice of one Shanjian ambassador rose in reply. "How can we be sure you will keep your word? How can we ensure you'll keep your Shanjian spouse safe?" It was the elderly Lady Hirano — Yuuri remembered her as a hardline traditionalist, but also a supporter of his family, for the most part.

Lady Hirano turned to Mari without awaiting a response from the Novans. "Your Majesty, you can't consider this proposal when it's so tilted towards Novan favor!"

Before Mari could respond, another voice piped in. Yuuri could recognize the slimy drawl of the smug Lord Ichijo anywhere — Yuuri found him disgusting, the man was an opportunist through and through, but being the main supplier of Shanjia’s weaponry there was no way they could have him removed from the Shanjian Court, and he knew it.

“Besides, a king’s hand in marriage? That means your nation wouldn’t accept anything less than an unsullied Duchess as a spouse, and unfortunately Shanjia lacks any unwed, highborn ladies to offer. And as for our Majesty and the royal family..."

Yuuri knew where the wretch was going with that line of thought before Mari replied herself.

"I am a monarch. I cannot marry into another kingdom while I still wear the crown, and my son is yet too young and unprepared to take over my position."

Yuuri saw Viktor's eyes darken with disappointment; he'd seen the same light disappear from his sister's eyes too many times to recognize the sentiment. "So there's nobody else..."

Silence followed.

So this was it then. Another opportunity wasted, all because of a technicality.

Yuuri knew King Viktor’s proposal to be sensible, and his words to be factual. At this point marriage might be the only possible alternative to ending their nations’ meaningless feud before decay and discontent did them in, and by then it would be too late. But because Shanjia couldn't provide — no, because some foolhardy politicians _refused_ to provide any alternative to their lack of obvious solutions they would instead let this senseless war continue, let this chance both his Mother and Father had struggled and died for to slip through their hands...

They might not be able to provide a wife, but Yuuri knew there was a potential candidate right here.

"King Viktor of Nova, I, Prince Imperial Yuuri, accept your hand in marriage."

There was a lull of a few seconds in which Yuuri briefly wondered of he had been heard at all, before the room exploded in arguments. Mari was looking at him and if he had just grown a second head, Kenjiro completely forgot protocol to loudly exclaim his confusion, the some of the Shanjians were pleading and shouting at him to reconsider his ‘impulsive’ decision, while the rest began to yell at their countrymen to treat their prince with proper decorum.

Even the Novans looked completely taken aback, and some had joined the Shanjians’ arguments.

Viktor just stared at Yuuri, eyes wide in surprise. But in contrast with everyone else in the room, the Novan king seemed relieved at Yuuri’s answer.

Over the uproar Yuuri heard Kenjiro pleading to Mari, but the words were lost under the noise.

"Everyone, please! We must regain order!" Mari exclaimed in vain.

"Your Highness, you can't be serious!" Lady Hirano spoke again, gesturing as if she wanted to cling onto Yuuri, "You don't know if they'll keep their word and ensure your safety. How can you know they won’t simply backstab you at the first chance? You cannot just trust their words!"

"I can and I do. You claim King Viktor to lack the means to ensure his honesty, yet I can plainly see the risks he takes just by offering this marriage alliance. The Prince Imperial of Shanjia may be a royal, but also an expendable one. Nova will gain nothing from deceit but their own dishonor and the breaking of the Malinian Pact."

Before another argument came his way, Yuuri pressed on, "In your own words, Lord Ichijo, a marriage to a monarch would require no less than the most highborn spouse available, so who's better for the task than a member of the Royal Family?"

Yuuri then felt a hand upon his arm. When he turned around he met Kenjiro's gaze, his expression one of pure concern and disbelief, his words no more than a confounded, "Uncle Yuuri...?"

Mari came to his side as well, voicing the same worry as her son, yet not refuting Yuuri's decision like their delegates. "Yuuri, this is sudden, are you serious?"

"I am," he replied, his words as rushed as his heartbeat, "I truly am. I would've held my tongue if I wasn't."

He turned back to the Novans, training his gaze on their king.

"King Viktor, honored representatives of Nova... I am Prince Imperial Yuuri of Shanjia, second son of Emperor Toshiya and Empress-Consort Hiroko. I am neither a monarch nor my sister's heir, but I am a member of the Royal Family. I offer myself in marriage for the sake of peace and alliance for both our countries. Should you accept me, I swear to uphold and honor our union for as long as I live."

A beat passed in which Yuuri almost feared he'd said the wrong thing or acted too impulsively for the Novans' liking, but then King Viktor came to his side and took both hands with his own. "I accept you as my betrothed, Prince Imperial Yuuri."

"Your Majesty! He's a Shanjian _and_ a male! You would be marrying an enemy who cannot even bear your heirs!" This time the disagreeing voice came from the Novans’ side, followed by sounds of agreement and disagreement, some even coming from the Shanjians’ side as well.

But those, and every other mutter in the room, were swiftly silenced by the booming voice of a Novan. The chief ambassador.

“That’s enough for this show of disrespect!! His Majesty King Viktor has already spoken his approval, and so has Prince Imperial Yuuri! And you!” He gestured towards the Novans that a few seconds ago had been pattering about children and heirs. “As Novans, you should be ashamed of your ignorance, our nation has always respected and recognized the bonds of marriage regardless of gender. And as politicians, you only embarrass yourselves by ignoring his Majesty’s assigned heir.”

The chief ambassador’s scolding had the desired effect. The room was once again dominated by silence, and as red-faced as some of the Novans were none of them dared speak contrary. He then took a deep breath to calm from his outburst, and turned to face Yuuri with a grim expression.

“As for your Highness… I defer to my liege’s decision, but you must be reminded of this: Should you consent to marry into the Royal Family of Nova, given our respective nations' current relationship and history, there's some important conditions you must consider first..."

Yuuri nodded, and listened attentively at the older man’s words...

 

* * *

 

Inside his guestroom in the International Embassy, Yuuri sat by the window, admiring the night's sky.

The port city made for a beautiful sight at this hour, the spots of colored lights coming out of the buildings mirroring the starry sky above. And instead of distracting from the full moon, it complemented its beauty.

A part of his mind told Yuuri he must be in shock. He felt far too calm for what he’d just agreed upon.

Yuuri had basically accepted to completely abandon his previous life in Shanjia to come live as a glorified prisoner in Nova. King Viktor had given his word Yuuri would be treated with kindness, protected and given the respect a he would deserve as King-Consort, but he also didn't refute at all when the chief diplomat listed each and every condition Yuuri had to accept for the Novan Court to recognize the alliance.

Yuuri would forego his title of Prince Imperial, and with it any and all responsibilities he held for his nation. He had to permanently reside at the royal palace of Nova and remain at King Viktor's side at all times. He wouldn't receive visits from Shanjian officials, including his family, for the foreseeable future. He had to relinquish all personal belongings but the clothes on his back by the time he was to depart for Nova.

He had to carry himself as a true Novan Consort, nothing else but that would suffice.

Yuuri agreed to all of this, even as he glimpsed Kenjiro's increasingly dismayed expression and Mari's vacant gaze from the corner of his eye.

Yuuri knew King Viktor didn't condone these rules out of malice. After all, Yuuri was — and until the day they marry, still is — an enemy royal coming to marry the Novan monarch himself.

He had half a mind to think the war had left as terrible scars in Nova as it had in his home. Novan society — and really anyone with any sense — would be right to distrust Yuuri. 

The rules were a guarantee: obeying them would be proof of Yuuri's commitment to the alliance and to his new role as King-Consort of Nova. All he could do was accept and endure, as long as it meant Shanjia would have peace and his family would be safe.

He didn’t hear the door creaking open until a voice called his name.

"Yuuri?"

He turned around to see Mari. She was still wearing her formal garments even this late in the night.

"Hi Mari." Yuuri said with what he hoped was a relaxed smile. Mari didn’t react to it.

Neither of them spoke for what must have been minutes, but felt like an eternity. Yuuri began to feel a familiar crawling at his back and broke eye contact first, unable to hold his sister's gaze with the heavy weight of guilt upon his heart.

Logically, he knew he shouldn't feel guilt. He just sacrificed his entire identity and life for the good of his nation. Yet he can't help it, for he was also abandoning his family to part to a distant nation, unable to meet them again for who knows how long.

Mari walked closer until she was sitting by Yuuri's side near the window, and gently pulled him into her arms.

Yuuri relaxed into the embrace.

"For someone who doesn't like attention, you sure put an spectacle today."

Yuuri tried to laugh at the quip, but it came off joyless. He felt as if all emotions but guilt had drained off him.

Mari took a long pause before speaking again. "There's still time to annul it."

Yuuri sighed. Then what? Refuse and let the war continue for ten more years? Twenty more years? Or until the people had enough and rebelled against them? Would there even be a Shanjia then?

"You know I can't," he said instead. "This may be our only chance."

Mari breathed heavily against Yuuri’s shoulder, her arms tightening around him. "I do. I had to ask anyways."

Silence took over once again. Yuuri focused on Mari's breathing and the warmth of her embrace, and responding in kind. For a second he felt like a child once again, recently orphaned and with only the company of his sister for comfort.

But he was no child anymore. He was an adult, a royal whose life belonged to his people, and perhaps his nation's last shot at peace. He was to be a consort of Nova for the sake of his family and his country.

"I don't want to lose you." Mari whispered against his ear.

"You won't," Yuuri quickly responded, "I promise you I'll keep myself safe for the day we can meet again. And meanwhile I can still write to you from Nova to let you know I'm well."

Mari sighed into the crown of his head. "You're the most obstinate and brave person I know, Yuuri. Mom and Dad must be proud of you right now..."

He hoped so. Truth to be told he didn't feel brave, there was nothing brave about this desperate gamble, but thinking that his Mother and Father would be proud of his decision made him more confident of it, more hopeful.

"How's Kenjiro taking it?"

"Not well. He begged me to change your mind. I had to try at least once for his sake but... He's still an innocent boy, he doesn't know what we do."

And when Kenjiro learned it would at his own pace, under better circumstances and experiences, with patience, his mother's guidance, and the support of true friends and allies — that’s what Yuuri hoped.

Without fear for his life and his nation's future, without the looming threat of rebellion and the growing resentment and disappointment of his own court, with a clear mind and a steady pace instead of the desperate flight of panic.

Hopeful and unafraid.

Unlike them.


	3. For the Good of Shanjia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King Viktor and Prince Imperial Yuuri are wed, and the Nova-Shanjia alliance is completed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna post the next chapter on the 12th while I busied myself writing more fanfic until the posting date. But I haven't written anything and I'm impatient, so disregard everything, here's the new chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will be posted October 15th, or maybe earlier. Likely earlier lol.

As per the proposal's conditions, Yuuri had been given a month to prepare for his upcoming departure and wedding. One month to upend his entire twenty-four years of life, to reassign and delegate all his tasks, finish or cancel all his projects, find people he could trust to support Mari and Kenjiro, and bid goodbye to his family, friends and life in Shanjia.

It had to be done. This alliance was nascent and fragile as it was, if Yuuri went into the former enemy country parading himself as uncompromisingly Shanjian the treaty might break apart completely.

That was fine by him. He wasn't foolish enough as to not consider what he would be getting into the moment he signed his agreement.

He spent the entire first week going through every single piece of paperwork in his office, and consulting each and every one of his assistants for any pending project or proposal no matter how small. There were many, so many he had become absorbed in the organizing and for a moment forgot the true reason he was doing so.

The team of royal Novan tailors that arrived at the start of the second week were as good a wake-up call as any. They had been tasked with the design of his wedding attire, and it took an entire evening for them to take all the measurements they needed. However, they had strict orders on the design  — traditional Novan, in light colors to symbolize the 'purity of spirit' that was expected of Yuuri —  and cited them when asked about it, politely turning down any possibility of input.

Not that Yuuri cared. He wasn't marrying for his own sake anyways.

Halfway through the second week, he had sorted all his paperwork and finished all tasks that could be completed in time. That left all the work that had to be delegated, which was a simpler matter.

Yuuri was grateful for the friends he had, that he could trust to keep things running in his absence and support his family to the best of their ability. Yuuko, Takeshi, Phichit, Aunt Minako...

Yuuko had been a long-time friend and common sight at the court since both of them were children, and as the young duchess grew up so did her kindness and generosity, rare qualities to have in these troubled times. Takeshi had been different at first, as confrontational as someone of his station could be to the Prince Imperial, but as they grew up and both were required  — or forced  — to take upon heavier duties, they had found in each other kindred spirits.

"I wish I could see you in Nova for the ceremony," Yuuko sighed. She and Takeshi had insisted on staying for the evening even after Yuuri explained he would be too distracted with the tailors working on him. "I'm sure you'll look beautiful then..."

"King Viktor would be a fool not to notice," Takeshi quipped with a little smirk.

"I'll keep the garment so you can see me in it once we meet again."

Both kept distracting themselves and commenting on the fine fabrics and designs of Yuuri's wedding clothes, but he knew what was truly on their mind. A political marriage, and unlike theirs Yuuri had no illusions his own match would go as perfectly.

It was because of Yuuko that, as a child, Yuuri had first heard of the term 'arranged marriage'. His father had originally intended to marry Yuuri to his childhood friend. Yuuko's family had proven their loyalty for generations and Father had been supportive of Yuuri's childish crush.

Of course, it all came apart the day Father was assassinated, and Mother was stricken with illness soon after. It shook the entire court, fear of a civil war loomed over their heads, and even after Mari had regained order Yuuko's family decided to have her quickly married to Takeshi, his family's status and military background would be enough to protect her if the worst came to pass.

In spite of their rushed marriage, Yuuko and Takeshi fell in love, and remained so to this day, with three healthy daughters of their own.

Yuuri was happy for them, but now he couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy at their happiness.

Phichit he had met in his last days of boarding school, although then they were barely acquaintances then. He knew him to be the son of highly respected Duke, his lineage recognized as one of the city-state oligarchs who centuries ago willingly joined his ancestor's side in the unification war. Other than that, he wouldn't learn anything about the other boy until a few years later, when Minister Celestino, their chief economist, came to tutor Yuuri personally, bringing the Phichit along. According to him, Phichit had shown immense talent at math and accounting, and while his father wanted to ensure the best education for him the minister considered having both students learn together would yield better results.

And it worked. Not only did they improve, working together and learning from each other, but gradually they became friends, and Yuuri came to learn much more about him. Phichit was not only smart but observant. He knew that despite his family's position they were still regarded as 'foreign opportunists' by the traditional nobility, and he wanted to prove himself for the sake of his family. Despite taking pride at his skills, Phichit was also rather humble, amicable, sincere, willing to learn from mistakes and teach Yuuri what he could.

And what Yuuri thought was his most admirable quality was his commitment to honesty and ethics. Phichit knew that with his status, chosen career, and turbulent political climate he could easily reap benefits from the imperial treasury  — and Yuuri knew, as powerless as he was then, he wouldn't have been able to stop him — and yet Phichit never did. Instead he promised Yuuri he would do everything in his power to ensure the nation's money never fell into the hands of the corrupt.

And so far, he’d kept his promise.

"I think this pretty much covers everything up to this month," the younger man said from the other side of the table, face slightly obscured by stacks of papers.

"Thank you Phichit. I'm sorry I have to leave this all to you..."

"Don't be. It's much easier since we already worked the same numbers together. Seriously, you won't have to worry about a thing!" Yuuri didn't have to see him to sense his beaming smile. "But! If you really want to make up to me, you can bring confectionaries here as soon as naval trading opens up, and I'll send you a cute portrait of the baby lemmings."

Yuuri's face broke into a grin. He couldn't help it, Phichit's cheer and humor was infectious. "I'll remember that."

He had confidence in Phichit's ability to support Mari in the reconstruction of Shanjia. The younger man was, admittedly, much better at his job than Yuuri could ever hope to be.

Yuuri had known Aunt Minako ever since he could remember. They weren't related by blood, but Minako and Mother had been as close as sisters, and she’s been an ever-present fixture in Yuuri's life since his earliest memories, so it was inevitable both Mari and Yuuri would come to regard her as family.

Aunt Minako had been the one to teach him the art of dancing. Not only in the ballroom for his future interactions in high society, but ballet and other artistic dances as well. She had originally taught Mari, but his sister had never been interested beyond what was strictly necessary.

Yuuri was grateful for Aunt Minako’s instruction, as dancing had become a part of his life, even if he would never endeavor in it professionally. Not only had dancing helped him shed the baby fat he had been so often mocked for in his childhood, but also helped him cope with those days of uncertainty after Father’s death, and then Mother's, when he wasn't sure his sister or newborn nephew would still be around when he woke in the morning.

Moreover, it had been Aunt Minako who taught Yuuri the fine details of intrigue. It began with her teaching code to Mari, who passed the skill onto Yuuri, but after a while he begun to notice a few details. How her visits became more frequent after Father's death and almost daily when Mother fell sick. How after the latter died, and many an opportunistic courtier tried to make a move against his family, Aunt Minako would be visiting Mari just a few days prior to the courtier in question becoming the subject of imprisonment or public ridicule.

And once, when an upstart general had almost,  _ almost _ taken custody of Mari and him by force, Yuuri had seen Aunt Minako's expression of cold fury at the news. The next Yuuri knew of the general was that the man had suffered a gruesome 'accident' on the way to the Imperial Palace, forcing him to be relieved of duty.

So Yuuri confronted her, and Aunt Minako not only confessed, but also offered to teach Yuuri her knowledge.

He accepted. And to this day he was deeply grateful to her. He wasn't a diplomat like his sister was, too shy and uncharismatic to be a public figure, so she had taught him how to support Mari from the sidelines, and keep themselves safe.

"I heard from whispers that King Viktor is a good man, kind, gracious and generous to his people," Minako spoke as she poured another cup of sake for both Yuuri and herself, "If that's so he should be true to his word, so you don't have anything to fear."

She spoke words of reassurance, but Yuuri could see how quickly she was drinking herself. She was the one who taught him to be observant, yet she was being careless in front of him.

"Yeah... I have no doubt King Viktor will honor his part of the truce. It's his country, and his court, that make me uneasy."

Minako, cheeks rosy from the effects of the sake, seemed to mull over Yuuri's words before speaking again, tilting her head to the side in a gesture Yuuri was all too familiar with.

"But still... if you ever need any help... if the king doesn't protect you as he should... let me know. I'll make Nova regret it if they ever hurt you."

Hopefully it wouldn't come to that, Shanjia didn't have need for any more conflict  — it was the reason Yuuri agreed to the marriage in the first place — but he appreciated the sentiment nonetheless. He could rest easy knowing that Aunt Minako would make sure to stomp out any 'vermin' that tried to get anywhere close to Mari and Kenjiro.

Two fortnights came and went much faster than Yuuri would have liked. He had finished any business he had in Shanjia, any responsibilities as Prince Imperial, for the moment he married into Nova he wouldn't be a prince anymore. Yuuri comforted himself by thinking of his loved ones and how they would be safe in his absence, able to finally rebuild the shambles left behind by war.

The ship was discreet for the occasion, accompanied by a military fleet. T here were reports of pirates from Orcus stalking the seas, and whine none of them had dared to close into Shanjian shores lately they wouldn’t risk Yuuri getting captured by pirates.

Yuuri’s departure was as depressing as he imagined it would be. Every road traversed was carpeted by white petals strewn by the people who clamored for their prince. Some of them smiled, some of them cried, but overall there was a feeling of anguish that hung over their heads like a veil , concealing every other emotion. Mari and Kenjiro rode in the same carriage as him, but for the entire trip they remained quiet, barely speaking a word, his nephew keeping his gaze fixed on the floor.

When they reached the port city Yuuri traded carriage for horse. Flanked at both sides by banner-wielding horsemen and knights, Yuuri paraded around the city for the first and last time in his life, showered by petals and the citizens’ goodbyes.

Finally, they reached the harbor. Yuuri dismounted and made his way to the port, the ship's frame blocked the sun, drawing a halo of light around it. Waiting for him were all the members of his court and their families, with Aunt Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi and Phichit standing in the front rows. At the end of his path, just in front of the ship, Mari and Kenjiro waited for him, along with the High Priest whose platitudes Yuuri couldn't be bothered to pay attention to.

As soon as the celebrant was finished with the sermon, Yuuri raised his head and began to walk the remaining distance. However, before he climbed the ship, his sister's voice called to him.

"Yuuri!"

When he turned around, he was enveloped by two pairs of arms. Distantly, he heard a few gasps from the courtiers at this sudden break of protocol from the royal family, but Yuuri didn't care, he hugged them both back. He didn't know how long it would be before he had a chance to do so again.

Dampness began to spread at his side, prompting Yuuri to try to comfort Kenjiro with a pat on the head.

Yuuri didn't know how long he stood in their embrace, but when they finally separated the comforting tingle of warmth remained inside him. Kenjiro's eyes were reddened, and even Mari's sparked with unshed tears — Yuuri was sure he looked the same, he could feel his cheeks wet.

"Don't cry," he said, "We'll see each other again."

"Promise me you'll be safe until then," Kenjiro's words came in a rush of breath.

"I will, I promise."

"As soon as we're done with the diplomatic crap, we'll come to you. So stay safe until then, little brother." In contrast to his nephew, Mari bore a tremulous smile.

"You too. There's still work to do here, but hopefully this'll get you a few days of vacation for the year."

That got a laugh from the sorrowful family, which Yuuri infectiously joined.

But time didn't stop just because he willed it; eventually, they had to break apart. Kenjiro let go of his hand but not his gaze, while Mari gave one last approving nod, which Yuuri mirrored.

It was time. He boarded the ship, and with one last cheer he was off.

A few hours later, the image of his Shanjia had completely vanished into the horizon.

 

* * *

 

The whole voyage was uneventful. At most, they suffered a minor pirate scare during one evening, but the enemy was quick to retreat, discouraged by either the size of their fleet or the darkening sky.

Too anxious for his future and without anyone he could really talk to, Yuuri had nothing to entertain himself with but stare at the sea or mull over his situation. One of the royal tailors from Nova had brought an official itinerary for him: there would be a welcoming committee waiting at the Shepherd's Point port for his arrival. From there he would be escorted to a designated guest house to rest and prepare for the wedding, which would be held the next morning.

Yuuri was so restless that, by morning of the sixth day, the slightest knocking at his door had him wide awake.

"Your Highness? We're about to arrive at Shepherd's Point."

"Understood. I'll come up in a moment."

Without any luggage to move with him, it took just a few minutes for Yuuri to freshen himself, dress, and set his glasses. At least now he would have more to do than just stew over his anxiety.

However, when he came upstairs to the deck and got a glimpse of his destination, he froze.

Staring back from the Novan port were hundreds of people, some even hanging on posts or standing over rooftops, some riding boats to avoid the crowding on land, all of them lining along the port as far as Yuuri’s eyes could see.

The reason for their presence was obvious: they had come to gawk at the Shanjians approaching, and specifically, at him.

The royal committee was only told apart by the gigantic white banners depicting the Triquetra  — symbol of both the Novan crown and church — and  considerable distance it had from the rest of the crowd.

As the ship drew closer to land, Yuuri felt the sting of the Novans' stare, and with it his panic rising. He quickly went through the breathing exercises his mother and Aunt Minako had taught him long ago,  it gave him some semblance of stability by the time the ship had anchored.

Every step he made while disembarking felt unnaturally heavy, as if his legs were filled with lead. He was grateful for the two Shanjian ambassadors tasked with making the introductions. He didn't trust himself with any coherent statements under so many judging stares.

Aside from the royal officials and the priestesses, Yuuri noticed the abnormally large amount of soldiers around the port. Maybe they were the reason why the people kept their distance despite crowding every other corner around them?

Another reminder of how welcome he was here.

His ambassadors' wooden platitudes were evenly matched by the iciness of the Novan committee. Once the presentations were done one of the Novans  — an old, severe-looking man Yuuri identified as King Viktor's chief diplomat  — stepped forwards, seemingly appraising Yuuri for a second before speaking.

"Nova understands and swears to honor the truce accord between our nations. We'll take over from here. Prince Imperial Yuuri, we welcome you into our homeland."

The nobleman politely instructed Yuuri to follow him, as every soldier and knight they passed by saluted and a growing group of courtiers trailed them from behind them. Yuuri was ushered inside an elegant carriage, the elder nobleman climbing after him. From the carriage's window Yuuri could see the Shanjian ship, soon to depart back home.

No going back now. All there was for him now was keep moving forwards with the plan.

Yuuri kept his gaze fixed on the window during the trip, partly out of curiosity for the city and the people who would become his subjects in a few hours, partly out of not having any idea how to break the awkward silence between himself and the older man. However, after some minutes the man spoke again.

"I believe your Highness may have received the official itinerary for the ceremony from our royal tailors three weeks ago. To fill any other missing details: your Highness will be taken to one of our royal guest houses, especially outfitted for the occasion, to rest and prepare for the marriage ceremony, which will take place at dawn on the morrow. Afterwards there will be a parade around the capital of Lampsi Island presided by your Majesties, and lastly a private celebratory ball at the palace which will last from noon to midnight."

The man spoke in a firm tone, and Yuuri had a feeling the man expected to be fully understood without any need to repeat himself. Coupled with the suddenness of his words it took him aback, and Yuuri internally cringed at how insecure his next words sounded as a result.

"T-Thank you, sir...?"

"Yakov, Royal Advisor, Duke of Mazomba."

"Right. Understood."

Advisor Yakov paused before adding, "Do not worry about ceremonial protocol. His Majesty has requested for the wedding to be a modest affair as to not further tax the treasury and to allow your Highness to acclimatize better to your new life. Your Highness won't be required to memorize or pronounce marriage vows either."

"That's good," Yuuri nodded. He didn't think he could successfully memorize any vows as he was anyways.

Silence settled over them once again. Yuuri's clumsy responses made him feel even more judged by the advisor's presence. He noticed too late he had wrapped his arms against his sides, a nervous habit of his', and he was sure the older man had noticed long before he did.

"If it's worth anything coming from a stranger," Advisor Yakov spoke again, his voice lightening slightly, "Your Highness displays considerable bravery and commitment by coming here to marry even under the demanding conditions of the alliance treaty. I trust such character will become the means by with the future King-Consort of Nova gains the support of his people."

Logically, Yuuri knew this polite encouragement was significant coming from someone who was a member of the Novan Court and, in their own words, a complete stranger. Logically, Yuuri should be relieved he had at least this bit of support within the nobility from the start.

But in these circumstances Yuuri's brain refused to think logically. All he could hear was 'You're a Novan now'.

"Thank you for your kind words, Advisor Yakov. I'll do my best."

His tongue felt like sandpaper.

They didn't speak anymore until the carriage stopped in front of an expansive estate. The advisor exited ahead of him, waiting as a group of servants and guards came to welcome them. When Yuuri climbed out, he took a minute to turn towards the stone-walled city that dwarfed all other features of the panorama: the Royal Capital.

"The servants here will tend to any necessities for tomorrow, and the guards have strict instructions to prohibit entrance from anyone until the ceremony begins."

The advisor accompanied Yuuri to the entrance doorway, but didn't cross further. "I'll take my leave from here, there's still things to be done. I'll see your Majesty tomorrow. Good night." With a short bow, the older man went back to the carriage, leaving Yuuri with the servants.

At the very least, the servants proved themselves to be politely kind to him. They made sure he stayed comfortable through his stay, and the maid positively fussed over him like he were a some kind of celebrity instead of their liege's diplomatic match. They even provided silverware and taste testers to quell fears of foul play.

Still, for all their kindness, they stared a lot. There wasn't a moment Yuuri didn't feel like someone's eyes boring into him.

Yuuri had a feeling he wouldn't be able to get any restful sleep today either, but with almost three days of fretful sleep or a complete lack of it he would be too tired for tomorrow. He couldn't afford that, so he asked the head maid to bring him sleep medicine.

Which ended up serving as a good reminder of what he was going to miss from now on.

As it turned out, the head maid had no idea what herb he was referring to when he mentioned the sleep concoction, or either of the other two plants he mentioned. In the end, he had to settle for chamomile tea, which at least was a flower he was more familiar with, if not as effective or preferable.

It did its work at least. He felt better rested when he woke a few hours before dawn. His sleep was light despite the restfulness, which was why he could wake up on his own .

His breakfast was light but nutritious, enough to keep him going until noon. Afterwards he was taken to a luxurious bathroom, all marble and silver. A fresh, sweet smell hung around the air, and his curiosity must have been reflected on his face because the head maid soon spoke.

"It's lily of the valley, milord. For the special occasion."

"Ah, I see." He knew the plant, but he never had the chance to learn its smell. He rather liked it.

Thankfully, the maids let him bathe on his own, leaving bottles of oil and wash with instructions for him to their use. The bath itself, along with the fresh fragrance, helped clear his mind and lingering drowsiness. He would have liked to bathe for longer, but time was short.

Just before finishing, Yuuri made sure to... prepare... himself for tonight. It was mortifying to think about, and he'd probably have to do it again by nightfall, but it was better to do it now, to be safe.

Next, he was dressed. He had seen glimpses of the garment back when the royal tailors had visited the palace back in Shanjia, but now that he got a full look at it...

He hated it.

It was made almost entirely of pure white and blue silks with silver accents and brocade details. The white pants fit tightly around his legs, and the blue jacket contrasted with the mostly-white ensemble including the undershirt and cerulean ruffles at the end of the sleeves. All of it was worn under a knee-length, ermine-trimmed cape. Small crystals, which Yuuri guessed must be diamonds and sapphires, decorates the sleeves and front of the cape.

And topping it off, a — thankfully small — silver crown inlaid with the same white and blue crystals.

Anyone else would have called it beautiful, maybe. To him it just screamed unnecessary sumptuousness.

He had to wear it anyways.

A luxurious white carriage soon arrived to take him through the capital's gates and to the main temple where the ceremony would take place. Although the carriage and its silk curtains gave him privacy, he could still hear murmurs and cries from the outside, guards yelling at the people to stay back . Were they angry? Yuuri was afraid to know, and held the cape a bit closer to himself.

He knew they arrived at the temple when the carriage stopped and the door was opened for him. Yuuri took a deep breath, steeling himself, conjuring memories of his family back in Shanjia, his friends, all the people who depended on him, and the bright future of peace this sacrifice would bring them. It was the final push he needed.

He was ready.

Yuuri walked along the long carpet from the temple's stairs to the indoors, all the way to the aisle. White petals rained around him along with the giggles of the little girls throwing rice  — their voices reminded him too much of Yuuko’s and Takeshi’s daughters.

He did his best to ignore the hundred of stares following him, piercing like needles on his skin. His step didn't falter this time; he didn't give them any attention, focusing entirely on King Viktor waiting for him at the end.

The monarch wore an ensemble much like his’, but even more luxuriant: a longer cape with ermine trims and shoulders, and diamonds and sapphires decorating his sleeves, shoulders, neck and the silver chain linking his cape. The crown upon his head looked heavier too, somewhat bigger, with a snowflake detail made in diamonds.

When Yuuri met his gaze, King Viktor’s gave him a gentle smile, and Yuuri hoped he was right and it was a sign of his soon-to-be husband’s temperament.

Their marriage was presided over by an older, serious-looking woman in full ceremonial garb. The Priestess of the First Circle, or in more common terms the Head Priestess of Nova. Her words were carefully enunciated and her pace was even,  not too fast but not too slow, though admittedly Yuuri was too distracted trying to rein his nerves in to pay attention to the priestess’ words.

King Viktor took Yuuri's hands on his own, which helped Yuuri ground himself.

To Yuuri’s own surprise, King Viktor didn't recite any vows either. The priestess skipped that completely in favor of reciting the gods' blessings. When they were prompted to kiss, King Viktor's hold on his hands tightened slightly, and his eye shone with an unspoken question.

He nodded.

Yuuri let out a sigh he didn't know he was holding when their lips locked. King Viktor moved his hands over him, one coming to rest on his shoulder and the other upon the side of his face. His touch was soft, and Yuuri felt himself relaxing under it, his own hands coming to rest on King Viktor's shoulder and elbow. His lips too felt soft against Yuuri’s own, the kiss itself was so unlike what Yuuri expected — neither forceful, stilted or shy.

Like a lover’s kiss.

Did King Viktor expect a lover of him? He hadn't used his tongue, but still kissed him so sweetly. 

The polite clapping of the courtiers in attendance preluded the moment they broke apart. A pair of little girls made their way towards the aisle, carrying small, lace-trimmed pillows where two gold rings rested. Their wedding bands.

With the same gentle confidence King Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and slipped the band into his ring finger. It made Yuuri feel somewhat guilty for not being able to imitate the other’s careful gestures, his hands too clumsy and tremulous it was a miracle he had the dexterity to place the ring correctly in the first place.

Under the attendants’ congratulations, they began walking out of the temple. Once they were outside Yuuri noticed an enormous chariot colored in white and gold, pulled by what appeared to be twenty horses, each one ridden by knights in silver armor. It was waiting for them.

Even when saluting the people and climbing on the chariot, King Viktor kept his hold on Yuuri's hand, and supported him as he climbed alongside.

They paraded for hours, covering every street of the capital, even the slums which anyone else would rather ignore. All around them, the cries Yuuri heard while on the chariot were replaced with cheers, flowers and banners depicting the Triquetra decorating every wall and lamp-post. Even those who were too poor to afford flowers threw seeds in celebration.

It seemed the agents were right, King Viktor is loved by his people.

They arrived at the palace an hour after noon, just as Advisor Yakov had explained to Yuuri the day before. As they were dismounting the chariot, they were welcomed by a group of armored knights and richly-dressed people — the high nobility, Yuuri mused. They stuck to their sides and back as King Viktor guided Yuuri towards the ballroom. The knights opened the double doors of the room, an official announced the arrival of King Viktor and his now-husband King-Consort Yuuri, and the room filled with polite applause. The crowd of noblemen and women were quick to surround them as soon as it was deemed socially acceptable, congratulating King Viktor over and over and filling his ears with endless, repetitive, generic praise.

They didn't spare a word for Yuuri, and that was okay with him. He didn't have any illusions about his new position. Yuuri was sure that as far as everyone was concerned he was just the shameful foreigner their king was forced to take as a spouse to stop the war. Yuuri knew that his chances of any non-hostile conversation here were pretty slim, and he'd rather avoid dealing with the passive-aggressiveness of nobles and politicians as long as he could.

If only they could stop staring at him the same way they refused to speak to him...

While King Viktor's presence had been somewhat comforting, Yuuri could begin to sense the all-familiar feel of ice rolling down his back, his breathing becoming more labored, his hands becoming damp under his gloves and his vision darkening at the edges. He remained glued to King Viktor's side as long as he could, anchoring himself on the monarch's arm.

It felt like an eternity.

He wanted out.

Yuuri was vaguely aware of the servants coming and going with trays of food, but even when his stomach began to growl he refused to eat a bite, fearing he would throw up even the smallest biscuit. He thought people must have been talking about him, to King Viktor or at their backs, but he didn't care to know; he didn't want to listen to their voices.

At some point of the afternoon — or was it evening already? He didn't know — a young, boisterous voice resounded in the room. "Gentlemen, ladies. I'd like to dedicate this toast to King Viktor, for his wisdom guides us in times of hardship, and to his Consort Yuuri..."

All round him the courtiers laughed and clapped at the young man's toast. It made Yuuri cringe the way he was referred as just  _ Consort _ , but he kept quiet. He thought he head King Viktor whisper something to his ear, but all Yuuri could hear was a muffled buzz inside his head, like his brain was filled with fluff, and nothing else.

He didn't know how long it had been, but suddenly King Viktor was separating from him. It felt like acid trickling down his stomach, and he tried to hold onto King Viktor until the latter whispered something, it sounded so urgent, but Yuuri couldn’t understand anything so he let go. King Viktor wanted to go, so he would go.

Yuuri was left alone. Surrounded by people who hated him.

He didn’t remember how, but he had moved to furthest corner in the ballroom, obscured by the multiple-tier wedding cake, a glass of champagne in hand. He felt dizzy, nauseous, and it was becoming harder and harder to move, so he stood there.

Thinking.

Reminiscing.

Dreaming.

Yuuri saw Shanjia. He saw the palace, his home. He saw Mari, and Kenjiro, and Phichit, and Aunt Minako, Yuuko, Takeshi and the triplets. He saw Father and Mother. He saw his room, and his office where he had to review reports, and the treasury where he had to keep the budget, and the greenhouse where he studied plants, and the studio where he practiced alone, and the throne room where he saw his sister from afar, and the pantheon where Mother and Father waited for him.

He saw a port, and a large ship, and a man climb and part away alone. "We'll see each other again." He heard the man say from the ship.

He heard people calling from behind him...

 

"...promise me..."

 

"...regret if they ever hurt you..."

 

"...want to make up to me..."

 

"...fool not to notice..."

 

"...see you in Nova..."

 

"...Yuuri...!"

 

A hand over his shoulder and the echo of his name brought him back to reality.

Yuuri gasped at the touch. When he turned around he saw King Viktor and another man at his side. The man looked around his age, with blond curly hair and green eyes behind wire-framed glasses. Both men wore expressions of worry, which prompted Yuuri to fight off his confusion.

He just had a panic attack. Right here during their wedding ball.

"Yuuri," King Viktor whispered, loud enough for Yuuri to hear but not enough to alert anyone else, "Are you alright?"

His skin still felt cold and clammy, and he had to clear his throat before he could answer. "Yes... Yes, sorry, I'm fine now, I just got nervous for a moment there..."

King Viktor didn't seem convinced, but didn't press further. He turned to the blond man, their expressions shifting slightly in silent conversation, before the man spoke first.

"Viktor, go deal with the Duke, I'll keep an eye on your husband."

Yuuri was surprised to hear the man name his king so casually, and for King Viktor not to bat an eye at it.

With a conflicted expression, King Viktor moved closer to Yuuri, placing his hand over Yuuri's shoulder blade and whispering, "... I'm sorry Yuuri, I only meant to take a moment to speak to the newcomers, it took longer than expected. I have to go back for a moment, I'll return soon."

His touch lingered before he broke apart, and even as King Viktor left a tingling sensation settled over the same spot.

Yuuri was soon interrupted from his thoughts by the blond. He extended a hand to hold Yuuri's unoccupied one, bringing it to his lips in a deferential gesture that—

The blond seemed to be enjoying far too much, given how long the kiss was taking.

"Your Majesty's beauty is truly a sight to behold, a glimpse from afar doesn't do you justice," the blond spoke after —  _ finally _ — breaking the kiss, "Christophe, Duke of Ursul, at your service."

"T-The pleasure is mine, Duke Christophe."

They fell into polite silence, the young duke gestured towards one of the servants to bring champagne and take away Yuuri's empty glass. While the blond's presence helped Yuuri calm down after his panic attack, his anxiety was growing as Yuuri dug through his mind trying to find something to say. At the same time, he tried to sneak glances from afar in an attempt to spot Viktor, but with his terrible eyesight it was impossible to tell him apart.

"I beg of your Majesty to please not think badly of the king, your husband," Duke Christophe said as he took a sip of his glass, "I've know his Majesty for years, and I can say in good faith he's a kind-hearted, honest man who strives for justice and fairness. He's just... not very good demonstrating it on a more personal level."

He turned to look at Yuuri directly before adding "Please, be patient with him. Give him time and he'll prove your trust well-placed."

Yuuri hoped so. This alliance wouldn’t stand on the shoulders of a single man, and...

He didn't leave his life behind for a blundered marriage.

"And, forgive if I'm speaking out of turn, but I suggest your Majesty to not bother so much with the nobility's swinging moods and favors. The Court is not what it used to be, and these days most are concerned simply with their own power base. If your Majesty wants to earn the trust of Nova, stand your ground and look out for the common people."

The Duke's roguish smile and wink easily belied the depth and significance of his words. Anyone may think his words just polite drivel or idle gossip, but Yuuri knew better.

Duke Christophe seemed sincere. Evidence pointed to him being a friend of King Viktor's, plus his words made it seem likely they were in the same political interests. Against Aunt Minako's advice and his own zealous judgment, Yuuri deemed him trustworthy.

"I sincerely thank you for your advice, Duke Christophe. I'll keep it mind."

True to his word, King Viktor came back not long after. Yuuri did notice how his seemingly polite smile quickly turned to a slight grimace as soon as he was by their side.

"I'll guess it didn't go well?" The blond asked, offering Viktor a glass.

"No. It did. I just can't stand to listen to him for too long, and the rest of his family is no help at all," Viktor answered as he accepted the proffered glass and quickly took a swig off it.

"I can imagine, Duke Gustav can be a tad overbearing."

"'A tad', right." Viktor then turned his attention to Yuuri, "How are you feeling Yuuri?"

"I'm better now, I apologize for making you worry."

"It's ok, the night is almost over. The dance should be announced soon, after that we can leave."

"Alright." Yuuri was glad for that small mercy. He remembered there was still the cake to slice and probably some speeches expected of them, but if King Viktor was giving him the chance to skip that altogether he wasn't going to refuse.

A few minutes afterwards the ball's musicians quieted as the same official who announced them at the entrance called for attention.

"This is our call." King Viktor said, as he gently took hold of Yuuri's arm.

Yuuri nodded before taking a final swig of his glass, emptying it. The warm buzz of alcohol at least would provide a bit of distraction from the pressure around them.

"Do you dance, Yuuri?"

"Yes, I do." For over half his lifetime and with great pride in his ability actually, but over fear of the prying eyes waiting for him to make a fool of himself Yuuri instead said, "But I've never practiced Novan dances and don't trust myself to learn now."

"Very well, I'll guide you then."

Although they were surrounded by judgmental strangers, and the dance floor was almost completely emptied, Yuuri felt his growing anxiety ebb away when King Viktor smiled at him and gently took hold of his hand and waist.

"This is a waltz, just follow my movements."

It went easier than Yuuri expected. It was a slightly different dance, but it still bore the similarities of the waltz he'd been taught back in Shanjia. King Viktor was a patient guide too, with uncomplicated and slow movements as to allow Yuuri to easily follow. Yuuri got lost in the dance and King Viktor's presence, almost forgetting where he was, lost in old memories of dancing the same way back home with the much-taller Aunt Minako.

The press of King Viktor's hold on his waist, too, was comforting.

It made him feel... happy.

He was sure the champagne must have had something to do with it.

When the music came to an end, they were given a standing ovation, and soon joined by more dancing couples around them. For the sake of courtesy they danced a few more minutes, which Yuuri found much easier than mingling due to the dancers taking some focus away from them.

After a change of music signaled the start of another dance, King Viktor closed the distance between their faces. Yuuri blushed fiercely, thinking for a second the monarch would steal a kiss from him — evoking in Yuuri memories of their first kiss as husbands — but instead he brought a discreet hand to brush the side of his hair and behind it whispered to Yuuri's ear.

"This is enough for the night. Should we leave now?"

"Please." That the ball had become slightly more bearable didn't mean Yuuri had come to enjoy it.

King Viktor nodded, and then they began to walk away from the dance floor. The king spoke a few words to the announcing official, and the guards opened the door for them. Yuuri noticed a group of courtiers and guards began tailing them, joined afterwards by a group of maids. King Viktor guided him down the hallways and upwards a spiraling staircase, all the way followed by the procession behind them.

Yuuri knew what the purpose of their presence was, and it made him feel the all-familiar icy pricking of anxiety up and down his back.

Soon, too soon, they stopped in front of a door, one guard quickly moving to open it for them. Only the maids entered behind him, the rest of the crowd stood behind, voicing their approval and well-wishes for their wedding night.

Oh god... their wedding night.

He remained tense the whole time the maids took to remove his garments, from the cape to the crown and most of the complicated ties, ribbons and accessories, until he and King Viktor were left in simple undershirt, pants and boots. His face felt like it was burning, and Yuuri was sure he heard one of the younger maids stifle a giggle as she unclasped his cape and got a full view of his face.

Before they got to further undress them, King Viktor spoke again. "This is enough, we'd rather be alone for the rest."

The maids quickly obeyed, and left through the same door they came in — Yuuri noticed all the courtiers had left, and a small glint of metal suggested only a few guards remained for security.

Viktor took hold of his arm and pulled then, "Yuuri, come here."

"W-W-Wait...! Viktor, w-wait, I'm not...!"

But instead of pulling him towards the bed as Yuuri expected, King Viktor moved towards a door at the side of his room, opening him and pulling Yuuri inside...

...and into another, nearly identical room.

With both arms around Yuuri's body, King Viktor explained, "I had this room especially made for you, so you can have your own private room to sleep in."

Wait...

"We don't have to sleep together tonight, or any other night."

What...?

"Eh...?"

"I imagine today must have been exhausting for you, and it's pretty late already, so I'll leave you to your nightly rest." With Yuuri too dumbfounded to respond, King Viktor took hold of his hand to place a gentle kiss and then bid his goodbyes with a heart-shaped smile on his face, "Goodnight, I'll see you in the morning for breakfast!"

And with that, he was gone, slamming the door behind him, and leaving Yuuri alone in this dark room.

Yuuri took a few seconds to process what had just happened. On one hand, yes, he was exhausted and mentally weary, and yes he was thankful he didn't have to have his wedding night after all.

But on the other hand he felt... cheated? He didn't know if it was the correct word for what he was feeling right now, but he felt somewhat offended King Viktor hadn't considered mentioning his intentions to Yuuri before. It  _ had _ been a mortifying thought hanging over him all day, and he even had to prepare himself this morning, so it would have lifted a huge pressure off him knowing beforehand.

Not to mention this apparent double-room issue.

Well, nothing to do about it for now. The bed's presence had become too inviting for his weary body and mind, so he let the matter be. Over the bed lay a pair of night pants and shirt, pleasantly soft to the touch, which he gladly traded over his stifling wedding clothes. The bed was plush and cozy, not hard at all but also not too soft as to dip easily, and the comforters were warm for the cold night.

The more inviting the bed became the more his tiredness began to bear down on him, so Yuuri soon made himself comfortable on the large, fluffy bed. It wasn't his familiar bed back home, but Yuuri felt it would be as easy to fall asleep on it.

If only it wasn't for his stomach persistently growling...

Yuuri began to regret not taking a single bite since the morning, but it was too late to do anything about it now. He would have to bear with it and do his best to ignore it. He would let his stomach claim vengeance in the morning.

He'd rather let tomorrow's worries for tomorrow, and enjoy his peaceful sleep while he could.


	4. Friends in Strange Places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King-Consort Yuuri gets used to his new life in Nova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting ahead again because a few of my real-life friends are reading lolololololol
> 
> Again, MANY thanks Arebell for making _wonderful_ artwork for this fic, and with it inspiring me to continue this story! If you still haven't checked it out, you can find the source post riiiiiiiiiiight [HERE](http://doodlesandstuff.tumblr.com/post/178771533996/hi-everyone-its-time-to-finally-show-you-what)
> 
> Next chapter will be posted October 20th... But since I've been cheating these, probably earlier unless I get caught up writing something else.

Yuuri woke up with a start. His lungs were quickly emptying of air, as a heavy pressure in his chest prevented him from breathing. He rose on his bed, hands instinctively moving towards whatever was pressing on top of his body, and on contact he felt soft, curly short hair.

Wait... hair?

Yuuri barely had time to wonder before a cheerful bark cleared the questions his blurry sight couldn't.

The weight — the dog — rose on its paws and moved away from Yuuri's chest to his side as he stretched towards the nightstand for his glasses. Once he put them on he could better see his hairy companion.

It was a large poodle  with a thick, fuzzy coat of curly brown hair, wagging tail, big gentle eyes and a lolling tongue that otherwise avoided dropping a single drop of drool over the bed. The dog radiated friendliness and a bit of smugness, considering how comfortable it made itself on Yuuri's bed. Given how shiny and colorful its coat looked it was pretty obvious it was very healthy and well cared for, spoiled even.

Maybe it was King Viktor's pet? It was the only explanation Yuuri could come up with for the dog sneaking into his room when the front door had remained securely closed the whole night.

Yuuri stretched a hand towards the poodle, slowly as to not startle it. The dog remained unfazed until Yuuri's hand reached to pets its head, which made it lean into Yuuri's touch and wag its tail faster, moving to lean almost on top of Yuuri again. It brought a smile to Yuuri's face.

"So cute... What's your name?" Yuuri muttered to himself, oblivious to the answer soon coming through the door to his now-husband's room.

"Makkachin! Darling, where are you?" Sounded King Viktor's voice from beyond the door.

The poodle — Makkachin, Yuuri supposed the name was — gave a joyful bark at its owner's call, but didn't leave its spot at Yuuri's side, not even when King Viktor came through the door, stopping at the doorway when he spotted the dog shamelessly hogging Yuuri's attention. Instead of disciplining or scolding the poodle as Yuuri expected, King Viktor's expression turned from surprise to amusement, and he walked closer to the pair.

"Ah, I see you've met Makkachin," King Viktor said, amusement evident in his voice. "I hope she hasn't troubled you."

Yuuri gaped for a moment, unused to such an intimate situation — as innocent as it was in reality, Yuuri was still in his night clothes, freshly-woken, bed-hair matted in all its disorderly glory. Plus he had been long-used to not receiving any visits in his room before he allowed them.

He would have to get used to it. This was his new life and King Viktor was his husband and lord of this castle.

"U-Um," Yuuri stuttered, "No, she hasn't been any trouble."

To make his point, Yuuri reached to scratch under Makkachin's ears, earning a pleased growl from the poodle as she leaned into Yuuri's touch, begging for more affection.

"I just didn't expect you would allow pets inside the bedrooms."

Yuuri hadn't been looking at King Viktor, but he could hear his smile widen in the animated tone his voice took. "Makkachin is my dear longtime companion, she comes with me everywhere in this castle. She's very smart and well-behaved, so she never makes a mess."

Hearing King Viktor praise the poodle in such a way warmed Yuuri's heart. He still had his doubts over what kind of man Viktor was in private, but Yuuri didn’t think someone who spoke so candidly about an old pet, referring to them like one would an old friend, could be so bad.

"Actually I'm surprised she's so quickly taken by you. She's been uncharacteristically grumpy as of late, not that I can blame a lady for having moods when she's expecting." King Viktor said, pointer finger next to his mouth.

Makkachin turned her head to her master's direction, snout closed and gaze hard — Yuuri noted with amusement she seemed to be _scolding_ King Viktor in turn. Yuuri noted then why she seemed to be so heavy on top of him, even considering her size.

"Ah, that explains it."

Viktor walked closer, stopping next to the bed to pet Makkachin and mutter a quick "Come here girl," to prompt the poodle to follow him, moving off the bed with some effort.

"Do you want me to call the servants to help you get ready for the day?" King Viktor asked.

"...No. I'd like to get myself ready, if that's not a problem." Despite living as a royal all his life, he'd been taught to handle such basic and mundane activities like those by himself. He'd rather keep it that way too.

Seeing King Viktor go completely quiet, though, had Yuuri worrying he'd given the wrong answer, but after a few seconds King Viktor responded with a gentle tone. "That's alright."

King Viktor walked past the bed and towards the right-most wall, stopping in front of what Yuuri guessed was a closet and a large cabinet.

"Here's where your clothes are kept, for when you need to get changed. I made arrangements to have your wardrobe ready for your arrival, I hope they're to your liking."

Then King Viktor walked slightly further to the back, to a corner of the room and in front of another door.

"This way is your private lavatory. I've asked to have it stocked with anything you may need, but if there's something lacking feel free to ask the servants."

Walking back to the door dividing their rooms, King Viktor turned  to Yuuri with an easy smile. "I would be glad if you would join me for breakfast so we can better discuss your new routine. Ask the guard at the door to guide you when you're ready."

And with that he left, Makkachin behind him, closing the double doors with a soft click.

Followed by the loud, angry growling of Yuuri's stomach.

Right. He hadn't eaten anything but breakfast yesterday, and King Viktor's mention of breakfast had exacerbated his hunger.

Yuuri took a deep breath; no reason to keep dawdling on his bed. He stood up and walked to the windows, moving the curtains to the side to allow sunlight inside. He noticed the sun was high in the sky, which mean it was well into the morning and closing to midday.

It was already so late, and still King Viktor decided to wait for Yuuri before having breakfast.

Well, all the more reason to join King Viktor sooner. Yuuri moved to the lavatory first. To his relief, it was fine but cozy, well-suited for Yuuri's needs, fitted with a large vanity-slash-lavatory spanning one of the walls side-by-side, a full-body mirror, and multiple cabinets. Yuuri washed his face and teeth first, giving silent thanks the Novans were also ones to mind dental hygiene as he picked the minted mouthwash, and combing his disorderly hair into a more presentable state.

Afterwards, he went for the closet and large cabinet, picking his underclothes from the latter — all silk, Yuuri noted, more expensive than he preferred. It got worse when he opened the closet to find all manner of silk, satin, and velvet from one side to the other, even a few brocades. Yuuri had always preferred to dress modestly and practically, and dug a few times among the finery until he found a modest cotton velvet jacket. Fine but not too luxurious, and it didn't feel too awkward on his body when Yuuri put it on.

Once he was done checking himself on the mirror for mistakes, he unlocked his door. Two guards were standing at the sides, both sneaking glances as Yuuri came out. He was about to ask them to guide him to the dining room when a voice at the back of his head reminded him these weren't his longtime servants from Shanjia, these were Novan servants who most likely expected him to behave like a true monarch now, so instead he said, "The king expects my company for today's breakfast."

It sounded terribly pompous in his mind, but the guards didn't even blink at it before one of them muttered "This way, your Majesty." and began walking down the hall at even pace, Yuuri following behind.

A few turns and a trip downstairs later, the guard stopped in front of a large set of double doors, opening one and gesturing for Yuuri to pass through. The room was enormous, twice as big as the dining hall back in Shanjia, and seeing all the empty seats lined along the long stretch of the table made it look even bigger. At the end of the table, at the other side of the room, was King Viktor. The king smiled when he saw Yuuri and beckoned him closer, and Yuuri did as asked.

"Sit by my side, please." King Viktor said, signaling at the chair on his right, silver dinnerware already set out for him. Yuuri took his seat, and from the corner of his eye he could see one of the maids walk through a back door to the kitchen, he supposed.

"I'm glad to have you here," King Viktor said, but when it seemed he would say more he suddenly stopped, looking as if he was trying to find the right words to say.

"...I've prepared an itinerary for you. I'll have my servants show you around the Palace today, so you can familiarize yourself, and after that an introduction with the private tutors I've hired for you, the best in Nova, to help you get settled on your role as King-Consort." 

“Thank you, your Majesty.” Yuuri responded, making an effort to keep his gaze on King Viktor and not appear uninterested despite being just that. It was nothing he didn’t expect when he agreed to marry the Novan king. 

“Yuuri, please don’t call me that,” King Viktor said in a firmer tone, making Yuuri’s head snap to attention. “I can be your friend, your ally, or just your husband if you want me to, but I refuse to be your liege. We’re married now, we’re equals. So please, don’t call me that again.” 

Yuuri was struck silent. King Viktor didn’t turn his gaze away, clearly expecting an answer from Yuuri. He carefully considered his words before speaking, “... Thank you, Viktor. I’ll keep that in mind.” 

Yuuri didn’t fully understand what he meant by being anything ‘Yuuri wanted him to be’. But if Viktor didn’t want to lord over Yuuri, that was a considerable weight off his shoulders. 

Still, nothing wrong about remaining cautious. 

Viktor's expression turned sympathetic, his voice softer once again, "I can only imagine how hard it must be to be so far away from home, in a foreign court, and married to a man you barely know. Yuuri, I meant it when I say I want Nova to become a home to you and not a prison."

Yuuri barely had time to nod before their conversation was interrupted by the arrival of two maids pushing serving carts topped with closed trays and saucers of various sizes. Instead of serving the meals respectively, the maids laid all trays over the table in a symmetric pattern, all within reach of both men, and uncovered each before curtsying and wishing both monarchs a good meal.

While not as big as to call it a buffet, Yuuri was still surprised at the variety of food laid over the table. Dry and fresh fruit, white cheese, ham, and hard-boiled eggs, all served in small slices, along with freshly-baked biscuits, cereals, jam and — to his surprise — smoked salmon with rice. A porcelain pot of steaming tea sat in the middle.

Yuuri could feel Viktor's gaze over him as he inspected the food, which gave him the impression Viktor had this done to learn his preferences. It would have been easier just to ask Yuuri himself.

Then again, considering how clammed-up he'd been the day before, it also made sense Viktor wouldn't have had the chance to ask him.

"I presume Shanjians have a preference for light breakfast," Viktor said, back to the same cheer as earlier that morning.

Yuuri felt his mouth watering already. "I do, thank you."

His hunger hit in full force. Yuuri made his choice of smoked salmon, rice, fruits and tea — black, he noted with some melancholy — and while Viktor made his own picks out of everything on the table, Yuuri completely forewent decorum to scarf down his breakfast, and even afterwards his hunger persisted.

Viktor must have noticed it on his face. He laughed with amusement as Yuuri stared sheepishly at his empty plate.

"Don't be shy to take more! This meal is for you too."

It still made Yuuri feel a bit embarrassed, but he nodded and did as told. Nothing wrong about binging on comfort food this time, right?

They enjoyed their breakfast in comfortable silence. Yuuri did notice Viktor drank his tea with two spoonfuls of jam, which he found a bit odd but curious enough to try himself. It tasted good actually, the fruity sweetness of the jam complimenting nicely with the charged bitterness of the tea.

"Would you like to have a tour around the palace now, or perhaps later?" Viktor said after a while.

Yuuri looked at him, cup still at his lips, considering his options. He usually favored pragmatism, which in this case meant he should arrange his classes as soon as possible, but he was also curious to see the rest of the palace. He was going to live here from now on, and the last thing he wanted was to get lost and look like a fool.

"Yes, that would be nice."

They finished their breakfast soon afterwards, the maids coming back to pick up all the dishes and used dinnerware. Yuuri noticed they placed the uneaten food in one cart and the used dishes in the other. Viktor gave his instructions to one of the maids before rising from his seat, moving swiftly to help Yuuri out of his own before he had a chance to stand.

From the same door the maids exited came another with a different uniform, a young girl with a brisk walk and wooden greeting. Likely, she was nervous around Yuuri.

"I'll see you at lunchtime then?" Viktor asked.

"Yes, I'll see you then."

Yuuri followed behind the young maid for most of the morning and into midday. Despite the girl's nervous disposition towards Yuuri, she was very informative and spoke animatedly about every place they visited. It was a bit strange to see the maid constantly shift between timidity and enthusiasm as she showed him around the castle. Even if Yuuri wasn't particularly interested in the details or history of the castle itself, he appreciated her effort, but also silently hoped the rest of the servants didn't feel as intimidated by him as she did.

The maid showed him around most places of importance, barring only the castle dungeons and a few 'off limits' places like the treasury. Yuuri understood the reasons for being forbidden from entering the treasury, but silently hoped he could somehow convince Viktor to allow him there, if he was to properly do his job in the future.

He was pleasantly surprised at the size of the library, and the variety of their collection. Unlike the library back at the Shanjian palace, which was all history, sciences and military strategy, the Novan library provided those along books on art, culture, folklore, and even Lumen history. Yuuri was particularly intrigued about the last one. 

They stopped by the ballroom afterwards, and Yuuri hoped that, once all the decorations and remaining party attendants went away, he would get the chance to resume his dancing lessons there. It was a very spacious and pleasant location otherwise.

The grove at the castle center, the maid explained, was also where religious services were held every weekend. Yuuri could see a modest but well-kept shrine, and a few priestesses walking about. Among them he recognized the serious visage of the Priestess of the First Circle that presided over his wedding, and and one of the younger priestesses, a redhead, who gave him a quick curtsy before continuing her rites.

He didn't get to see much of the royal garden, only a superficial glance. It looked charmingly unkempt from afar, the flowers and plants left to grow on their own, and their fragrant aroma convinced him to check the garden more thoroughly when he could.

Eventually, the maid guided him towards a different room. Stretching like a hallway, it was almost as big as an studio, but lacking any windows, which made it feel stuffy. However, what caught Yuuri attention was the multitude of portraits lining the walls, full-body portraits of richly-dressed teenagers and adults, all of them sharing a singular detail: the royal coronet decorating their heads.

"Here is the portrait room," the maid spoke. “The likeness of all Novan monarchs on the day of their coronation, since the time of the venerable Queen Liora, are preserved here."

The girl went on to give a small description of each monarch, but the words held no meaning for Yuuri. He scanned over the pictures, noticing the great care and detail given to each despite slightly shifting styles, and how each of them seemed to project an unique emotion. Some of the monarchs seemed severe, others quietly happy.

At the very end, however, Yuuri noticed familiar features. He came closer, and identified the picture as Viktor, much younger, with long silver hair that reached below his chest, holding a golden scepter in both hands. His whole posture was rigid, like trying to balance the crown's weight on his head, and his expression was so stoic, so neutral...

Yuuri couldn't help but remember the day Mari was crowned. She had walked with the same air, barely spoken beyond necessary, back completely rigid as if her crown was threatening to crush her underneath.

Yuuri was startled from his thoughts by the maid's voice. "Ah, that's His Majesty King Viktor. It must be a bit surprising to your Majesty see him so young. He was seventeen here I think… His coronation was a bit understated compared to past occasions. Both the king and queen had died suddenly, and the ceremony was rushed since he was the only heir of the Latimer bloodline. There were fears that leaving the throne empty would provoke another attack because of... umm... the war..."

The girl suddenly went quiet, and Yuuri didn't need to think much as to why. The war. Shanjia. He was a Shanjian. She was afraid of offending him, even when he had agreed to marry and live in Nova to stop that very same war.

Yuuri nudged the conversation in another direction instead. "Seventeen... Why so young?" Even Mari had to wait until her twenties to be crowned.

The maid perked up as his question. "Actually, some of our kings and queens have been crowned even younger. Like Queen Elodie here." She turned to walk a few steps in the opposite direction, stopping in front of a portrait of a small pink-haired, blue-eyed girl.

It was so strange for Yuuri seeing the infamous Queen Elodie with the appearance of a doe-eyed child, made smaller by the oversized scepter and ermine cape she wore in the portrait. But Yuuri also remembered she was just this age when she killed his forefather Emperor Togami in a magic duel, and not even well into adulthood when she declared war on his nation.

True, Yuuri was smart enough to remember it was Empress Junko's actions that brought the enmity of Nova, but Yuuri still found the child queen unsettling in retrospective of the bloody legacy of war she herself declared.

He noticed the maid had gone completely quiet, eyes downcast and posture tense. Again, she must think she offended Yuuri by bringing up Queen Elodie.

Yuuri sighed. As soon as he could he was going to figure out a way to get the Novans to trust him somehow, starting with the palace servants.

"Let's resume our tour."

 

* * *

 

Viktor had been true to his word, and somewhat literal, when he said he would give Yuuri all the education he may need as King-Consort. Yuuri was given access to research and tutors of any major topic he could think of. It was perhaps far more than he actually needed, but he'd been given freedom to arrange his classes according to his wishes.

He quickly began making an itinerary for economy classes. Viktor might not allow him to work on Nova's finances yet, but Yuuri fully intended to make use of his knowledge in the future, so for now learning the basics of Nova's trade and economy would be a good place to start.

Yuuri was pleasantly surprised to see Viktor had procured dancing tutors as well. He added it to the itinerary — he had been taught dancing all his life, but ballroom dancing was not his forte, and he had a feeling that as Viktor's husband and King-Consort he would see a lot more use of it during noble gatherings.

He considered carefully before adding theology. Yuuri wasn't particularly religious, and even if he was he didn't feel anything towards Nova's beliefs, but he had noticed how intrinsically connected royalty and religion were. And if anything, it could be helpful for learning more about the nation's culture and mentality.

Reluctantly, he added speech and decorum classes. He'd rather not be caught unprepared when dealing with either Novan nobles or commoners. Yuuri was very, very sure that there was no way he would avoid becoming a public figure now, so it was better he did something about it soon.

Finally, he added history classes. He wasn't interested in learning of Nova's ancient history, but rather its current history. His first classes alone brought insight into a few matters; the current aristocratic stage for starters.

Yuuri remembered Duke Christophe's introduction and his advice, but reading about his family's history put it in a more clear perspective. Apparently ever since their ancestor's refusal to assist the Lumen queen and dukes banish a terrible monster via self-sacrifice, the House of Ursul has been treated with scorn, not helped by the fact they bore their Lumen crystal proudly even during the rise of anti-Lumen sentiments. This had been going on for three hundred years already, and seemed to continue despite the House of Ursul producing many loyal members of the royal entourage.

No wonder Duke Christophe didn't trust his peers.

He also remembered the Duke of Lillah mentioned in passing; it seemed he was one to watch out for. While his family had been founded by foreign outcasts from Yeveh being elevated by the Novan queen, they had steadily amassed power and influence through the nation, culminating in one Duchess Arisse's extending her sphere of influence across half the nation through family connections. While her descendants didn't turn out to be so ambitious, the House of Lillah still retained considerable political clout.

And from what it seemed, Viktor didn't like Duke Gustav very much, in spite of appointing his son Lord Georgi an honorary member of the Royal Guard. Granted, it was in recognition of Lord Georgi's admittedly impressive military record, but still...

The rest were more standard fare. Yuuri only memorized them superficially for the sake of courtesy and interaction. There was the matter of enmity between the Houses of Merva and Elath over the ownership of a Lumen crystal, which now belonged to a Duke Jean Jacques of Elath, but there wasn't anything else as noteworthy.

A week passed as Yuuri went over his lessons, and he was sure he was about to go mad from the lack of anything to do.

His classes did sufficient to occupy him during the mornings and afternoons, but by evening he had nothing left to do but sleep or visit the library, and after more than a week of repeating the same routine over and over he was getting bored with it. That he didn't have anyone to talk to and that Viktor was almost always busy with his own business didn't help. Makkachin was his only company whenever Viktor didn't take her, and Yuuri's servants and tutors only spoke to him when necessary.

Yuuri had already toured most of the palace grounds, but at the lack of activity he began wandering around. The Novan palace was so different yet so similar to his own home back in Shanjia. Yuuri took to observing the priestesses at work whenever he was feeling particularly anxious, since their quiet routine helped ease his nerves. The redhead priestess who kept greeting him mid-ceremony was somewhat amusing as well.

Today he wasn't anxious but bored. He was reminded of the fact he hadn't properly visited the royal gardens yet, only giving it a quick view from afar when he was toured by one of the maids. Now that he was done with his afternoon classes and had nothing else to do for the rest of the day, Yuuri didn't see why not to take a stroll there before dusk settled.

Walking around the greenery, Yuuri had to concede the royal gardens of Nova were quite different and unique. Unlike his home in Shanjia, or for that matter any other garden he had seen in his life, this one had an oxymoronic quality and beauty in its organized disorder. The bushes and trees were mostly left to grow on their own, trimmed only so that they wouldn't take over each other, giving it a charming ‘natural’ quality more akin to a well-cared for backyard than the overtly cultivated appearance most noble gardens possessed. It was also bursting with colors, many different kinds of flowers growing together and intermingling in curious designs, and the trees above them in full spring bloom.

A small patch of flower stalks near one of the garden benches gave Yuuri pause.

"Wait, is that...?"

It was. Phoenix Lilies, Shanjia's national flower and Yuuri's own favorite flower. Fed by sunlight and spring pollen, the petals were colored in vibrant orange hues, proudly rising skywards with a few smaller petals falling downwards, giving it the appearance of the firebird that lent its name to the flower.

Long-past memories flashed through Yuuri's mind, of a childhood playing and walking around the lilies, soft touches of small chubby fingers on dainty petals.

He sat by the bench to better admire the flowers. There were only a few, singular stalks, not very tall, and moreover they were only typical to Shanjia so there was no way they had been grown here before. Did Viktor have them brought here? Why would he? Bringing Shanjian flowers to the Novan palace would only anger the people who saw them.

Yuuri was so lost in his thoughts he didn't notice a figure approaching until they were right by his side, asking:

"Are there really tigers in Shanjia?"

 

 

Yuuri shouted in surprise, falling sideways from his seat in the bench. His glasses fell off on impact, and he was already feeling around the ground to find them when they were brought directly to his hands.

"Don't be so dramatic! I didn't even do anything to scare you!"

When Yuuri put his glasses back on he got a better view of his unexpected companion. He was a boy with short blond hair and green eyes that scowled at him, his clothes identifying him as a noble's child. He looked no older than Kenjiro.

"Are you just going to lay there with your butt on the ground or what?" the boy said, extending a hand towards Yuuri.

"A-Ah, excuse me..." Yuuri accepted his hand, trying to push himself upwards on his own as to not make the boy use so much strength for him, "Thank you, umm..."

"Lord Yuri of Caloris," the boy proudly introduced himself. "I know I haven't taken my title _yet,_ but it's only a matter of time. And just so you know, I'm the first Yuri around here."

"I see. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Pri—" Yuuri was about to say before quickly interrupting himself. "I mean, King-Consort Yuuri."

"I knew that," the boy said, unamused.

It was hard to imagine such an openly-rude boy being a member of the court. Not like Yuuri particularly cared, but he was pretty sure speaking to a monarch that way was a breach of protocol.

"So, are there really tigers in Shanjia?"

"Yes?"

"Like this one?" the boy — the other Yuri — asked before opening the book in his hands and showing Yuuri one of the pages displaying a full-page illustration of an adult tiger.

"Yes, like that one."

"Really?" Yuri's eyes sparkled, his whole demeanor changing.

"Yes, let me see..." Yuuri gestured for the boy to lend him his book, moving to sit back on the bench as the other did the same. "They’re more familiar to the southern region, so it's not like you can find them anywhere in Shanjia, but I did see one of these tigers in person before."

If it was possible Yuri’s eyes became brighter, "Wait, you _saw_ a tiger yourself? What do they look like in reality? Are they really that big?!"

Subconsciously, Yuuri was drawn in by his enthusiasm. "It was many years ago, but I still remember it. Too shocking to forget it really. One of the dukes in Shanjia raises them on his property. They're a very bright orange when healthy, with black stripes and white paws and chest, and almost thrice as big as you."

"Awesome! And if a person were to fight one with a sword, who would win?"

"I'm pretty sure the tiger would take them down. I saw one take down a horse by itself in minutes." Then he bawled afterwards, the carnage too much for his innocent child eyes.

Yuuri had a feeling Yuri would have enjoyed it instead, given his wide, excited smile. "That's amazing! What else do you know about wild cats?"

Plenty, actually. Back when he was a child he had what Mother and Aunt Minako described as an 'animal phase' where he became obsessed with fauna, raiding the library for the zoology book with the best pictures to hunting insects, frogs and mice in the gardens. It waned in favor of flora as he grew up, but he still had fond memories of that time.

Yuri’s obvious enthusiasm in animals and his actually very high-quality and informative book brought some of that 'phase' back for the moment. They spent the evening chatting away about wild, dangerous cats, and from there to smaller cats, from wild to domestic, Yuri taking any chance to brag about his own pet, creatively named Puma Tiger Scorpion.

They only stopped when it became too dark to read outside anymore, even with a nearby lamp-post's light.

"It's late, we should go back."

"Will you come back tomorrow?" Yuri asked, "It's so boring here alone!"

He wasn't wrong. Yuuri's loneliness and boredom was already driving him crazy. He smiled at Yuri, "Sure, I have classes in the afternoon but I can come back as soon as I'm done, same hour as today."

That was how he made his first friend at the palace.

 

* * *

 

Days came and went following the same routine of studying, dancing, meeting the young Yuri at the garden, and taking some reading material for the night, hopefully with Makkachin as company.

Until one night Viktor sprung an unexpected question on him.

"Why don't you write a letter to your family?"

They had been walking together back to their bedrooms, having met on their way there after another long day of tutoring for Yuuri and court meetings for Viktor.

"Eh? I thought that was forbidden."

Viktor sighed through his nose. "It's... I do understand the alliance treaty required you leave behind your previous life, but I believe being physically separated from your homeland and family is sufficient. A simple letter shouldn't be considered a breach of the agreement."

"I'm still not sure..."

"Yuuri," Viktor's voice turned sharper, "Please do not worry about the treaty. I'm sure no eventualities will arise from this, and even if they do you'll have my support. It's just a letter, and I'm sure your family and friends will be excited for any news from you. You don't have to do it right now, but please consider it."

Yuuri hummed, "Alright, I will."

Viktor didn't press the matter after that, but turned to ask Yuuri about his day and how his classes were going. Idle chat. Still, Yuuri liked talking to Viktor from time to time. They barely had time for it with their schedules, and Yuuri felt too awkward to come to Viktor’s room just to talk at night.

The chat turned more animated when Yuuri mentioned the blond Yuri.

"Oh, so you met Yuri already? How did it go?"

"It was nice," Yuuri smiled. "He's a good kid, although he has quite the personality."

Viktor laughed good-naturedly at that. "He really does! It's a good thing you've befriended him, too. He's been pretty lonesome since his return from boarding school, and even then he's never been especially good at making friends."

Yuuri could relate. One of his biggest fears growing up was the likelihood that anyone showing him kindness was only doing so for self-serving reasons. He considered himself incredibly fortunate for the few sincere friendships he kept, and the false friendships he nipped in the bud. And even in a different culture such as Nova Yuuri was sure some things, like aristocratic fair-weather friends, didn't change.

Thinking about Yuri, however, brought another question to mind. "By the way, why is Yuri living here at the palace? He told me he's the heir of Caloris.”

"Ah, that. Yuri is my younger cousin and only heir, and also Advisor Yakov's ward."

The mood of the previous conversation completely drained out of Yuuri. "I see."

Viktor, however, was none the wiser. "Yuri had some trouble at boarding school so the good advisor brought him to live here and be put through homeschooling. Duke Yakov and I are his only remaining relatives, so we thought keeping him close would be the best.”

"That's understandable."

Even then, Yuuri couldn't help but feel uneasy. Rationally, he understood Viktor's logic; of course he would prefer to keep his family close, especially if they had no one else. But still, did Viktor consider how dangerous it could be for Yuuri and the alliance that Viktor saw fit to bring his heir to the palace so soon, barely a few days since Yuuri’s arrival, when his presence in Nova was still so contentious? 

If anything that served to make Yuuri feel even more unwelcome.

He opted not to mention it.

Back inside his room, Yuuri lost his motivation to read any of the books he'd brought from the library, dropping them in a stack on his desk. Instead, his mind kept replaying the previous conversation over and over. The topic of family and Yuri's relation to Viktor made Yuuri feel melancholic, lonely, and homesick.

He did want to write to Mari and Kenjiro. He really wanted to speak to them again somehow.

So he did.

Yuuri went over to his desk, pulling out his chair to sit and grabbing a blank sheet before inking his quill. The words came to his mind without much effort. He filled the letter with simple observations, inquiries, platitudes, mostly superficial fluff, and no true information... yet.

 

_Dearest Mari,_

_I apologize for the tardiness of this missive. I can only imagine how long you have been awaiting news of my living situation. I assure you I am doing well. His Majesty, my husband, is a kind man, he has done as much as possible to ensure I remain comfortable and receive the best education possible to better assimilate in my new home, although I would be lying if I said I do not miss the familiarity of our home in Shanjia..._

 

However, with care and method, he wrote choice letters in between words and phrases which, when strung together, conveyed the true feelings of his heart.

 

_Bored. Annoyed. No work. Only study. Husband good. Not talk much. Made one friend. Young boy. Likes animals. Castle safe. Comfortable. Still lonely. Miss you and nephew. Miss home._

 

Mari had taught him how to encode secret messages in his letters years ago, soon after Father’s death. In turn, she had learned it from Aunt Minako, who advised her to use it whenever she wanted to pass along information she wanted to keep private, no matter how ordinary it may seem.

"So we can communicate more easily," Mari had told him in whispers, both of them hunched over his paper-strewn desk, her eyes sparkling with the mischievous delight of a child sharing a valuable secret. "Minako-sensei told me to never trust the privacy of written correspondence - she's right, anyone could steal and read it. But this way, no matter if they steal the letter, they won't find anything we don't want them to know."

Once he had learned the basics of ciphering it had become easy to do, and Yuuri quickly came to like it. It made him feel both safe and relieved, that he could put his true feelings on paper more freely and that he could keep them private from anyone but the recipient — as long as they could decipher it, of course.

Yuuri completely forgot about his previous gloominess, too caught up in writing and confessing his thoughts on paper. When he was done, he re-read the text as the ink dried, silently pleased with his work and excited at the prospect of Mari and Kenjiro getting news of him again after so long. Once the ink dried Yuuri folded the paper and slipped it into an envelope.

He paused a moment when he went for the seal, examining its design: it bore the Triquetra that represented Nova. Yuuri was sure that if the royalty was sensible enough, Viktor's personal seal would have details that distinguished it as the Royal Seal, but still, it amused Yuuri to think of what face would his family make — Kenjiro especially, his nephew was easily impressed — when they saw Yuuri's message delivered behind the Novan seal.

 

_His Majesty King-Consort Yuuri graces the Imperial Family of Shanjia with news of his chronic boredom._

 

Yuuri smiled at his own dumb little joke, and pressed the seal over melted wax. 

To Yuuri's delight his letter managed to reach his sister, and not only that, but the news of its arrival came with a response of her own. Yuuri almost embarrassed himself by bursting into tears in front of the valet who brought him Mari's letter — he held back until they were gone though.

Yuuri had re-read each and every word written in Mari's impeccable cursive many times now, he didn't know exactly how many. He felt somewhat foolish for getting so sentimental about a letter, but he couldn't help himself.

As they had done for years now, the letter itself was mostly choked with polite meaninglessness and a few slips of sincere concern, but that wasn't where the true message was written.

Coded in between the lines were Mari's true feelings. She had been worried sick for Yuuri's wellbeing and overjoyed at his response, disappointed he'd been reduced to a schoolboy again but mindful that it wasn't unexpected either, dryly amused at Yuuri's complains of boredom, and happy for the new friend he'd made in the court — while also pitying of her own son who seemed to take the news with jealousy.

Kenjiro himself had left a paragraph at the end of the letter, completely blatant in his feelings and lacking any of the textual trickery Yuuri and Mari engaged in, where he expressed how much he'd missed Yuuri, how concerned he was for him, and how hard he wished Yuuri would find a place in Nova's society soon.

Kenjiro had a heart of gold, and Yuuri hoped his risky gamble of a marriage allowed it to remain so.

Yuuri soon made an habit of writing to his family as often as he could, but the first letter he received from them he always kept sealed and treasured inside a locked drawer. 


	5. The Trials Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King-Consort Yuuri prepares to take his first step as a Novan figurehead and experiences unusual events, both pleasant and unpleasant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so it's not quite the 20th but it's close enough. Tomorrow is probably gonna be a very busy day for me so I'm posting before I forget lololololol
> 
> Also, I want to thank all of you readers who are still checking up on this story. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel somewhat disappointed it didn't turn out as popular as some of my other fics despite the months of work, but at the same time I feel proud that some of you still liked it. So, to all of you 44 kudos, 14 comments and 360+ hits, thank you _soooooooooooooo_ much for reading!! (*´♡`*)
> 
> I may or may not be preparing a belated surprise for the kinktober days I missed out ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Next chapter will be posted October 27th. Or earlier. You know the drill.
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT: Forgot to mention, minor trigger warnings for this chapter. See end notes.

Yuuri wanted, desperately _needed_ something to do other than studying and entertaining himself with hobbies. He needed work to do, _actual_ work, but he didn't know how to ask for it.

Right, he completely understood that given it had barely been more than a month since their wedding and the signing of the peace treaty the Novans may not be happy with Yuuri meddling with their affairs, but surely there must be something, anything that he could be trusted with. He didn't care how minor, he just needed something substantial to do.

Yuuri had spent the most restless night he’s had yet mulling over how and when to breach the topic to Viktor.

And yet, right now, having the perfect opportunity to do so, he couldn't muster the courage to do so.

They had been having breakfast like any other day, the both of them alone in the dining hall. This was the best chance Yuuri had to talk to Viktor over such a sensitive topic, yet he couldn't find the words for it. He'd also caught Viktor sneaking glances when he thought Yuuri wasn't looking, which honestly didn't help his predicament at all.

Yuuri was about to make the leap — and probably say the wrong thing — when Viktor spoke first.

"Yuuri... Do you dislike your wardrobe?"

That caught him off-guard.

"Uhh, what?"

"I've noticed you only wear the same two pairs of clothes every day", Viktor said, cupping his chin between two fingers,

"Oh, that... Well... it's.... true... It's true." Yuuri started before he began to ramble an apology, "I'm so sorry, I know I should be more grateful and you've given me a lot but I've never willingly worn something so luxurious before and I don't rea—"

"Yuuri, Yuuri, it's alright, don't worry about that," Viktor moved his hand from his face to wave reassuringly at Yuuri. "Perhaps I should have asked what you would have preferred first. Let me remedy that."

"Oh, no, no, you don't have to do that!"

But Viktor smiled in that same way he did back when they first shared a meal, which pretty much told Yuuri there was no way he was going to accept a simple 'no'.

"Please Yuuri, I insist. Finding a new tailor for you shouldn't be trouble. And I already have an idea on who could work to your instructions."

"Alright then." Yuuri said with a sigh. Since Viktor was so insistent, he might as well accept it.

"Great!" Viktor exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "I'll have it done as soon as possible."

They finished their breakfast afterwards, drinking a final cup of tea for the morning. Despite being a novelty to him at first, Yuuri had become used to the taste of Earl Grey or Pu-ehr tea. It still wasn't the same as the green tea he had grown with back home, but it was pleasant nonetheless, and gave him the push he needed to start the day.

But there was something else he needed to do to start the day unburdened. Once the maids took away the empty dishes and silverware, and before Viktor had taken his first step away, Yuuri interrupted.

"Viktor, wait!"

It came out more urgent than Yuuri wanted, but Viktor turned seemingly undisturbed, "Yes, Yuuri?"

"Umm..." Yuuri took the leap before he lost courage, "I'm sick of taking classes all month."

To this Viktor directed him a blank stare, "Pardon?"

"What I mean is—!" He was getting flustered, but pressed on, "It's been a month already. I've done nothing all month but study, practice, write letters, talk to Yuri and sleep, and I don't like feeling this... this unproductive! I know it's not easy for your people to trust me yet but there must be something, anything I can do."

Viktor kept looking at him with a neutral expression, pressing his index near his lips as he did whenever he was mulling over something. Self-doubt was starting to rear on Yuuri when the other answered.

"Actually... There was something that was discussed on court two days ago that shouldn't be problematic for you to review on. It hasn't been approved yet so it's still sitting on my desk."

He took Yuuri's hand and started walking back to the double doors, "Let's go back for a moment to show you. Your classes can wait a few minutes, right?"

"... Of course."

So they went, Viktor leading the way and not letting go of Yuuri's hand until the task of finding the parchment in his desk drawers made him do so.

"Here it is. It was pretty much pre-approved, but I'm still working on the finer details."

Yuuri took the proffered parchment, giving it a quick read over.

"Civilian jobs for war veterans?"

"Yes. Compulsory conscription has been imposed since almost the beginning of the war, but now that it's over there's no reason to have so many soldiers active, and there's still much reconstruction and civil work lacking in the country proper. While I can imagine some may prefer to remain within service, we also want to offer new opportunities for those who were conscripted. And to the physically and mentally scarred as well... It just doesn't feel right to abandon them."

Yuuri's attention was drawn away from the parchment to Viktor. His previously sunny expression had changed completely, his semblance darkening. Yuuri had a feeling this was no mere proposal for the monarch, but an emotional investment too — even when Viktor himself, like all the other aristocrats, could live comfortably and relish in the ceasefire, he worked hard and stressed over the wellbeing of his people.

"You're a good man, you know?"

Viktor turned to stare to him, wide-eyed. His surprise was so obvious it saddened Yuuri. Had anyone ever told that to Viktor in any way or form?

"I truly mean what I say."

Viktor lowered his head for a moment, silent-struck, until suddenly he let out a breathy laugh.

"Thank you, Yuuri," Viktor said with a smile in his face and sparkle in his eyes, taking one of Yuuri's hands on his own and kissing the back.

It felt so different when Viktor did that. As a member of the Imperial Family of Shanjia, Yuuri had many people do the same reverent gesture to him, making him feel neutral at best or scornful at worst — or completely and utterly flustered, as he remembered Duke Christophe. But when Viktor did, it felt... honest, sincere.

It made something simmer pleasantly inside Yuuri's chest. He thought it might be satisfaction that his words meant something for Viktor.

Yuuri had noted Viktor was a very physical person. While their marriage had been strictly political, it had taken Viktor just a few days to initiate simple touches, like a hand on Yuuri's shoulder, or a touch on his arm or back. It was somewhat awkward at first, but Yuuri was growing used to it.

Maybe because he missed feeling this close to someone.

In the end they'd stayed for longer. Yuuri had skipped almost half of his morning class, but he cared little. Once back inside his room for the night, Yuuri read the parchment more thoroughly, a smaller paper at his side to add on any thoughts and concerns that may come to his mind.

Viktor had a good idea for the most part, but Yuuri noticed small, overlooked mistakes in some of the logistics of the proposal. As it was, it would involve more moving-around and reorganization that he thought most people could afford as things currently were, not to mention the additional cost of administrators to deal with it. He made a few notes on it, pointing out the obstacles and suggesting a system based on merit and location that would be easier to organize and request.

Yuuri heard a yawn by his side. It was Makkachin, who had slipped from her master's room again to keep Yuuri company.

"You've been pretty tired lately, haven't you?" He said, reclining a bit to pet Makkachin's head affectionately. She leaned into his touch but not by much, and went back to her nap as soon as Yuuri let go.

Yuuri noticed Viktor had been letting her sleep in his bedroom more often, only rarely taking her to court instead of daily as he had back when Yuuri had begun living in the palace. Makkachin in turn had become especially lethargic lately, still the same sweetheart as always but much more slow and lazier.

Maybe she would be having her puppies soon. Better let the burdened lady have her sleep then.

Yuuri went back to his work. It felt good to make tangible progress, and for Viktor to trust him with something to do.

It was well past midnight when the light of Yuuri's desk lamp was turned off.

As expected, the reviewed proposal — with all his suggestions added — was quickly accepted and put in practice. Yuuri felt a small amount of pride at that, even if he wasn't the one to deliver it.

Afterwards, Viktor came to trust Yuuri with more of his work. While Yuuri still couldn't do any work on his own, Viktor had begun to invite him to review court proposals, legislations, petitions and investments, and take any he may want to check more thoroughly to his own desk and room. Books and study notes were soon joined by a steadily-growing stack of official parchments and informal annexes.

It was a start.

 

* * *

 

What _was_ unexpected for Yuuri was to witness the results of the employment proposal firsthand.

It was around two weeks after Viktor brought the reviewed proposal to court. Yuuri immediately noticed the slew of new servants around the palace — from maids and valets to guards, gardeners, chefs, stablehands, and others Yuuri couldn't so easily distinguish. He didn't dislike it, if anything the palace had seemed sometimes too big for the comparatively scarce amount of servants, but their sudden appearance still surprised him.

And while he did his best to have a cordial relationship with the servants, he didn't expect to get to meet any of them personally.

Yuuri had been coming back from an evening in the garden with the blond Yuri, in which Yuuri had gotten his clothes completely dirty from crawling among the greenery looking for Yuri's beloved Puma Tiger Scorpion — whose name he convinced Yuri to shorten to Potya for the sake of simplicity. He wanted to take a quick bath, and went to look for a change of clothes in his room beforehand, preferring to do so himself as to pick to his specific wants.

So it was quite a surprise when, the moment he entered his room, he was met by the sight of one of the valets picking crumpled fabrics from the carpeted floor.

"Your Majesty! I'm really sorry for this mess!" the valet immediately rose from the floor to greet Yuuri with a deep bow.

"It's alright," Yuuri walked closer, crouching slightly to pick one of the fabrics and give it back to the servant, "It was a simple accident."

That way he got a closer look of the valet. He seemed younger and smaller than Yuuri himself, with auburn hair, tan skin, thick eyebrows and a gentle face. However, all of that was overshadowed by his most peculiar feature: an eye patch.

Yuuri noticed too late he was staring.

"Apologies, that was rude of me..."

"Please, your Majesty, don't apologize. It's normal you would get distracted by my eye patch. I'm used to getting that reaction and it doesn't really offend me."

The valet moved towards one of the cabinets, the pile of fabrics in one hand, and opened one of the drawers to quickly close it, then another, and began stalling while looking over the other cabinet by the side of the closet.

"It's the second drawer to the left," Yuuri provided helpfully.

"Thank you, your Majesty." The valet did as told, neatly organizing the fabrics within the drawer.

Yuuri felt somewhat intrigued. It was obvious the young valet was one of the former soldiers hired by the palace.

Out of curiosity he asked, "What is your name?"

"Leo, your Majesty," the valet responded with a kind smile. "I just arrived this morning."

Yuuri nodded. A beat passed in which Yuuri debated whether or not to ask the question that weighted most heavily in his heart, but in the end, sensing it was better to have proof of word that allow self-doubt to eat at him, he pressed forwards.

"Leo, if I may ask an impertinent question... What do you think of me?"

The young valet was taken aback by his question. "I-I'm sorry, your Majesty?"

"You're a former soldier, right? You fought Shanjians. And I'm a Shanjian married to you king. What do you think of me?" When Leo remained quiet, Yuuri added, "I'm not asking you to feel sympathy for me, and I promise your answer won't offend me. I want to know what you, who fought until the end of this war, think of me, so I can better understand the true feelings of Nova."

Leo still looked apprehensive and a little troubled, nonetheless he answered after a deep breath. "Well, your Majesty... I can't speak for every Novan out there, I'm sure there's people who still hold a grudge against your homeland but… It’s hard to hold onto hate for an enemy you don’t even know why you’re truly fighting for. And it’s much harder after you've been captured by the enemy and, instead of giving you death or torture, they conscript you into a troop much like the ones in Nova, all children, elders and prisoners of war…”

Yuuri listened in silence, feeling a chill crawl down his spine. He knew the desperate measures his country had taken to maintain their edge in the war, but back the it had all been graphs and words to him, worth worrying about but without personal impact.

Hearing it from the young valet — younger than Yuuri, barely an adult — put an image to all those second-hand facts. The mostly-hidden scars under his uniform, and his missing eye spoke of losses greater than any numbers documented. It made it personal.

Leo continued, his gaze downcast. "They… They were kind to me. The soldiers. They knew I was a Novan but still shared what little meal they had and spoke of the homes and loved ones they wanted to go back to... They were just like— no, I was just like them…”

Leo raised his head again. "When the Novan ships arrived announcing the war was over because of the king’s marriage to the Shanjian prince, most of us were just happy we could finally go back home. We don’t really care where your Majesty is from… I-I'm sorry, that was impertinent."

Yuuri gently raised his palm, indicating for the young man to be at ease, "Don't be. It was me who asked first, and you have given me a very illuminating answer. Thank you for that. You may leave now."

He saw the younger man visibly relax, an easy smile on his face. "Yes, your Majesty."

Leo gave a polite bow and went through the door, leaving Yuuri alone in the room with only his thoughts for company.

So, much like Shanjia, what the Novans may truly want is for their futures to improve, regardless of their King-Consort’s origin. Knowing that, Yuuri felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders. Perhaps gaining the trust of the Novans wouldn't be so far out of reach.

Now, he just had to think of a way.

 

* * *

 

The idea came to Yuuri three nights later while reviewing documents and letters with Viktor in his room. He had been mulling over Leo's words over and over, but with his almost non-existent role in Nova's society and politics he couldn't come up with anything on his own. Seeing Viktor so preoccupied on his own, constantly explaining to Yuuri the societal and economic context behind each letter and proposal, Yuuri decided to simply ask Viktor himself for an answer.

"Viktor, I want the Novan people to trust me. How can I do it?"

"Eh?" Viktor blinked in confusion, visibly stopping his previous line of thought. "What do you mean Yuuri? What brought that up?"

"I mean, I know I'm not really allowed to interfere without your permission, but I don't want the people to think of me as cold or uncaring if I can do anything about it. It's just that I don't know what I _could_ do about it."

Yuuri knew it was a tall order. The peace and marriage treaty he himself signed pretty much spelled out the suspicion the Novan Court regarded his presence with, but Viktor had proved he was willing to listen to reason and also committed to his people. Moreover, Viktor had already trusted Yuuri by accepting his own proposal even under harsh compromise.

If there was any chance of anyone listening to his plea, it was Viktor.

Viktor put down the parchment and quill in his hands, bringing one hand to his chin, his gaze coming to the window in front of them. From the tower they could see the lights of streets and homes stretching beyond the castle walls.

After a moment of silence Viktor finally responded. "Three fortnights from now Nova will celebrate a grand festival in honor of the Good Lady. It's customary for the royal family to make a public appearance then, mostly to give praises to the gods and such. It's a very public affair."

"And given the recent end of the war and recall of conscripted soldiers I can imagine the atmosphere will be quite different this year," Yuuri interjected.

Viktor nodded, "I think a public appearance from you would be quite unexpected, but given how things are and the nature of the treaty, it may not be unwelcome..."

"Will the Court accept it? I mean I'm still a Shanjian in their eyes."

"They will, even if they don't approve," Viktor turned to him, "The conditions were for you to not act without my approval and knowledge, so it shouldn't be a problem if you have both. However..."

"However?"

Viktor brought a hand to Yuuri's shoulder, his gaze turning softer. "The stakes are high, and I've seen you're not very comfortable being the center of attention. I won't mince words: if you remain in the sidelines then nothing will happen, but if you make a public appearance only to flub it, that could ruin your reputation. Are you sure you want to do this anyways?”

Yuuri gulped audibly. He'd always run away from public appearances, always choosing to be in his sister's and nephew's shadow and work from behind the scenes. But he wasn't in Shanjia anymore. He had no presence or trust here, and if he didn't do something about that, it would remain that way forever.

So Yuuri nodded resolutely. "I want to. I know I'm not ready yet, but I'll do my best to be ready in time for the festival."

Seeing Yuuri's determination brought a smile to Viktor's face. "That's settled then. I'll see everything is ready for the day so you can focus on your part."

Viktor took Yuuri's hand on his own, a thumb brushing over the back of Yuuri's hand, his visage gentle as he came closer. "I believe in you, Yuuri."

"Your belief won't be unfounded," Yuuri smiled back, "I promise."

Yuuri was determined to gain the people's trust; he would _not_ fail this chance he was given. He quickly rearranged his entire curriculum to cover speech and pronunciation, vocalization, gesturing, training to increase his presence and maintain his composure under pressure, anything he thought he might need for his public appearance. He spent days reading and re-reading books containing past Novan monarchs' speeches and letters, both in the library and through the night in his room. He practiced everywhere he could, either with his tutor or anyone willing to listen, be it Leo, Yuri, Viktor, a congregation of servants, Makkachin, or by himself in front of the mirror. He asked Viktor to bring him a speech writer, and worked closely with her on the words he would recite that day.

But despite his determination, he failed to consider the importance of his physical appearance that day, more specifically his clothes. Yuuri thought about using one of the fancier — and more uncomfortable — garments in his closet for that day, failing to keep in mind how his own comfort could improve or hinder his appearance and speech ability.

Fortunately, Viktor did consider it long beforehand.

One day at noon, Viktor asked Yuuri to follow him, insisting it was very important that he did. Yuuri thought it unusual, but didn't question him. They walked all the way to the other side of the palace and into the hallways that made most of the guest rooms, stopping in front of one of the doors.

When Yuuri entered at Viktor's prompting, he was very surprised at what he found inside. Beside the usual furniture that decorated the guest rooms, this one was filled with piles and rolls of fabric in all manner of colors, parchments strewn all over the floor, scissors, thread rolls, measuring tape, and similar tools scattered on the table, vanity, nightstand and bed, and in the center of it all a young boy assembling what seemed to be parts of a mannequin.

"Ahh!! Your Majesties!" the boy quickly let go of the mannequin to bow deeply to the monarchs. "I'm so sorry, I didn't expect you so soon!"

"At ease," Viktor said, pulling the surprised Yuuri closer with one hand. "Yuuri, I want you to meet Guang Hong, apprentice tailor and son of the royal tailor of Shanjia."

Yuuri's eyes widened. Did Viktor say _Shanjia_?!

"It's an honor to meet you in person, your Majesty," the boy — Guang Hong — said while rising up.

The first thing Yuuri noticed was how young the boy looked, with a baby face and dewy-eyes that, given the boy’s height, undoubtedly belied his age. He had mussed light-brown hair, brown eyes and features that, upon closer inspection, Yuuri could ascertain definitely belonged to a Shanjian.

It was still unbelievable for Viktor to allow any Shanjian at the palace.

"Viktor, how—?"

"Remember when I told you of the open-trade proposal with your country?" Yuuri dumbly nodded, reminiscing of the night Viktor excitedly discussed all the details over the official parchment with him.

"And remember you said you would be completely prepared for you public debut and then forgot about what clothes you would wear for it?" Yuuri nodded, slower and more embarrassed. Viktor wasn't wrong about that, he didn't pay attention.

"And also remember that I said I would find a solution to your fashion woes since you didn't like what was in your closet? Well, I thought the best solution would be to hire a personal tailor for you, one that could work to your own preferences, and one that could better understand what you liked to wear, like a fellow Shanjian! Even better, a fellow Shanjian that has already made clothes for you and your family."

"U-Um, excuse me, your Majesty," Guang Hong spoke after Viktor finished, "By myself I haven't created any designs for his Highness or the royal family. But I have, like my brothers, worked closely with my father in each of his works. I may not have independent experience, but I promise I won't disappoint!"

Viktor laughed amicably. "Don't worry, Guang Hong, I've received good word about your work and skills, and I have confidence you'll meet all expectations. So..." he turned back to Yuuri, "What do you think? Do you approve?"

A personal tailor and fellow Shanjian who had already worked for his family? Perhaps it's the sense of comfort and familiarity that he needs in his wardrobe.

Yuuri smiled in approval. "I do. It will be a pleasure to see your work, Guang Hong."

"The pleasure is mine, your Highness! I-I mean, your Majesty!"

Yuuri laughed in earnest. "I can guess it must be hard, having known me all your life as the Prince of Shanjia. I'll be requesting your work at a later time. For now I'll leave you to sort your luggage and make yourself comfortable."

Guang Hong bowed again. "Thank you, your Majesty."

Thanks to both Viktor and Guang Hong, his clothing would be one less thing to worry about, as long as Yuuri remembered to actually contact the young tailor. He had to make a note of that...

 

* * *

 

That night, instead of accompanying Viktor in reviewing his paperwork or practicing as he had made a routine of doing, Yuuri sat in front of his desk mulling over the events of the afternoon.

It was not that he was displeased by Viktor hiring Guang Hong as a surprise, but rather the implications of his explanation. Specifically, that Viktor had contracted a Shanjian directly, to work at the palace even, and that it had been allowed at all. It made Yuuri wonder how permissive the trade accord actually was. If they allowed direct contract of Shanjian professionals it had to be pretty permissive, Yuuri couldn't think of anything that would be banned after that — besides, obviously, illegal products.

That gave Yuuri an idea for the festival.

Viktor had emphasized to Yuuri the importance of seizing the chance to surprise others to curry positive attention. It was a tactic he insisted had worked greatly for him. And now Yuuri knew how he could surprise the Novans.

Fireworks.

It was an exclusively Shanjian invention, not imported outside their territories even to this date. They had become a staple of festivals and public events due to the spectacle they created, even when designed to explode in the simplest shapes. Yuuri fondly remembered his childhood when he would be brought to a festival, ceremony, or public appearance, hand-in-hand with Mother or Father. He would eagerly await for the end to see the fireworks be lit, flying into the sky and exploding in all manner of wondrous shapes from multi-colored flowers to animals, dispersing and sparkling like stars in the night sky, or even lit on the ground and flying upwards like flaming dragons. It was one of the few memories and experiences that had persisted unsullied with the passage of time.

Yuuri seriously doubted the Novans had ever witnessed such a spectacle. He couldn't think of anything else that would cause such a surprise, and he was sure the people would be elated to see it.

Yes. It was decided.

Yuuri pulled a paper sheet from his drawer to the desk, took his inked quill in hand, and began to write. Since this was meant to be a surprise it would be better to make it so only Mari could read about it. He carefully coded his message into each line of text.

 

_Want to impress Nova. Make public appearance. Yes. For real. Have to prepare. Make surprise. Need fireworks. Bring in trade ship. Bring best ones._

 

Yuuri smiled to himself, sure the Novans would love it too.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri continued his routine for the following days, focusing on his vocal exercises, curbing his performance anxiety as much as possible, and projecting an image of confidence — Yuuri really didn’t think he had much going for the latter, but Viktor insisted he had an innate charismatic quality of his own he just hadn't discovered yet. Just pep talk, Yuuri guessed, but he'd rather not think about that so much, or else the negativity would consume him. He needed to focus.

By then his speech was finished and redacted, only awaiting for him to memorize it accordingly. He took to practicing it in front of others whenever possible to get used to public attention more quickly.

At this moment, he was practicing in front of Yuri in the garden.

"This is the fourth time in a row you've flubbed it."

"I know!" said a flustered Yuuri. "It's hard to get the hang of the words or the feel!"

Yuri was sitting on the bench, Potya on his lap, both of them directing an unamused stare at Yuuri. They had been judging Yuuri's speech training on his own request from the start, but even with the actual wording he would pronounce at the festival Yuuri still flubbed often.

It was also pretty ridiculous to Yuuri that he would still feel pressured at Yuri's and Potya’s presence, when one was both a child and his (one) friend and the other was _an animal_.

"Maybe you could ask stupid Viktor for help? I mean shouldn't he be helping you in the first place?"

"I can't. Viktor deals with so much every day, I can't burden his with this too."

Yuri hummed, stroking Potya's fur. "Tough... maybe if you pretend to be him?"

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean it literally. Pretend you're Viktor speaking to the commoners, pretentiousness and everything. He always acts this incredibly pompous way whenever someone else is looking. It may help. Just stand straight, puff out your chest, and pretend you're a god among us sad little mortals."

Yuuri couldn't help it, both the visual image and the blasphemous expression used in any context related to his husband that still encapsulated _so well_ the essentials of his public image sent Yuuri into a laughing fit, soon echoed by Yuri.

"Oh my—" Yuuri struggled to speak while regaining his breath, "My gods— Yuri, what— what would your guardian think of you speaking of the gods like that?"

Yuri also had a hard time stifling his giggling. "He's not here, who cares!"

It took a few more seconds but finally Yuuri managed to subdue his laughter to a few stray chuckles. "Ahahaha— Ah— Alright, it— It may work, actually. Let me try."

Yuuri wiped away a stray tear with his thumb and took a few breaths to regain his composure. Mimic Viktor... Maybe that could help.

Yuuri began invoking images of his husband. He hadn't gotten the chance to see Viktor in court since he began living in Nova, so he didn't have a reference on how Viktor conducted himself in courtly matters. Still, Yuuri reminisced of the day of their wedding. Viktor exuded elegance and confidence then. Even with the distracting pressure of the situation Yuuri couldn't ignore his husband's charisma and tranquility under so many watchful eyes. And when they paraded around the city, while Yuuri clung to Viktor's hand and focused on him to distract himself from the surroundings, he noticed how Viktor's presence and charm seemed to increase twofold. He even seemed to _glow_ under the attention. Literally too, Yuuri thought he saw Viktor becoming inexplicably brighter, through magic perhaps.

It was difficult, but Yuuri closed his eyes for a moment and focused of that picture of Viktor, trying to feel to the core of his being how Viktor would act and feel under the eyes of his beloved subjects.

Yuuri took a few steps back to give himself space, and suddenly tripped over a bump in the ground.

He stumbled backwards before falling on his behind on the grass at the sides of the paved ground. He heard a loud hiss and guessed he must have tripped over Potya.

However, when he looked in front of him, he saw the cat was standing on the bench, hairs raised, while Yuri stared at him wide-eyed and slack-jawed.

He had barely turned toward the source of the sound when he heard Yuri scream, "Watch out!!" And was met with the sight of two thin, pearl-white fangs protruding from the wide maw of a snake, ready to strike at him.

Yuuri was immediately paralyzed with fear, unable to even scream, as if his entire body had suddenly become devoid of air and energy. His body drained of warmth, and his thoughts emptied of anything but the image of the serpent's sharp fangs, and what they may contain within.

Before the snake had a chance to bite there was a blur of movement that pushed him further backwards, onto his back. For an instant Yuuri saw an arcing blur at the edge of his vision, under the background of the pinkish-orange, darkening sky.

Shivering, Yuuri lifted himself upright and noticed Yuri panting at his side, a branch held tightly on his hand. Yuri's head turned in his direction.

"Are you hurt?" he said in a rush of breath.

"I... don't think so" said Yuuri. His head felt muddled and his voice sounded strange to his ears, as if he were speaking underwater.

Carefully, Yuuri rose to his feet. His legs felt incredibly awkward and heavy, like they were made of stone. He brought his hands to his arms and chest, feeling around for any signs of injury, but found none.

"I— I think I killed it."

"What was it?" asked Yuuri. The logical part of his mind felt the question idiotic, he knew what it was, but he was still so incredulous he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Snake... It was— It was going to bite you and I— I couldn't—" Yuri's voice began to break.

Yuuri hugged Yuri, the latter jumping a little in surprise before dropping the branch he was holding to wrap his arms around Yuuri's waist. Yuuri wasn't sure why he had done that before anything else, but it was the first think that came to his mind to comfort him, so he went along with the motions.

Bringing a hand to caress blond locks, Yuuri whispered, "It's alright, it's over now."

Turning his gaze once again to the same place had been standing just seconds ago. He could see the long, thin form of the serpent lying prone on the grass, a spot of red over the vibrant green scales of its head, maw partly-open revealing milky, sharp fangs.

Yuuri couldn't suppress a shudder.

"I... I think we should leave for today."

"Yeah," came Yuri's muffled voice.

They separated, Yuri coming back to the bench for a moment to pick up Potya, who was still arching its back and swishing its tail back and forth in a sign of wariness. They walked back to the castle in complete silence, and Yuuri quietly resented the oblivious guards who saluted them on their way in for not being aware of the danger they just went through.

While they walked through the hallway, Yuri suddenly broke the silence. "Should I tell my uncle about this?"

Ah, he must be referring to Advisor Yakov. "Yeah, I think that would be best."

The royal garden might be nothing like any other garden Yuuri had visited before, but he wasn't foolish enough to ignore that serpents, especially aggressive ones, shouldn't just be wandering around populated gardens for any reason.

Stopping at the double-doors to Yuuri's room, Yuri lingered around for a moment before muttering, "See you tomorrow, then."

"Good night, Yuri. See you," Yuuri answered, keeping watch on him until he rounded the corner at the end of the hallway, moving out of sight.

Normally Yuri didn't even bother saying goodbyes when their meetings came to an end. It felt so strange to hear him do so.

Before he entered his room, Yuuri spoke to one of the guards by the doorway. "Call Leo, please."

"Yes, your Majesty."

Once in his room, Yuuri walked directly to his bed, sitting at the end and feeling himself crumple under his own weight. His skin still felt cold and clammy, and there was now a painful pounding inside his skull.

He could have died today. If that snake turned out to be venomous, he could well have died today.

Moreover, given Viktor's status and the recent increase of security, there was no way a snake could have gotten inside the palace by itself.

Could it be...

Could it be that it was planted on purpose?

And if so, was it intended for him?

He had been frequenting the garden alongside Yuuri everyday, which not even Viktor did.

The creak of the door opening broke him out of his thoughts with an involuntary flinch.

"Your Majesty, did you summon me?" It was Leo.

"Yes, I... I need something to calm myself. Tea, perhaps." said Yuuri.

"Does chamomile sound good?"

"Yes, please." Anything would do, Yuuri didn't care about flavors. He was teetering at the edge of panic and he had to calm down.

"Immediately, your Majesty." Leo gave a polite bow before turning back through the door, leaving Yuuri alone once again.

He didn't move until he heard a tell-tale scratching coming from the door to Viktor's room. Sluggishly, forgetting any consideration he previously had of not entering his husband's room without permission, he walked towards it and turned the doorknob slowly. He hadn't opened the door more than a few centimeters before Makkachin squeezed herself through the gap.

Yuuri closed the door again. Makkachin kept staring at him, loudly whining in sympathy.

He turned back to the bed with Makkachin on his heels, plopping back on the plush mattress. Makkachin, still whining, bumped her face against him, jumping to half-lay across his thighs. Yuuri began idly petting her, holding the gaze of her small, brown, innocent, sympathetic eyes.

"Thank you, Makka. You're such a sweet girl."

They remained like that for minutes, Yuuri petting and scratching on Makkachin's soft, fluffy fur while she remained half-draped over his legs. Her tail, which had been tucked between her legs, had turned into a soft swish behind her, indicating her change of mood, and Yuuri felt his own dread slowly ebb away too.

He head the door creak open again, thinking it must be Leo coming back with the tea.

He was taken aback when he saw it was Viktor alongside Advisor Yakov. Viktor's visage, usually sunny and sincere around Yuuri, was now full of severity.

Yuuri felt uncertain at his husband's unfamiliar expression, but it was nothing compared to the plunge of dread and wrongness that came over him when he heard Viktor speak with a cold tone he had never used on Yuuri himself.

"We need to speak right now."


	6. A Promise Discarded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King-Consort Yuuri makes his debut as a public figure in Nova in the midst of his private life taking an unexpected shift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ONLY ONE MORE CHAPTER LEFT FOR THE END!! Of this part at least :P
> 
> Please remember this is just Part 1 of a two-parter story. If you want to follow the rest please consider Subscribing to the series, since I've noticed a few of my friends and readers missed that detail ^^;;
> 
> Once again, **MANY** thanks to the wonderful Arebell for providing beautiful artwork for this fic, and for her continued support! You can find the original art post [HERE](http://doodlesandstuff.tumblr.com/post/178771533996/hi-everyone-its-time-to-finally-show-you-what). If you like it, please give her all the kudos and reblogs ❤
> 
> Next chapter will be posted November 3rd.

The echo of Viktor's words rattled inside Yuuri's head, the door slamming shut with a resounding boom like an ominous warning. For the first time since his arrival in Nova Yuuri felt hopelessly trapped and unsafe. Advisor Yakov’s presence in his room, scowling expression half-shrouded in shadow and a folder held in his hand like some kind of weapon, felt alien and strange from the man who had welcomed him into Nova with tentative encouragement. Viktor's icy stare, eyes in which Yuuri had once found comfort in, now chilled him down to the marrow of his bones.

"V-Vikto —"

"Yuuri," he interrupted, "Have you been lying to me?"

For a moment, Yuuri thought he must have heard wrong, that he was still reeling from the attack in the garden and the paranoia of his suspicions. His answer sounded like a gasp for air. " _ What _ ?"

Viktor repeated slower, the ice in his eyes growing colder. "Have you been lying to me?"

"Viktor, what is this about? Lying about wha—?"

"Yuuri, please, be honest with me!"

Viktor yelled at him. Viktor yelled at him and looked at him with eyes so full of anger and disappointment and  _ Yuuri didn't know why _ . Restlessness and confusion gradually drained into him, polluting his mind and heart with panic, making him deaf to Makkachin’s distressed whine, and Yuuri couldn't stop his voice from rising in desperation.

"I don't understand!" Yuuri yelled back, "I don't understand what you want me to say! I’ve been honest with you from the start!"

Viktor's scowl deepened, a telling sign Yuuri's answer had been the wrong one. "Yuuri, I can't believe this. Even now you will still lie to me?"

"Lie about what?! I haven't lied to you!"

"Your Majesty, if I may," Advisor Yakov moved forwards, stopping just a few steps in front of Yuuri. "I believe we have enough evidence of your deceit. And given your unwillingness to confess, proof of this evidence is in order."

The advisor opened the folder in his hands, taking one paper from within and handing it to Yuuri. With a trembling hand he took it, scanning the contents.

It was one of his letters to Mari.

Yuuri's eyes grew wider and his skin chilled further. Panic morphed into outrage. He stood up from his seat and his voice rose in accusation, inadvertently forcing the increasingly distressed Makkachin away from him. 

"You—! You've been reading my letters?!"

"A security measure, given our nations situation and your status. And from what we've recently discovered, not an unreasonable one." Advisor Yakov glared at him. "I suspected something was off when we noticed coded messages in the text. Although I will hand it to your Majesty, your Shanjian code was almost impossible to decipher. Had I less dedicated agents you may have gotten away with it too."

"Away with what?!" screamed Yuuri, "You're the one who's been violating my privacy! I keep hearing you accuse me of lying and plotting when you're the ones who’ve deceived me!"

"You want to kill my people with bombs, Yuuri! What else was I supposed to do?!"

Yuuri's thoughts grinded to a halt.

"W-W-What?! No!"

"Then how do you explain this?" Advisor Yakov interjected, taking out another piece of paper, Yuuri's last letter to Mari. "The proof is here, you intend to bring bombs from Shanjia and have them used during the festival."

Addled with panic, confusion, and pressure, Yuuri struggled to make sense of their words. "That's not it! I swear that's not—!"

"Then what it is, Yuuri?! You won't confess, you won't explain. You keep telling me I'm wrong but won't tell me anything! How can I believe you?!"

Yuuri struggled to breathe. His legs and arms felt weak and heavy. His thoughts were muddled and smothered, and pain lanced through his head with every throb of his veins. His skin, pale and cold, itched terribly underneath his skin, and over his back invisible claws dug into his nerves.

Dread overcame him, a powerful dread like he hadn't felt in years, back when Father was assassinated and Mother died of illness leaving him and his sister vulnerable to the machinations of that cruel, sadistic general who had almost,  _ almost _ made glamorized slaves out of him and Mari.

And here he was again. Trapped in his own room.

Unable to speak, unable to do anything.

Viktor won't believe him, Viktor doesn't  _ want _ to believe him.

 

_ He never did. _

 

Viktor, who had wanted peace as much as him. Viktor, who had guaranteed Yuuri's sacrifice wouldn't be in vain.

 

_ It was in vain. _

 

Viktor, who had promised Yuuri wouldn't be judged an enemy or treated a prisoner.

 

_ Yet here you are, an enemy, a prisoner. _

 

Viktor, who said he believed in Yuuri.

 

_ He never believed in you. _

 

Viktor, who spied on him from the start, waiting for the moment Yuuri let his guard down. Who now cornered him like a an animal, accusing him of deceit, accusing him of treason, to drag him off to be judged as such.

And the sentence of traitors? Execution.

He was going to die. He was going to die here, pathetic and alone, surrounded by people who hated who he was, by Viktor's own decree.

Yuuri didn't notice the ground rapidly approaching his face, and the thud of his body against the floor and desk went unheard to his deaf ears. He only noticed the spike of pain against his head and back, and a trickling sensation over his shoulder. He couldn't breathe, he couldn't see, his brain was on fire and all he could do about it was curl into himself and wait for the executioner's sword to fall.

He couldn’t remember when he began crying, the sound of his own sobs and wails echoing inside his head.

He felt hands upon him, trying to straighten him up, to lay him against the chopping block.

He felt a brush of fingers on his face, smearing tears against his cheeks.

And slowly, so slowly, the buzzing inside his head receded, his ears unmuffled, and he heard a voice constantly calling his name.

 

_...ri... _

 

_...uri... _

 

_...Yu...ri... _

 

_...Yuur...i... _

 

_...Yuuri... _

 

_...Yuuri...! _

 

"Yuuri! Yuuri, wake up!"

Like rapidly falling from a great height, Yuuri slammed back to reality, a blooming pain settling on the back of his head as if he had split it open on impact. The world shifted and expanded, gaining color, shapes morphing and settling into recognizable forms. He could breathe again, every gulp of air felt sweet and relieving.

Viktor was kneeling in front of him, touching his cheek and shoulder, calling his name over and over.

"V-Viktor...?" Yuuri sobbed.

"Yes. Are you alright now?"

Yuuri nodded, still reeling from what he now recognized as a panic attack. For a moment it was as if nothing had happened. Viktor didn't look at him with hatred but concern, offering his hands to help Yuuri back on his feet, asking him if he had hurt himself.

But then Yuuri remembered.

The lull of shock vanished, and rearing behind it was anger. In a fit of rage, Yuuri pushed Viktor away.

"Don't touch me!!"

"Your Majesty!" Yakov quickly moved to catch Viktor before he fell backwards.

"Don't talk to me like that!! Don't talk to me like you care!!"

"Yuuri—"

"Shut up! Just shut up!! Stop pretending you care if you're just going to kill me!!"

"Yuuri liste—!"

"No!! I heard enough! Nothing I say will change your mind so just go ahead and kill me, you conniving bastard!!"

Yuuri gritted his teeth, hands gripping his biceps, mustering all the pain and betrayal in his heart. The edge of the desk painfully dug into his back, but Yuuri still refused to move an inch closer to Viktor.

Viktor’s expression shifted into a slight grimace of pain as he felt the impact of Yuuri’s anger. Good, he wanted Viktor to hurt just the same as he did.

"Do it!! If you're going to get me killed, do it yourself!!"

"Your Majesty, we won't get anything else from him in this state, we should leave." Yakov muttered.

Viktor remained still for a moment, hands held up like he wanted to reach out to Yuuri again, but in the end he dropped them to his sides and turned around.

“Makkachin, come.” Viktor said, beckoning the nervous pet that, reluctantly, followed after her master.

Both men walked out, the door slamming shut behind them with a sense of finality.

Yuuri finally moved away from the desk, his lower back still blooming with pain. He noticed a large ink stain coming from his shoulder to his chest, and the heavy inkwell fallen at his side, but he didn't care.

He didn't care anymore.

Slowly, he removed his stained jacket and shoes, letting them drop over the drying ink stain on the floor  — they were ruined anyways.

He sat on the edge of the bed. His head was empty of any thoughts but the endless repetition of the past tortuous minutes, and his heart was charged with acid, bilious anguish. For the first time ever since coming to Nova, for the first time since he was a child...

Yuuri cried all night until he passed out from exhaustion.

 

* * *

 

The palace had truly become Yuuri's prison. Viktor had simply decided he was guilty of whatever he was being accused of.

Yuuri was no longer allowed to go anywhere in the palace without a servant or a guard supervising him, and even with an escort he had been completely barred from most areas of the palace, including the garden. His tutors had become suspicious of him, to the point Yuuri no longer saw any reason for continuing studying under people who so obviously resented him. He was no longer allowed to see Yuri, not even under watch, and even Makkachin had been taken away somewhere else a few days after. Viktor didn't call him to his room to review proposals or even chat. His letters from Mari had all been taken away for 'investigation', Yuuri had no hope of seeing them again, and he wasn't stupid enough to believe any of the letters he wrote now would ever reach Mari.

Under Yuuri's own discretion, he no longer ate his meals in the dining room, preferring to have them taken to his bedroom.

He didn't speak to anyone anymore. Even Guang Hong was kept under watch, and Leo, being a servant of the Crown, would serve the Crown's interests before Yuuri's.

Solitude and distrust defined every day of his life now.

But somehow, it had renewed his determination.

Yuuri felt energized by their unjust resentment. He threw himself entirely to his training, doing nothing the whole day but practice his gestures, his pronunciation, his voice range, memorizing his words, researching the oratory skills of other Novan kings. He didn't have anyone that could listen to him now, but even when he imagined himself surrounded by the hateful stares of the Novan people, Yuuri no longer found himself flubbing his speech or stuttering his words.

More than ever in his life he felt a burning desire to prove everyone wrong.

He sought out Guang Hong's services personally, which was how he found he’d been put under surveillance by his own contractor's foolish suspicion. Together they spent the following days designing Yuuri's clothing for the festival night, taking all the necessary measures, picking over the fabrics for it,  and changing any details to better suit his specifications.

Small mercy that the young tailor seemed eager to work whenever he could, probably of a want of anything else to do while virtually imprisoned.

He was to look elegant and graceful as was appropriate for a statesman, but not enough as to be comparable to Viktor, or any other self-important Novan aristocrat. He would wear no capes, no crowns and no jewels, as the embroidery and textures in his clothes would provide sufficient decoration. More than anything, he was to look Novan, for a population that had little love for Yuuri's own homeland.

Yuuri forewent any glamour for simplicity in his appearance. It was the way he had done all his life. And this time there was intent behind it, a purpose.

Four days before the festival, Leo left a tray of tea with biscuits in his room, and left with only a polite goodbye. When Yuuri went to pour himself a cup he found a little paper slip hidden under one of the saucers, he unfolded it.

 

_ Uncle and Viktor are both idiots. Prove them wrong, I know you can. I'll be eager to see you take the spotlight from Viktor at the festival. _

_ \- Y _

 

Yuuri smiled. Yuri had always been very honest. It was comforting to know someone out there would still be rooting for him.

He kept the note inside one of his books.

Two days before the festival there was a knock on Yuuri's door that he didn't care to answer, since everyone but a very small group of servants came and went at leisure without asking permission anymore. Unsurprisingly, it was Viktor.

Yuuri didn't bother turning around or greeting him, but cut his speech practice short and remained silent waiting for Viktor to say what he came to.

He felt a slight twinge of satisfaction seeing in the mirror's reflection how Viktor struggled to find his words.

"You look good," Viktor finally said.

"Thanks, you Majesty" was all Yuuri responded, emphasizing the last two words. He was wearing the garment Guang Hong had made for him, practicing in it to get the feeling right. It felt heavy despite the lightness of the material and the lack of accessories.

Viktor remained silent for another few seconds that to Yuuri felt like an eternity. He just wanted him to leave.

"Are you ready?"

"I am. I'll prove your trust wasn't unfounded," Yuuri answered, spiting the word 'trust' like it was the most acrid thing that had ever slid off his tongue.

He didn't feel guilty at the slight, almost imperceptible flinch that came from Viktor.

"I see. That's good."

Yuuri remained in stubborn silence, pretending to fiddle with the cravat of his suit, mentally willing Viktor to leave him alone, until finally he did.

"Good night then, Yuuri."

Yuuri didn't answer back.

One day before the festival, from his bedroom's window, Yuuri saw a small fleet of loaded ships arrive at port. Trading ships. He briefly wondered if they would be allowed to unload, and if Yuuri would be allowed to give them instructions at all.

Probably not.

Yuuri sighed to himself. It seemed his plan had been for nothing. He would have to do with his words alone. He hoped Viktor was at least reasonable enough to allow Yuuri to explain what his damned 'bombs' were actually for before he had him hauled to the chopping block.

Whatever the case, he would angst about it once he was done with his speech.

The day of the festival, Yuuri was wide awake before the the first rays of sunlight filtered through his windows.

It was time.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri went through the motions of his morning routine. He got up from his bed, washed his face and teeth, set his glasses over his face, put on simple daytime clothes and waited for the servants to come with breakfast and to serve as Viktor's vigilance over him.

He didn't expect Viktor himself to enter instead.

"Good morning, Yuuri," he said with a subdued smile, "I hope you had a good night rest."

"I managed."

Behind him, Leo came from the door with a tray of light breakfast in hand, graciously placing it on Yuuri's desk. Viktor still made no move or gave any explanation for his presence in Yuuri's room so early in the day.

"Do you need anything?" asked Yuuri impatiently.

"I..." Viktor's polite smile soon dissipated, replaced by a concerned frown. "I was hoping you could accompany me to the city today, since you'll be part of the festivities as well."

Yuuri sighed. Viktor asked that as if Yuuri has any choice to begin with.

"I'll go as soon as I finish my morning meal."

"Oh, good! Very well..." Viktor's voice rose a note higher from his previous near-muttering. Why did he sound so enthusiastic anyways? Was he so eager to show him in public before having him dealt with? "I'll be waiting for you outside for our departure. Just ask the guards to guide you to the stagecoach. I’ll see you then."

"Right. See you."

With that, Viktor left, leaving Leo to play watchman for Yuuri.

Yuuri ate in complete silence, not saying or asking anything. With almost a month of the same silent judgment from the servants he had gotten used to it to the point of ignoring it altogether.

He did notice, from the corner of his eye, the young valet seemed somewhat uncomfortable, as if he wanted to tell Yuuri something, but he never did. So Yuuri paid no mind.

Once he finished his meal he left the used dishes on the tray and quietly thanked Leo, who, still wearing the same troubled expression, just answered politely back.

Yuuri adjusted his clothes one last time before coming out of the door and doing as Viktor instructed him. His time had been already taken from him until nightfall, no reason to idle about it. The guard, with the same iciness as all the servants had begun to treat Yuuri with, just nodded at Yuuri's request and guided him all the way to the other end of the castle, to the outside, and to a stable area. He could see an elegant carriage waiting outside, and just standing at the side were Viktor and Advisor Yakov.

Yuuri's mood darkened.

"Yuuri. I'm glad you came here after all."

"Did I have a choice?" Yuuri snapped back, "What is this? Going to drag me to trial before I even had the chance to speak after more than a month's wait?"

"There's a matter at hand that requires your Majesty's presence, but a trial isn't it." Advisor Yakov curtly replied.

"Oh, so you're just going to skip to the sentence then?"

"Yuuri, please!" Viktor interjected, dropping his facade of easiness. "It's not a trial or a sentence or anything like that. Trading ships from Shanjia just arrived yesterday and we cannot allow them to unload without your presence to help us sort matters with them."

"Right, the 'bombs'." Yuuri replied sardonically. "Let us make haste then."

Without another word between them, the men climbed inside the carriage and were transported through the city towards the port. Yuuri did his best to ignore Viktor and Advisor Yakov’s presence, keeping his eyes glued to the side window.

On the way he saw the people at work on the festival preparations. Men and women hanging decorations and banners from buildings, windows, lampposts, pillars and any high surface they could find; elderly men and women making wreaths and flower arrangements, or preparing food for the night; children excitedly helping both, delivering decorations and arrangements, sharing food and candy, or simply playing around with each other while the adults were busy.

They rode around the capital's plaza, where a giant statue of a crowned woman covered in flowers and holding a dove in her hand stood proudly  — Yuuri presumed this was the Good Lady, patron goddess of the Novans. A ways further north of the plaza he saw builders at work, giving the finishing touches to a large stage decorated in flowers, ribbons, and two large banners emblazoned with the Triquetra. Likely, this was where most of the ceremony would be held.

Finally, they arrived at their destination. They disembarked, and soon enough were joined by an entourage of guards as the three noblemen began walking along the port, which bustled with activity even at this early hour. Sailors and merchants came and went, instructions being hollered in the air by the crewmen, some of them singing working songs or carols to the Good Lady as they went about their business. And at the very end, contrasting with all the other ships around the port, awaited the Shanjian trade ships.

And standing in front of the ship, surrounded by workers and officials...

"Phichit!" exclaimed Yuuri. Such was his surprise and elation he completely forgot about protocol, taking long strides towards his old friend.

"Yuuri! It's been so long!" Phichit exclaimed back, striding along to meet Yuuri in the middle.

Phichit was the first to offer his hand, but instead of a shake Yuuri grasped the other's hand in both of his, and Phichit was quick to reciprocate by wrapping his other hand over Yuuri's.

"It has," answered Yuuri. "It's been far too long."

However, Phichit's cheer took a muted note as he spoke more somberly. "I wanted to come here as soon as I heard of your predicament, but the seas have been troubled lately. I'm sorry I took so long."

That explanation gave Yuuri pause. He hadn't been able to write to Mari or anyone else from Shanjia about the accusations levied against him, so there was no way any of his family or friends could know.

Unless someone else told them.

"Phichit... How did you know I was in trouble? I wasn't allowed to write home since my last letter six weeks ago."

Phichit leaned closer to Yuuri's face and whispered. "No, but your royal husband did."

Oh, of course. Yuuri felt offended that for all his accusations and treating Yuuri as some kind of menace Viktor was still perfectly willing to go behind his back on this. But at the same time he was confused. Didn't Viktor hold Yuuri accountable anyways?

"I'll be honest, I have no idea what he wants."

"Well, we'll speak with more detail in private since we kind of have an audience here," Phichit said, looking at his sides with the corner of his eyes as to point out their surroundings, then leaned back and let go of Yuuri's hands, face settling back to his usual sunny expression.

"By the way," Phichit continued, "We found an unexpected passenger on the way here, although I doubt you'll mind. He's probably getting ready to meet you right now."

Before Yuuri had any chance to ask, a figure yelled his name from the Shanjian ship's deck.

"Uncle Yuuri!!"

The figure, now rushing down the walkway that connected the ship with the port, belonged to a young boy Yuuri knew all too well, but to see him here was such a shock, Yuuri couldn't help but gape, "Kenjiro!"

The little prince ran straight towards Yuuri and into his arms.

"My gods, Kenjiro." Yuuri sobbed  — he  felt light and slightly dizzy, he was sure he was going a bit hysterical, "How come you're here? Did... Did Mari send you?"

"Actually, that's the surprise," Phichit answered, amusement obvious in his voice.

Kenjiro didn't let go, his temple still pressed to Yuuri's chest. "I — I didn't... I came here on my own. I'm sorry, Uncle Yuuri, but when I heard what happened I couldn't just do nothing!"

That chilled Yuuri down a bit, "You  _ what _ ?"

"Yuuri, your Highness," Phichit interrupted, "I know this is an important conversation but I think we should move to a more private location first."

"Y-Yeah..." Yuuri muttered. Phichit was right, there was too many people watching here, and the last thing Yuuri needed was to cause a scandal on top of everything else.

"Would that be alright, your Majesty? That way, we could speak in greater detail." Phichit said, turning to Viktor with a reverent bow.

"Yes, that would be most appropriate," Viktor answered, then turning to his old advisor, "Yakov, please..."

Advisor Yakov nodded. "Your Majesty, gentlemen, follow me."

They were guided towards one of the major trading offices in the port, the manager all too eager to welcome Viktor and allow them use of their meeting room for the impromptu conference.

There, both Phichit and Kenjiro were given a through explanation of the accusations levied against Yuuri, from the coded letters to this ridiculous request for 'bombs' and how it coincided with the opening of naval trading with Shanjia, but conveniently leaving out the part where they cornered Yuuri in his room and demanded a confession of terrorism out of him.

Kenjiro, given his age and inexperience, was quick to voice his outrage, but Yuuri was just as quick to dissuade him. The last thing Yuuri wanted was for his nephew to get further dragged in this mess. In contrast, Phichit remained quiet and attentively listened to each of Viktor and Advisor Yakov's words, only asking pointed questions to clear any doubts he might have.

Yuuri had always thought, ever since he truly got to know the younger man, that Phichit's sunny disposition was the most astute disguise someone with his cleverness and quick-thinking could have.

"So, as I understand, you believe our Highness to be masterminding an organized attack on your people tomorrow, while he gives his speech in public?" Phichit asked, "And that for that purpose he has requested our Majesty to provide him with these 'bombs' you speak of?"

"In short, yes," Advisor Yakov replied.

"With all due respect, I don't follow, your Grace. What exactly would our Highness Prince Imperial Yuuri gain from this attack when he himself remains in Novan soil, exposed to the public and vulnerable to judgment? Consider his situation right now."

"Perhaps, but under that same logic he may avoid suspicion," Advisor Yakov countered, "And by striking while the people are most off-guard he could deal a terrible blow to our country's morale—"

"Uncle Yuuri would never do something so underhanded!" Kenjiro suddenly interrupted.

"Kenjiro, please, this is not the time."

Advisor Yakov cleared his throat before continuing. "Aside from the damning message, the King-Consort’s repeated use of ciphering for all of his private correspondence has done nothing to assuage our suspicions, especially since this type of coding is so specific to Shanjia it's indecipherable to almost everyone but those specialized in it."

"And..." Viktor continued, "We've yet to hear Yuuri's explanation on the matter."

Yuuri willed himself not to snap back and let Phichit handle this. Now Viktor played innocent? After accusing him and holding him in house arrest for days without ever giving him the benefit of doubt?

Phichit hummed out loud. "Well, if your Majesty and your Grace allow me, I wish to propose an idea that may give our Highness enough leverage to dispel your concerns in time for his speech."

"I'm listening." Viktor quickly replied.

"The Prince Imperial, Crown Prince, and myself, ducal Lord and Secretary of Finances, will be the ones to light these 'bombs', the fireworks, and remain within range."

Both Novans were taken aback by the bold proposal.

"If the bombs are authentic, Shanjia will lose two of the few remaining members of the royal family, which includes the current royal heir, plus the appointed successor to their chief economist. Nova may suffer a loss of civilians and morale, but Shanjia will suffer a social and political loss on top of the morale loss brought by the death of their Princes." Phichit continued with a confident smile.

"It's still risky, and puts the citizens in danger," Advisor Yakov replied.

"And that's why I'm proposing it, because I have absolute confidence in the results. And if it helps, your Majesty and your Grace are more than welcome to thoroughly inspect our ships and cargo for discrepancies."

"Do we have a guarantee you will comply to your own conditions?" Advisor Yakov continued.

"Well, there ought to be plenty of guards on patrol, no? Even if we try to run away we'll be quickly apprehended. It's still a loss for Shanjia."

Viktor remained silent, a finger near his mouth, a tic he commonly displayed when contemplating.

Yuuri needed all his willpower to resist the temptation of rolling his eyes at this complete nonsense. Both Advisor Yakov and Viktor were being ridiculous, and Phichit was being  _ just _ as ridiculous — but Yuuri had to concede fighting fire with fire may be the only way this nonsense can be solved.

A quick glance towards Kenjiro was all the proof Yuuri needed to know nothing would dissuade his nephew from not taking part in the absurdity, not with the way his eyes shone and his fists tightened.

Yuuri sighed heavily, uncaring if he was being rude. "Well, what do you say?" he asked Viktor, while crossing his arms.

“I can’t allow Yuuri to participate,” Viktor answered. “Exposing him to danger is nothing short of an act of war and goes against the alliance treaty.”

“Like it makes a difference!” Yuuri snarled back. “Either I participate or not, if you don’t let me prove my innocence the alliance is damned and so is my life. What’s the point then?”

“If the Shanjians die it could be blamed on our negligence,” Advisor Yakov countered this time.

“Then we’ll prove it was out own choice!” Kenjiro replied.

“We can sign an amnesty on Nova’s behalf,” Phichit continued with a tight-lipped smile, “Should we die to the ‘bombs’ it will be considered our own doing and Nova will be considered blameless for the incident. Shanjia loses their princes, their economist, and any right to reparations.”

Yuuri began glaring at Viktor and his lack of an immediate response, silently willing him make his choice, and challenging him to  _ dare _ take back his choice.

With a mild grimace, Viktor finally gave his answer, “Very well. I’ll allow it under the condition this amnesty document is properly written and signed by all participants, and that my agents are allowed to inspect every single crate, box and corner of your ships.”

"Your Majesty..." the advisor muttered, obviously unconvinced by his liege's choice.

"That's fair. Thank you, your Majesty," Phichit answered.

Yuuri exhaled, letting go of a breath he didn’t know he was holding. At least it was one less burden on his shoulders. He just wanted this mess to end.

Kenjiro turned to him, pumping a fist in front of him. "Don't worry Uncle Yuuri, we'll prove you innocence very soon!"

Yuuri smiled. Perhaps it was the fact he wasn't alone in this, or maybe just Phichit's and Kenjiro's presence here, but this time he felt in safe hands. He was confident this ridiculous situation would be solved by tonight.

What made him anxious was the aftermath.

 

* * *

 

It didn’t take long to procure a group of Novan administrators to redact the amnesty paper, and for Yuuri, Phichit and Kenjiro to sign it. They went back to the palace afterwards, both Phichit and Advisor Yakov staying behind to inspect the Shanjian shipments; Viktor still had to prepare for today's parade, and Yuuri had to do the same for his closing speech.

For the entire day Kenjiro remained glued to his side. He had simply decided to be his self-appointed protector. Yuuri caught him staring daggers at his husband quite a few times, and even if Viktor himself never commented on it Yuuri couldn't let him continue, even if he wanted to.

"Kenjiro, please, stop staring at King Viktor like that."

"He deserves it," the boy practically pouted. "I can't believe he could just go and treat you so badly."

He couldn't either. The memory of Viktor's promises and smiles made his stomach burn.

"Even so, he's still a monarch and your future ally. You can't let personal feelings get in the way of your people's wellbeing."

"Mama says the same thing too. I know you're right, but..."

"It's the truth. It's not fair, but as royals those are the sacrifices we have to make."

Yuuri saw his nephew's mood quickly darkening — he was a smart, kind, and responsible boy, and Yuuri had no doubt he would make a great emperor someday, but he still wore his heart in his sleeves, and that would only cause him more pain in the future.

Yuuri frowned. He’d never been good at comforting people.

"Hey Kenjiro, want to see what I'll wear for the festival?"

At least that seemed to brighten the boy's mood.

First they had lunch, the first time in weeks Yuuri had eaten in the dining hall. He was somewhat surprised at Viktor's complete absence, however. Yuuri had assumed his husband had simply continued his routine without Yuuri's company. Not that he particularly cared.

Afterwards they went back to his room to change. His garment was thankfully simple enough to wear that Yuuri could just go to the lavatory for a moment and change by himself. He couldn't help a little laugh when he noticed the pure, undisguised excitement in Kenjiro's face.

"Uncle Yuuri, you look amazing! I thought you were going to dress more kingly-like but this does suit you much better.”

"Well, it's part of the impression I want to make. The Novans don't really need a king when they still have Viktor, but they need someone who can be a bridge between the Crown and the common people. I hope I can take up the task."

"That and you don't like the kingly-like clothes, right?" Kenjiro snarked amusedly.

"Ah, that too."

They spent most of the remaining afternoon practicing Yuuri's speech. He had long memorized the words, but he could never shake the feeling he wasn't prepared enough, and having lost the push of anger to help him power through his anxiety Yuuri feared he would lose face the moment he was standing in front of the Novans.

Kenjiro, bless his patience, seemed to never get bored of his repeated words.

By the evening there was a knocking on his door. It was Leo, who had come to relay him with the news that Viktor was about to depart to the city for the official parade. Even if he wasn't meant to play a part in the initial ceremony, Yuuri still had to remain within proximity of his husband.

To Yuuri's own surprise, the initial ceremony turned out to be a more straight-laced affair than the word 'festival' would imply. Viktor and Yuuri paraded around the main streets of the city in a silver chariot pulled by twenty horses, much like their wedding day, hailing the people as they passed.

Yuuri noticed when Viktor summoned a burst of light from his hands as he passed in front of a congregation of children, earning delighted squeals and laughter in return. His reaction has been quick, meaning he has just noticed the children in the crowd and chose not to ignore them.

Despite his own bitterness, Yuuri couldn't deny the Novan people had good reasons to love their king.

The parade stopped at the central plaza. They climbed down the chariot and were soon joined by a group of nine priestesses, three of them — likely the higher-ranking one given their clothes, Yuuri identified the palace priestesses among them — walking close to Viktor and the rest following a few steps behind. They walked straight towards the statue of the Good Lady, where Viktor turned to dedicate a few words to the people in attendance and ask for the blessings of the gods, and ended by planting a small tree next to the goddess' statue.

The ceremony ended with the applause of the attendants. The sky was tinged orange with dusk.

After that, the festival began in earnest. Viktor climbed up the stage to give a second speech inaugurating the festivities, and after him the stage was quickly taken by musicians, while the nobles departed for whatever private parties they would be holding today, and the commoners stayed dancing and playing at the tune of the music.

Yuuri, meanwhile, waited backstage.

Kenjiro had already left to receive his instructions from Phichit. The latter was probably getting the fireworks arranged at this moment, under Advisor Yakov’s watchful eye.

Yuuri began his breathing exercises, just as Aunt Minako had taught him so long ago, to steel himself and curb his anxiety. He went through his words one last time, and focused on the suffering and humiliation he’d endured to get to this point and Phichit's and Kenjiro's own support and risks taken for his sake to give him strength.

Just as the musicians finished playing their cheerful melody, another man joined him backstage. It was Viktor.

"Yuuri, it's almost time. Are you ready?"

"Yes," he responded. And unlike any other time before, he believed it to be true.

He walked past Viktor and through the parted curtain. The silence that suddenly overcame the festive Novans clued him of the moment all attention was focused on him. His stride didn't break and his focus didn't waver as he made his way to the podium. From there, meters away he could see Phichit and Kenjiro wave at him, surrounded by crewmen carrying large crates and guardsman at the edges of the platform they stood on.

He took a deep breath.

And when he began, he felt confident, stronger, his voice resounding with strength he didn't know he was capable of channeling.

"Citizens of Nova! I am your servant!

I was once the Prince of your enemy, and since then I have traveled far from home to join your venerable Majesty King Viktor in the sacred vows of matrimony for the sake of our nations, tasked with the delivery of this precious treasure we call peace, after near a hundred tortuous years of war. I can see in your faces, in your bodies and in your eyes the weariness and pain war has brought you. You have lost brothers and sisters, mothers and fathers, sons and daughters; you have lost far too much and won far too little in return.

But let never be said the people of Nova are not warriors! Because despite a hundred years of sorrow and destruction you're still here, proud and alive, with your heads held high to witness a brighter tomorrow. As you have done today, under the watchful eye of your beloved king and the Good Lady herself, you have risen to greet this day with cheer and jubilee, for war has not succeeding in taking hope away from your hearts!

Citizens, look at me. I wear no crown and no jewels. I am neither Prince nor King. I am your servant. In my capacity of servitude to the Novan people, I vow to work for the sake of your future until my body no longer draws breath. With the Alliance I bring you the gift of peace, but mine alone is not the strength to keep it alive, but yours! The true architects and arbiters of Novan peace are the Novans themselves, and theirs is the strength to create a future of harmony and glory.

With the blessings of the Good Lady today, let us mark this day as the beginning of a brighter future!

Long live the Novan people!"

Like a slow building wave, the first claps of the audience were quiet and far-away, but slowly it began to build up, coming closer and closer to the stage until everywhere Yuuri could see the people enthusiastically clapping for him, a few stray cheers celebrating his name. It was not the same reception Viktor had been given, it was more of a cautious acceptance, but Yuuri was happy with it — the common folk of Nova were willing to accept him. Now he would have to prove he was worthy of their acceptance.

Still, there was one last surprise for the night. Proving Viktor wrong for ever mistaking Yuuri for some common terrorist.

Yuuri walked down the stage and to the center walkway of the plaza. Instead of the expected servant, it was Yuri who came up to him carrying a torch. When it traded hands he gave him a mischievous smile and whispered "Show them up."

"Will do," Yuuri smirked in response.

The walkway was clear save for two guards standing at each side for every ten steps. The further Yuuri walked the further the people stretched out, until finally he reached the central platform, which was completely clear save for Phichit, Kenjiro, Shanjian crewmembers — all of them carrying torches of their own — and the fireworks now set and ready to be lit.

Yuuri gave one final glance to Phichit and Kenjiro. Both nodded in determination.

Yuuri lit the first — the grand flower — and walked a few steps back. With a preamble of smoke and sparks, the rocket flew into the sky, giving  three colorful bursts on the way until it exploded in brilliant waves, giving the illusion of being a multi-colored starburst. Next Phichit and Kenjiro lit the flying dragons one after another, which elevated like bright-red shooting stars until they extinguished in one final burst. The crewmen lit the star showers last, filling the night with sparkle and light just as the grand flower's colored smoke began to dissipate.

The crowd, which had been silent in anticipation until then, quickly exploded with cries and cheers all around. The children laughed in excitement, while the adults began applauding with renewed vigor, chanting Yuuri's name in amazement.

Yuuri felt satisfaction and a tinge of pride, but no joy or contentment.

He turned back to the stage, now meters away. He saw Yuri staring upwards, amazed as the rest of the crowd; he saw Advisor Yakov walking away, likely to call off whatever 'emergency' plan he had for his nonexistent bomb; and he saw Viktor, still in the same position by Yuri’s side, looking directly towards Yuuri.

And Yuuri glared back.

 

* * *

 

In contrast with the excitement and uproar outside, the trip back to the palace was quiet and uncomfortable. Yuuri sat at the opposite seat of the carriage occupied only by him and Viktor, refusing to speak or even look at the other man, and silently grateful to whatever god that cared to listen to his wishes that Viktor was sensible enough to do the same. Yuuri would deal with the remaining mess of this night once they were back in their private quarters.

They walked back inside the palace followed closely by Advisor Yakov with Yuri at Viktor's side, and Phichit and Kenjiro at Yuuri's side. The walk was very tense. Yuuri noticed what few servants were around trying to discreetly move out of sight, and even some of the guards snuck glances in their direction. While the reason was most likely the Shanjians' presence at the palace, something Kenjiro seemed to have noticed given the awkwardness of his movements, both Yuuri and Phichit remained unperturbed.

The entourage stopped on their way through the main hall, before the branching hallways that made way to the guest rooms.

Viktor cleared his throat, so quiet and imperceptibly that Yuuri doubted he would have noticed were he not standing just at his side. "I can imagine you must be exhausted after your long voyage and today's ceremony," Viktor said to the Shanjians. "Please, allow me to offer my palace’s hospitality by arranging your stay in our guest rooms."

Kenjiro seemed to want to argue but remained quiet. It was Phichit who answered back with the same pleasant demeanor he'd carried all day, "Your offer is most gracious, your Majesty. I, for one, am just happy our efforts have aided in clearing this... misunderstanding... concerning our Highness."

Viktor said nothing, his smile faltered for a second at that.

"But we'll be glad to take up your offer, it's very late now anyways. I understand the Shanjian presence on Novan soil is somewhat controversial, so I'll arrange for our departure as soon as possible," continued Phichit, before turning towards Advisor Yakov. "I hope the inspection of our vessels was satisfactory enough, your Grace."

"... It was. Thank you for you and your employees' cooperation."

Viktor didn't comment further, instead calling over one of the palace maids to guide the Shanjians to their rooms for the night.

Before they parted ways, the Shanjians approached Yuuri.

"Well, it's finally over. These past weeks must have been hell for you. Try to get some sleep though? We won't be able to leave until a few days from now, when all the crew's deliveries are done so we'll have time to catch up." Phichit whispered to him.

Seeing his nephew at the side, bearing the same contrite expression, prompted Yuuri to ask.

"Kenjiro, is something the matter?"

"N-Nothing! It's nothing important. It can wait until tomorrow."

They began walking after the maid, giving Yuuri their goodbyes for the night.

He resumed his stubborn silence, following Viktor to the opposite direction and towards their own dormitories. Viktor only spoke again to give his own good night to Advisor Yakov and Yuri, who replied by sticking his tongue out instead.

"Yura, that's enough", Advisor Yakov scolded him, but Yuri only stuck up his nose before turning away.

Finally, they reached the double doors to Yuuri's bedroom, but instead of moving away to his own Viktor followed after Yuuri. His hands clenched into fists, preparing himself to rebuke whatever the monarch was about to say — Yuuri had already made up his mind.

"Yuuri, I'm sorr—"

"Don't," Yuuri immediately rebuked, "Don't apologize. Don't you  _ dare _ apologize."

Viktor shut up immediately.

"You went through my letters. You accused me of espionage and terrorism. You trapped me here like a glorified criminal. You didn't even tell me you had already notified my sister of this predicament you put me in the first place. You didn't do anything to make me thing there was anything but trial and execution awaiting me at the end..."

Yuuri mentally cursed at himself. His voice was breaking and his eye were getting misty, but he wasn't going to let go just yet.

"I left behind my  _ entire _ life for the sake of the alliance, and promised to play my part to the best of my ability.  _ You _ promised to do your part as well, and that would treat me as more than a prisoner… Remember our first meal together? When you asked me to consider you an equal instead of my liege? So much for that."

Yuuri turned around, refusing to allow Viktor to see as tears began spilling from his eyes. He roughly undid his jacket and cravat, uncaring if they got ruined.

"I will stay, and I will keep playing this farce of a marriage we have, if only to keep the truce standing. I hope that at the very least you're concerned enough for your subjects to do the same. Now leave, I want to be alone."

Yuuri stood with his back turned, stubbornly waiting for the other to move first. After a pause, which must have lasted just a few seconds but each was one second too long for Yuuri's liking, he head the soft pads of steps over the carpeted floor followed by the slow creak of the middle door opening and closing.

He tried to ignore the bitter bile of disappointment rising up his chest and throat.

This is what he'd signed up for. He was a fool for ever thinking there would be anything more to it.

This was a marriage of convenience, a match for the sake of his people. He was never intended to be happy with it.

All he had to do now was endure until the end of his life.


	7. A Tentative Truce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> King-Consort Yuuri's presence in Nova grows, and so does his personal life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAND FINALLY, WE'RE AT THE END!!
> 
> Again, I'd like to thank [Arebell](https://www.instagram.com/dumb.ways.to.live/) (here's her [Tumblr](http://doodlesandstuff.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dumb_ultimate)) for her precious artwork contributions and continued motivation, [Shadhahvar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadhahvar) for beta-reading this lil' disaster and cheering me on, the Live Love YOI Big Bang team for giving me the chance to write and post this work, and my friends, both in real life and Discord (shout out to Astersapphire [who made the adorably cute Yuuri fanart for Ch.1 which is now my icon lol](https://astersapphireglory.tumblr.com/post/178763691822/art-made-months-ago-for-the-lovely-piroco-and-her), Suonjar, Kashoku and MidnightJournalist here in AO3 ❤), and all the people here who gave their time to read, comment and give kudos to this work, plus everyone who will after this post, for giving me the motivation to keep going. Love you all! ( ´♡` )
> 
> A reminder however: This is the end of Part 1, but not the end of the story as a whole. The next part, called Gathering of Light, will be coming soon after the end of this one, and will deal with the culmination of Yuuri's trials in Nova and the shift from tense alliance to mutual love with Viktor. I've already started writing for the first chapter, and the story planning is all done and complete, but it will take a while for publication due to my attention being taken to other projects at this moment, namely two zine contributions and one big bang participation (see my Tumblr below for more details). So for now, if you're interested in seeing the end of this story (and planned spinoffs), consider Subscribing to the story series ❤
> 
> Without further comment, here's the end of Part 1!
> 
> EDIT 11/07: Added titles for all chapters bc it was driving me a bit nuts to see AO3 enumerating the chapters while ignoring the first is just a prologue lol

Truth to be told, Yuuri hadn't realized how lonely he'd been these past few months until he got to spend time with his friend and nephew again. As much as he'd appreciated the company of Yuri and Makkachin, and even came to regard Leo and Guang Hong as something more than just servants, it was nothing compared to having Phichit and Kenjiro around.

After the festival both of them stayed as guests at the royal palace. Phichit still came and went as he took care of the rest of the shipments and business agreements he’d arrived with, but Kenjiro spend the majority of the day with Yuuri.

Which is how Kenjiro had gotten acquaintanced with Yuuri’s blond friend.

Yuuri had been allowed to return to the garden again. The guards insisted they had increased patrol and inspected every corner and shrubbery to make sure there were no other serpents or similar beasts lurking around.

Yuuri invited Kenjiro to come with him for a stroll, showing the boy a slightly different sight than the ones he was used to seeing at home  — the Novan royal garden was quite distinct after all. Yuuri had grown an affinity for the place, in particular the slowly-growing patch of Phoenix Lilies.

It was quite endearing to see his nephew as charmed by the greenery as Yuuri himself had been.

They had been resting on the bench next to the patch of aforementioned lilies when he heard a familiar holler coming in their direction.

"Heeeeey! I thought uncle was never going to let me see you again!"

Yuri came jogging along the stone road, Potya held snugly in his arms. Once he got close enough to notice Yuuri's company his pace slowed into a walk until he stood directly in front of the sitting pair.

Yuri let his cat jump gracefully onto the ground before asking, "Who is he?"

Kenjiro seemed a bit flustered about being addressed so rudely, but Yuuri was too used to Yuri's personality to mind  — there was no malice in it, it was just the way Yuri was.

"Yuri, this is my nephew, Crown Prince Kenjiro." Yuuri introduced the boys.

"Nice," he responded with a curious tilt of his head, "I'm Yuri, Lord of Caloris."

"Uncle Yuuri, he has the same name as you!"

"Hey! I was here first so if anything  _ he _ has my name!"

"That doesn't make sense, Uncle Yuuri is older than you!"

"Boys, please, it doesn't really matter if we share a name, we're both Yuris and that's all there is to it. Besides...” he continued, turning to Yuri, “It's really been a long time since we talked, I've missed our conversations. And I really appreciated your note. Did you ask Leo to sneak it in?"

"Yeah. All the adults were being stupid and you looked like you needed someone at your side, even if Uncle wouldn’t let me be there. At least that servant wasn't stupid too..."

"Thank you. I needed that." Yuuri replied with a smile.

Kenjiro's hold on Yuuri's arm seemed to ease a little after hearing him.

"So, we can talk about anything if you want, but do you have something particular in mind?" Yuuri asked.

"Actually, I do! You won't believe what Potya caught two days ago!"

The conversation soon moved along, beginning with this strange but harmless frog Potya had shamelessly brought to Yuri's room, to the long-trodden but comfortably familiar topic of wild animals. It was a good topic for the boys, who seemed to really connect with it and begin debating on the most interesting animals they'd seen and the most amazing they had read about. It warmed Yuuri's heart to see them getting along so well despite the rocky start.

Phichit came back after the sun set, eager to catch up with Yuuri and bringing a small white and gold box with him. The younger man hit him with a barrage of questions, trying to get even the most insignificant detail of Yuuri's new life, to which Yuuri had to shamefully admit that, other than the previous mess with the letters and fireworks, giving or taking his friendship with Yuri, his life in Nova was extremely uneventful.

Yuuri didn’t mention the incident with the snake. There was no point in making Phichit worry over something he had no control over.

But as much as he appreciated Phichit’s friendship, there were times when Yuuri wished he could shut him up at will.  _ No _ , Yuuri had to insist, he had  _ not _ slept with Viktor, in  _ either _ sense of the word. He hoped that after seven variants of the same question Phichit finally got the hint and stopped asking before Yuuri died of shame.

Yuuri was more interested — and more at ease — when Phichit switched to news of how things were going in Shanjia.

As Yuuri hoped, the alliance and new trade agreements with Nova gave Shanjia the breather it needed for tensions to cool down and for people to begin rebuilding their lives. Of course, that meant Mari, Aunt Minako and Phichit had a heavier workload to go through, and Takeshi and his father would have their hands full undoing the mess their military command had become over time, but both Yuuri and Phichit knew it was much better for everyone than having the possibility of defeat or revolt hanging over their heads every day.

As they continued talking, Yuuri couldn't help but have his attention drawn to the box innocently sitting on the tea table, one that Phichit neglected to elaborate upon.

Ultimately, Yuuri's curiosity won over, and he finally had to ask. "Phichit, what's in that box?"

At that Phichit laughed in amusement. "I thought you were never going to ask! It's a gift, a wedding gift. I couldn't miss the chance to give you one now that I was coming see you here in Nova."

The younger man took the box, holding it by the bottom and pushing it into Yuuri's hands. "Come on! It's yours!"

Quirking an eyebrow at Phichit's slightly greater than usual enthusiasm, Yuuri decided to open it right there. The box was heavier than it looked, and it sloshed a little.

That should have given Yuuri a hint, but he didn't catch on until he took the item out, gasping loudly once he saw what it was.

"Oh my gods, Phichit!"

The younger man laughed even louder. "I guess that means you like it!"

Phichit's idea of a wedding gift was a bottle of wine. Of course, it was far from any common wine: this was the famed Shuten Sake, prized among epicureans, with an aging process that could take decades to even centuries depending on the quality. Even the bottle was the work of a true artisan, decorated with carefully chiseled images of gods and demons of legend drinking in celebration.

It was also called the “four sips”, as in all but those with the most exceptional resistance would be completely hammered within four sips at most.

After years of friendship, and with firsthand knowledge of Yuuri’s drinking habits, Phichit saw fit to gift him this...

"You know I can't drink!"

"In public! But there's nothing wrong if you drink it in private, since it's meant for you after all." Phichit replied with a mischievous wink.

Yuuri's cheeks and ears turned redder. It wasn’t that he hated drinking; it wasn't a passion, but he did enjoy the occasional cup. It was his unfortunate habit of losing his wits and his sense when he drank too much that he despised, a trait Aunt Minako said he inherited from Father. Growing up in an environment as restrictive as the Imperial Court left Yuuri paranoid of being caught making a fool of himself, and now in the Novan Court that fear had grown twofold.

But he couldn’t reject it either. It was a gift from Phichit, and a valuable one. Maybe Yuuri could just do as his friend said, keep it in his room for an occasional sip now and then.

They continued chatting past midnight, when Phichit's more diurnal habits and Yuuri's accumulated stress from the last few days weighed too heavily, forcing them to call it a night.

Yuuri didn't know if it was because of his exhaustion or the relief of having Phichit and Kenjiro with him, but that night his sleep was more restful and refreshing that it had been in weeks, maybe even since his arrival.  
  


* * *

 

While he was getting ready for the day the next morning, Yuuri was surprised by a knock on his door.

"Your Majesty?" It was Leo's voice, "His Majesty King Viktor wishes for you to join him for breakfast today."

That was strange. With the way Viktor had been avoiding him, and the exchange they had just two days ago, Yuuri assumed Viktor would keep to himself for the foreseeable future.

It was annoying that Viktor was so willing to ignore Yuuri’s request to be left alone, but yesterday left him in such a good mood Yuuri didn't care to spoil it with arguments.

"Tell him I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Understood, your Majesty."

Yuuri finished dressing himself and took a deep breath before leaving. He expected breakfast to be an uncomfortably silent affair, or for Viktor to pretend nothing had gone wrong. What Yuuri didn't expect was for more company than just his husband.

"Good morning, Uncle Yuuri!"

"Hey Yuuri, good morning!"

"Tch, took you long enough..."

"Yuri, manners please."

Kenjiro, Phichit, Yuri, Advisor Yakov and Viktor were already seated, dinnerware laid out and plates clean. It was apparent they had waited for Yuuri to come before having breakfast. Kenjiro and Phichit sat by Viktor’s left, while Yuri and Advisor Yakov sat by his right, save for the empty chair directly next to Viktor. Yuuri’s seat.

Yuuri still wasn't comfortable with the proximity, betrayal still too fresh in his mind, but Kenjiro's and Phichit's presence here was a greater incentive for Yuuri to play it off.

"Good morning everyone," Yuuri said, "I didn't expect your company at the table today, not that it's unwelcome."

"Thank you for coming too, Yuuri," Viktor responded with a smile far smaller and more timid than Yuuri had seen before. "I thought it would be a good idea to have both guests and family share a meal together, since we didn't get the chance before."

Yuuri could think of a few reasons they didn't get such chance, but he kept them to himself, taking his seat by Viktor's side and doing his best to ignore him while not being overly rude about it.

"It's an honor, your Majesty," said Phichit, "Although should I be correct to assume this also has to do with the matter of my young liege's and my own stay here in Nova?"

Advisor Yakov nodded in agreement. "Your Grace is sharp. True, that's part of the reason."

"Yes, but I also failed to show you the proper welcoming you deserve as my guests and Yuuri's family. And I believe the breakfast table is a better place to converse and discuss than the office's table."

"I second the motion, your Majesty!" Phichit replied with an enthusiastic clap.

"Can we just eat already? I'm gonna starve to death," Yuri grumbled, sinking into his seat.

"Yura, manners," Advisor Yakov grumbled back in almost the same tone as his ward.

Immediately after their exchange a long, loud growl sounded across the table, quieting all conversation.

Kenjiro lowered his head in embarrassment. "I, I'm so sorry..."

Viktor simply laughed good-naturedly. "Don't be! We've been stalling for too long already."

Viktor rang a small bell by his side anda group of maids entered the room with a cart of food each. Instead of the dish being served individually, the maids laid out a variety of food over the table, more than enough for six. It reminded Yuuri of the morning after his wedding, seeing so many varied dishes again; from fresh fruit and bread to fragrant baked goods; curated ham, delicate biscuits, both hard and soft cheeses; and to Yuuri's genuine surprise, grilled fish, stuffed onigiri, a large serving bowl of miso soup, and two different pots of tea: green and black.

Yuuri sensed Kenjiro's delight. His nephew helped himself to the food he was most used to. Phichit ignored the traditionally Shanjian food in favor of a bit of everything else, save for a cup of green tea. Yuri made his choice of everything sweet on the table, eyeing the onigiri twice before taking two to his plate. Advisor Yakov went for the black tea first, before choosing most of the saltier foods, including the grilled fish. Viktor made all the same selections as Yuuri, which he suspected was quite deliberate.

Out of pettiness, Yuuri served himself a cup of green tea, and saw Viktor do the same. He discreetly kept his attention on Viktor. Sure enough, he saw the very slight flinch the moment Viktor actually took a sip of the green tea, which Yuuri knew was bitter enough to become an acquired taste.

However, instead of replacing it, Viktor took the small jar of honey that came with the teapots and poured some into his drink until it seemed to be sweet enough for his unaccustomed tongue.

Hmph. To each their own.

As they ate, Phichit, Viktor, and Yakov began discussing the finer details of the Nova-Shanjia trade arrangements, along with another personal apology Phichit politely argued as unnecessary as long as both Yuuri's and Shanjia's innocence had been proven without a shadow of doubt.

Yuuri listened carefully without commenting, as he felt he had nothing to add, while the boys, completely uninterested in such serious topics, tuned the conversation out in favor of focusing on the food.

"All inventory checks have been completed and I can confirm all official Novan shipments have safely arrived to Shanjian shores. Any remaining cargo should be checked and loaded up by today, so we'll be departing tomorrow morning." Phichit explained.

"Phichit, do you need to leave so soon?" Yuuri asked.

He couldn't help his disappointment. As comfortable as it had been to have Phichit and Kenjiro back with him these past two days, it saddened Yuuri to hear they wouldn't be staying longer.

"I'm sorry, Yuuri. I practically rushed here and left all my work to Celestino, and with the trade exchange there's so much to do I have to go back as soon as possible. Besides, I have to return the Crown Prince back home."

"I'm not leaving," Kenjiro suddenly interrupted.

"Kenjiro, you can't be serious," Yuuri whispered incredulously.

"I'm completely serious! I'm not leaving you alone here!"

"Your Highness, the Empress must be really worried about you." Phichit argued, hoping a mention of Kenjiro’s mother would change the boy’s mind. It didn’t work.

"I know, I'll write to her every day and you can tell her I'm safe here, but I can't leave Uncle Yuuri alone after what just happened yesterday! This whole month even!"

"Kenjiro, please, you came here as a stowaway. Nobody but us and Mari knows you're here. You didn't even bring clothes with you!" Yuuri said.

"He can use mine," Yuri interjected, drawing everyone's attention for a moment. "What? We're basically the same size!"

Advisor Yakov cleared his throat and rebuked them both. "It would be unwise. The Shanjian Crown Prince’s presence here could be risky."

Then Viktor, who had remained in silent contemplation during the others’ discourse, gave his own answer. "I'll allow it under a few conditions."

"Your Majesty!" Advisor Yakov cried out in alarm, just short of shouting.

"Yakov, that's my decision and it’s final.  The Shanjians have proven their innocence and provided both amnesty, testimony, and deference to Novan restrictions. Crown Prince Kenjiro is a boy whose only intentions were to see to his family’s safety for himself. If the Council raises any objections, they can bring them up with me.”

Advisor Yakov tensed in frustration for a moment before letting out a deep sigh. "Then I damn well hope it doesn't end badly for us."

"It won't. The prince will be provided the same protections as my husband."

Yuuri crossed his arms, back fully pressed against his seat. Truth to be told, a part of him was relieved to hear that at least Kenjiro would be by his side, but the more rational and cautious part of Yuuri’s mind thought of the risks and consequences of allowing Kenjiro sudden free access to the palace grounds.

"You spoke of conditions," Yuuri said. "Could you detail them?"

Viktor nodded to him before turning to address Kenjiro. "The first, of course, is to request permission from Empress Mari. If she refuses, you must depart back home as soon as possible."

Kenjiro seemed contrite, but nodded.

"Should she allow it, you're welcome to stay in the palace until six weeks before the solstice arrives, then you must return home. Additionally, you cannot leave without approved supervision and you cannot assist any official events. My advisor is right, relations are not solid enough for a public welcoming of Shanjian nobility."

At this Advisor Yakov's expression shifted to a deeper, unamused frown. Yuuri's lips quirked a bit at the sight.

"And... you shall continue whatever education the Empress informs me you were undergoing during your time here."

Kenjiro's until-then determined poise crumbled with a whine. "Awwww..."

"Failure to comply will result in your immediate return to the Shanjian capital," Viktor concluded. "Understood?"

Kenjiro's eyes regained his spark of determination, even half-slumped as he was. "I understand. I promise to do my best!"

"That's settled then!" Viktor said with a smile, finishing the conversation.

Phichit leaned towards Yuuri to whisper, "Who would have thought the little prince would enter his rebel phase even earlier than we did?"

Yuuri whispered back, "I'm honestly proud of him for that."

They finished breakfast with some light small talk, no other important topics on hand to discuss. Although Viktor no longer asked for his attention, Yuuri could still feel his husband's gaze trained on him.

Yuuri suspected Viktor was planning something concerning him. He couldn’t care less what it was as long as it didn’t interfere with his own plans.

Yuuri requested to oversee the shipments with Phichit, wishing to spend as much time as possible with his friend before his departure. Viktor quickly voiced his approval under the condition that Yuuri agreed to be escorted by a team of guards.

Logically, Yuuri knew there were good reasons for it, especially in light of the recent attack in the royal garden. But having been surrounded by the suspecting and sometimes even hateful gazes of those same guardsmen for over a month Yuuri couldn’t help the bitter burn inside him.

He bit his tongue and nodded in approval.

Since there was still an hour and half to kill before departing, Yuuri took Kenjiro with him to visit Guang Hong. His nephew would need clothes if he was going to have an extended stay.

The found the young tailor hard at work on what seemed to be one of the outfits designed for Yuuri. He noticed the very moment Guang Hong recognized Kenjiro when he suddenly went mute in the middle of his greeting.

"H-H-Highness!! What— how—!"

"At ease, Guang Hong," Yuuri gently interrupted. "My nephew arrived here just yesterday. He's in need of new clothes too, so we came here to request your services."

"S-Sure thing! It would be an honor!"

Guang Hong leapt up to take Kenjiro's measures. Kenjiro was nervous, perhaps at the tailor's skittishness, and tried to be as helpful as he could possibly be while Yuuri himself voiced any requests Guang Hong seemed too shy to ask himself.

While both of them were occupied, Yuuri gave a quick look around the room. It seemed even messier than it was the last time he was here. Tools, fabric rolls, mannequins both clothed and unclothed, and incomplete outfits were scattered all around. It made the single, organized line of cloth strips resting over one of the tables contrast more starkly with everything else.

Curious, Yuuri walked closer to better inspect them. They turned out to be ties and ribbons made with strips of the same fabrics used for the rest of the designs.

"Guang Hong, is this a new project of yours?" Yuuri said, holding one of the ties in hand as delicately as he could to not wrinkle the fabric.

"Something like that, your Majesty," the tailor said, still focused on making notes of Kenjiro's measurements. "Sometimes a finished product leaves a lot of scrap fabric unused. I thought it would be good to give it some use instead of just throwing it away."

Yuuri appraised the tie. For being made of spare material it was tastefully done.

"You're very hard-working."

"I strive to be, your Majesty," Guang Hong replied with a smile.

Once they were done Kenjiro was quick to mutter a bashful, "Thank you for your work.” Likely his attempt at making himself more approachable.

Yuuri didn't even have to ask for Yuri to keep Kenjiro company while he was away with Phichit at the harbors. He was still somewhat worried Yuri's unique personality would clash too much with Kenjiro's earnestness, but it seemed that despite knowing each other for just a few days both boys had taken a shine to each other.

He and Phichit left for the harbors a little past noon, followed by the guards assigned to watch over him. There wasn't much to do but to check on any missing deliveries, budgets and cost totals, and have the cargo organized, but Yuuri wanted to make the most of Phichit's company while he could.

They talked more about how things had been going on in Shanjia, how everyone had been doing, how things had been improving lately and the good things their people still spoke of Yuuri.

Phichit also spoke of how worried Yuuri’s family had been when they received a letter from King Viktor explaining the suspicions of terrorism levied against him. Yuuri still felt indignant at that. His family and friends had enough worrying about their country; making them worry for Yuuri being accused of  _ treason _ over a dumb mistranslation was completely unnecessary.

Before leaving, Phichit surprised him with a set of books he wanted Yuuri to take. When Yuuri opened them, he noticed they were all accounting records.

“Phichit? What is this for?" Yuuri asked.

"King Viktor wanted me to give them to you once we were done here," Phichit explained, "As for the reason, I don't really know. Guess you'll have to ask him yourself."

Yuuri sighed loudly. He was really starting to wish Viktor would just say what was on his mind instead of going behind Yuuri’s back on everything.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Phichit and the rest of the Shanjian crew departed with the tides a few hours before noon. Yuuri followed them to the port to bid goodbye to his friend and came back to the palace with another of Phichit's gifts in hand: a very self-indulgent, highly-detailed portrait of Phichit's pet lemmings, thankfully not the same size as a typical portrait.

Truth to be told Yuuri didn’t have any enthusiasm at all for the gift, but it felt wrong to just dump it anywhere, so he ended up hanging it on an empty wall of his room.

Now without any task Yuuri could throw himself into single-mindedly, he had to remake his daily routine once again. Yuuri didn't call on any of his tutors. Yuuri didn’t see any point to it, already educated on most strictly necessary knowledge and still mindful of their unjust treatment, so instead he self-taught from books, memory, and previously written notes. Whenever he wasn't spending time with Kenjiro or Yuri, he would go back to practicing ballet in one of the palace's empty rooms that he had repurposed as a studio, silently retracing Aunt Minako's lessons in his mind as means to blow off stress. When he was too tired for ballet practice, Yuuri would visit the library and immerse himself in the vast exemplars there.  Nova’s rich history of magic and Lumens had come to interest him, despite his family’s bitter history concerning it and the memories of Viktor’s magic still fresh in his mind.

Yuuri also went over the accounting records Phichit had given him. They contained not only the numbers and values of the latest trade arrangement his friend had completed, but all shipments to and from Shanjia since the trading agreement was put in place. They even contained specific sums on Novan investments, despite Yuuri still not being allowed inside the royal treasury.

Yuuri had no idea what Viktor pretended he did with that information, so Yuuri placed the books in a hidden spot inside his desk until he knew what to do with them.

A letter from Mari arrived one week after Phichit's departure. She recognized Kenjiro’s intentions and, somewhat begrudgingly, allowed him to remain in Nova until the solstice season, but at the same time urged Viktor and especially Yuuri to enforce Kenjiro's education. In her words, "If my son intends for his stay to be considered a personal matter and not a dalliance or a vacation, he will act like it and continue his responsibilities from there".

Yuuri noticed the letter didn't have any encoded messages either.

The next morning, just after breakfast and while Yuuri was deciding on what to do for the rest of the morning, somebody knocked on his door.

"Come in."

His room door creaked open. "Your Majesty?" It was Leo. "His Majesty King Viktor has requested for me to guide you to the royal kennels today. He insists it's important."

That gave Yuuri pause. What would Viktor want him for at the royal kennels anyways?

Maybe it was about Makkachin. Yuuri did notice her absence these past weeks. While at first he thought the dog had been separated from him as some sort of punishment, Yuuri hadn't seen Makkachin anywhere else, not even when Viktor assisted to Council meetings, and Yuuri knew his husband always took her with him for those. It worried him a little.

"Understood. Let us go now."

The kennels were located not so far away from the stables and the barracks, beyond the outer walls of the castle at the other end of the palace grounds.

A smile pulled at Yuuri's lips when Leo opened the doors, accompanied by the relentless yapping of puppies from the confines of the kennels.

How could Yuuri  _ not _ smile at puppies?

"Your Majesty, please wait here," Leo said before stepping inside.

It took just a few seconds before Yuuri was asked to come inside. He was greeted by a loud, happy bark from Makkachin, comfortably resting inside a soft cotton basket while two of her pups nursed. Another three pups, all brown, fuzzy balls of fur like her, ran straight towards Yuuri to paw, yap and nip at his feet. In a corner of the room, next to a basin, two servants were cleaning another pair of pups with downy-looking cloths.

Leo walked to his side and spoke again. "His Majesty's beloved Makkachin gave birth to her litter a month ago. There were some complications and she had to stay here under the royal veterinarians' supervision."

Yuuri’s worry must have shown on his face, because Leo hastily continued. "Do not worry, your Majesty. Today both Makkachin and her litter have been cleared and deemed healthy. The reason for your requested presence is that his Majesty King Viktor wishes for you Majesty to choose one of the pups as a daily companion and pet, like Makkachin is to him... If that's to your liking, of course."

Yuuri didn't understand. Why Viktor thought he may need a pet? With Yuri and Kenjiro for company, plus improving relationships with some of the servant staff  — Leo and Guang Hong in particular — it wasn't as if Yuuri felt so lonely anymore.

Then again, Yuuri did feel slightly envious of Viktor's close bond with Makkachin. He never really got to keep a pet himself.

Yuuri knelt down , reaching for the little hyperactive balls of fluff nipping at his fingers. The other two pups had already been let loose by the servants, running to join their siblings by Yuuri's side.

He rose and walked closer to Makkachin, puppies following at his heels. The nursing pups had already curled up by their mother's side and dozed off, and it felt wrong for Yuuri to wake them up just to look them over. Instead he knelt, pet Makkachin's fur and scratched under her jaw. The poodle's tail started wagging in appreciation.

"Good girl Makkachin. You did well." Yuuri said with a smile, which made the poodle's tail wag faster.

He turned back to the puppies. For minutes Yuuri played with them, petting and gently scratching their fur, and taking them in his hands. It was partly to familiarize himself with each one, partly the simple joy of spending time with puppies. Yuuri liked them all, but out of the lot one particular pup caught more of his attention.

It was a male runt, too tiny when compared to the rest of his siblings. He was always panting with a lolling tongue, tiny brown eyes full of love and innocence, with a quieter temperament in contrast to his rambunctious siblings. The pup didn’t squirm in Yuuri’s hold, and even curled up on his lap when placed there.

He’d already stolen Yuuri’s heart.

"What do you say Makkachin? Do you approve?" Yuuri asked, holding the pup in front of Makkachin's face. The older poodle answered with a generous licking of Yuuri's hands and her baby's fur.

Yuuri rose back to his feet, puppy in hand. "I chose this one," he said to Leo.

"Are you sure, your Majesty? I mean that's the... umm..." Leo trailed off, looking over the pup.

"The runt. I know. He's pretty cute, isn't he?"

Leo dropped the matter with a smile. "He is. Let me take him for a moment then."

Yuuri did as asked. Leo sat the pup over a wooden cabinet while he opened a drawer to take a tiny collar out, baby blue in color and with a simple clasp to close around the puppy's neck. It didn't make him squirm either, meaning the collar was comfortable.

Leo gave Yuuri the puppy back. "Has your Majesty considered a name?"

Yuuri replied while stroking the puppy’s soft fur. "Not yet. I'll think of something later."

As they went back to the palace area Leo filled Yuuri in on  remaining details about Makkachin's litter. All pups were still undergoing basic training, including potty training, but as long as there was a sandbox in proximity and its use was reinforced frequently the puppy would either do his business there or whine if he couldn’t find the box, which could happen but rarely so as the servants would be instructed to keep a potty box fresh for Yuuri’s pet at all times. A familiar chewing toy would be provided to discourage the pup from biting at the furniture, and the servants would take care to feed it three times a day, starting at noon. Should any difficulty arise, Yuuri could request the help of the kennel staff from any of the maids or valets at the palace.

It was hard for Yuuri to stay focused on Leo's words while the little creature in his arms was proving such an affectionate distraction.

In the end Yuuri had to admit the puppy's companionship did help curb a remaining sense of loneliness Yuuri didn't know he felt. It wasn't noticeable during the day when his attention was taken either by reading, dancing, or Yuri's and Kenjiro's company, but during the night, while alone in his room, he found the puppy's presence and earnest affection comforting, so much he had moved the sleeping basket next to the footboard of the bed; but not the bed itself, as Yuuri was afraid of accidentally hurting the pup while he slept.

Sometimes, when Yuuri couldn't sleep well, he reached down to brush the soft curls of the poodle's fur, getting his fingers gently licked in response. Sleep came much more easily afterwards.

 

* * *

 

The first time Yuuri spoke to Viktor since Phichit's departure was out of pure necessity.

"Viktor, I need to know. Why did you ask Phichit to give me the trade records?"

Viktor had been on his way for another court session, one concerning nationwide economic relief and health plans from what Yuuri overheard. It was bound to be rather stressful, but at least this time Viktor had Makkachin back at his side.

His husband, as always, acted like it was nothing out of the ordinary. As if it was a perfectly normal choice to allow Yuuri to keep records of royal investments after previously banning him from even getting a superficial glimpse of any official documents.

"Well, I remember you're really good at memorizing information, accounting and bookkeeping. Since the trade agreement is still new I thought you may be interested in it."

"Why didn't you ask me first?" Yuuri questioned, annoyance and weariness creeping on him at Viktor’s constant secrecy.

Viktor averted his gaze, cupping his chin between his fingers, "Would it’ve been better for you rather than letting you see the books yourself and deciding if you wanted the job?"

Yuuri deflated a little. As much as he didn’t want to admit, the more rational part of his mind recognized Viktor had a point. His course of action was roundabout, but ultimately the most generous of the two.

He mentally sighed before answering. He did want to do this, after all. "Very well. I'll start this same week."

"If you need any more help just summon the royal accountants. I've already instructed them to act as your aides upon request."

Yuuri hummed with a nod. At least now he had actual work to keep himself occupied.

Beyond that, they didn't speak again. Viktor made a habit of keeping to himself, and honestly Yuuri had no complaints about that. He'd rather have their relationship remain aloof than get too close again and open himself to another accusation, especially not now that both their countries were showing more evident signs of improvement. And in light of Kenjiro's presence at the palace, the last thing Yuuri wanted was to drag his innocent nephew into another disastrous controversy.

So as long as Yuuri’s boundaries were respected and the alliance ran smoothly, Yuuri didn't mind not having any relationship to speak of with his husband.

Until just a few days later, when he had to pretend one.

It was late at night and Yuuri had spent the evening at his desk, organizing and double-checking the record books and annotating new information that had arrived that week, his puppy napping on his lap.

There was a knock on the door. “Come in,” he said, thinking it must either be one of the servants or his aides.

It was Viktor.

Yuuri felt a cold chill run down his spine. This scene was too familiar. He almost expected Advisor Yakov to walk in behind Viktor, but that feeling soon passed without coming true, making Yuuri feel silent embarrassment at his paranoia.

Viktor's expression was nothing like that day either. If anything, he seemed unsure.

"Yuuri. An invitation from Duke Gustav of Lillah just arrived this evening. He's holding a ball at the ducal palace to celebrate his son's engagement."

Yuuri adjusted his glasses before answering, already feeling a growing migraine at the idea of having to mingle among Novan aristocracy after that dreadful wedding ball of his. "I believe it would reflect badly on us if we don’t attend together, no matter the excuse."

"It would,” Viktor said gently, “Although it may be easier to handle this time now that good word of you is more widespread.”

"It matters little," Yuuri rebuked. "I'm your consort. I'm expected to be by your side at all times. Easy or no I have to go. When do we depart?"

"This weekend."

Three days. Enough time to mentally prepare himself at least.

"Alright. I'll keep it in mind."

Viktor nodded in response, without uttering another word. An awkward silence settled over them, constricting Yuuri’s lungs each second Viktor lingered in the room. Before Yuuri could break the uncomfortable quiet with a question, Viktor walked towards the middle door, closing it behind him with a soft click and leaving Yuuri to himself again.

The encounter, as uneventful as it had been, invaded Yuuri’s thoughts for the following days.

Not helping matters was the strange occurrence that took place just a few days before their departure.

A freak rainstorm swept over the coastal cities and the capital, taking the royal climatologists by surprise. While they tried to reason it away by the fact rainstorms were expected at the end of the summer season, it still didn’t explain how a storm of such magnitude could appear so suddenly when the skies had been clear the entire week.

Raindrops struck hard against all surfaces, and winds buffeted mercilessly at their surroundings, forcing everyone to stay indoors. For Yuuri this didn’t mean much, other than missing work that day. He spent most of his time reading fantastic tales with Yuri and Kenjiro at the library during their time off from studying, practicing ballet at his dance studio, or working at his desk with his pet at his side.

Strangely, Yuuri didn’t see Viktor anywhere for the entire day, aside from their shared meals at the dining room. Stranger still, Yuuri lost sight of Kenjiro past afternoon, and even Yuri, who spent most of the day by his nephew’s side, couldn’t give him a reason why, other than it was Viktor himself who requested Kenjiro’s company.

Despite everything, Yuuri still had it in himself to trust Viktor with Kenjiro’s wellbeing, though his actions were still suspicious. What did Viktor want with Kenjiro?

Yuuri remained inside his room for the rest of the evening, taking a break from taxes and numbers to write another letter to Mari while his puppy played with one of his chewing toys. He was so immersed on his task that he was startled when the pup let out a sudden bark.

Yuuri turned his attention to the continuously barking poodle. He followed the dog’s line of sight to try and discover whatever merited such a reaction.

The puppy was staring at the window.

Prompted by curiosity, Yuuri pulled the curtain aside to look outside. He didn’t really expect to find anything more than some stray animal or maybe something stuck at the window, but what he found caught his attention immediately.

Four floors down, in the greenery of the castle grove, a priestesses stood out in the storm. Her hood was down, revealing the bright red hair of the quirky priestess who curtsied at Yuuri’s presence.

It was odd enough to find anyone standing outside in pouring rain and chilling wind with such indifference, but what Yuuri found stranger still was that despite the heavy rain, the priestess’ hair and clothing didn’t appear wet at all, retaining their respective volume and pristine whiteness as the wind swept over them.

Yuuri removed his glasses to clean them a little, wondering if he was seeing things. When he put them on again and looked back outside, the priestess had disappeared.

Yuuri hummed to himself. Maybe she was just leaving and he had seen wrong after all.

That had been a thoroughly strange day. Strange enough it almost felt like a portent of ill omen.

Even so, he hoped that the storm would persist until the end of the weekend, so he and Viktor could have a reasonable excuse to miss Lord Georgi’s engagement ball.

Fortune was not on Yuuri’s side however, and the next day the skies were completely clear.

 

* * *

 

They departed on schedule.

The trip to Lillah took just two more days, in no small part because of the readiness of their guides and the speed of the boat that carried them almost the entire length of the Cavalla River. Yuuri avoided the awkwardness of dealing with Viktor on the trip by having his own cabin, but there was no such luck for the carriage ride to the Duke's residence.

The ride was supposed to take just a few hours, enough for them to arrive to the ducal palace with sufficient time to get ready for the party, but every second in Viktor's proximity, trapped in discomforting silence, felt a hundred times as long for Yuuri. This was not helped by the restless expression that remained on Viktor’s face the entire trip.

Yuuri hated parties. He always had. Given the impression he got of the Novan aristocracy, he didn't have any hopes of their opinion on him changing for the better by now. What he did hope was that the nobles would be too focused on Lord Georgi's engagement to pay any attention to him. If not, then he could always stick with Viktor for the evening and let him take attention away from Yuuri.

Maybe Duke Christophe would be there too. Yuuri still found him somewhat odd, but he seemed more trustworthy than anyone else at the ballroom the day of his wedding. Yuuri just had to be careful not to spend too much time with him lest the rumor mill start turning.

Yuuri kept himself entertained with his thoughts for most of the ride in a deliberate attempt to ignore Viktor. The latter, for his part, seemed to be doing the same, gaze lost looking by the window at the trees as they passed along the forest, followed along by a few mounted guards and knights.

Suddenly, Viktor spoke.

"Yuuri, did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Yuuri asked.

Viktor ignored his question, straining his ears to focus on whatever he heard. It irritated Yuuri, his frustration with Viktor's constant habit of leaving him in the dark about the most mundane things. So he asked again, this time more forcefully.

" _ Hear wha _ —?"

Yuuri didn't get the chance to finish before he heard a sudden rush of wind next to his ear, followed by the dull thud of impact against wood.

From the corner of his eye he noticed a glint of light reflected from a surface connected to a length of wood, tipped by feathers. Yuuri felt a pinch on his temple, followed by a warm trickle down his face, and when he touched it the pad of his fingers came back red.

With his blood.

Before Yuuri could react, another projectile flew in front of his face, sticking to the window at his side and making Yuuri flinch backwards.

Arrows. They were arrows.

And they were aimed at him.

Yuuri's scream of panic was muffled by the yelling and shouting coming from outside the carriage, pained screams following after it. A sudden yell of, "We're under attack!" brought Yuuri into the reality of the moment. Helpless and afraid as he was, Yuuri could do nothing but duck his head and curl into himself as more arrows flew over him.

Yuuri’s eyes were squeezed shut, making him blind to his surroundings. He felt a sudden pull of his arm propelling him forwards and into a soft, solid form that wrapped itself around him. Without thinking, Yuuri pressed against it, seeking safety and comfort from the onslaught. He was the moved downwards until his back met the hard wooden floor, his front shielded by the solid form surrounding him.

Slowly, afraid, still aware of the soldiers' screams outside, Yuuri slit his eyes open. His vision was blurry with tears and blotches on his glasses, but the first thing he saw was Viktor  — or rather, his shoulder. Yuuri was held against Viktor, hands protectively wrapped around his waist and the back of his head, Viktor's body shielding him from the arrows.

The second thing Yuuri noticed was that, above them, any arrow that came too close to Viktor bounced away with a dull, metallic sound, followed by a small shockwave. It was like some sort of invisible shield.

Yuuri was too fraught with fear and panic to care.

"Yuuri, are you hurt?" came Viktor's voice at his side. He seemed in control, but his voice was laden with alarm.

Yuuri couldn't find his voice, so he instead he shook his head, clinging to Viktor in a desperate attempt to protect himself not only from danger, but also from the immensity of his terror.

The battle outside raged on while Yuuri refused to leave the safety of Viktor's embrace. After a moment, Viktor turned his head to look behind him, flinching a little when one arrow bounced directly in front of his face.

"Yuuri," he hissed. "I have to stand up, and I need you to move with me. It'll be fine, just half a second. Just stay by my side."

Yuuri let out a fearful sob and nodded against Viktor's chest. When he felt Viktor shifting backwards, Yuuri followed his movements, arms winding around Viktor's torso, face pressed against his chest.

Once he was standing enough, Viktor lifted one hand. A sudden flash of bright white enveloped Yuuri's vision, blinding him for an instant in which all sound ceased, the struggle outside completely muted out. A second later, Yuuri heard with striking clarity the voice of one of their guards.

"There they are!"

The screams resumed, but there were no more arrows. Still afraid, Yuuri’s didn’t relax his hold on Viktor. All previous animosity was forgotten when Viktor wound his arm around Yuuri's waist once again, his other hand carding through Yuuri’s hair in an attempt to soothe him.

Piercing death cries suddenly resounded from outside, chilling the blood inside Yuuri's veins,  and he pressed himself harder against Viktor and closed his eyes in a vain attempt to escape the carnage outside.

His attention turned so inward that Yuuri didn’t hear the moment one of the knights, armor and blade still splashed with blood, came to check on his lieges’ condition, announcing the assailants had been slain. He didn’t notice when the guards regrouped and the carriage began moving again, this time at a more rushed pace, harshly bumping over every stone and pebble in their way. He wasn’t aware he remained clinging to Viktor for protection long after his body stopped trembling, and how in turn Viktor refused to let go of him, arms still wound around Yuuri’s head and waist.

Yuuri was so lost he didn’t even notice when Viktor brought a hand to his temple, tracing the cut left behind by the wicked head of the arrow, and making the wound close on contact.

What Yuuri did notice was the feel of soft cloth wrapping around his shoulders and a mysterious shining warmth enveloping him. In spite of the terrifying experience that took place just a few moments ago, Yuuri felt safer.

They broke apart almost half an hour later when they arrived to their destination: one of the Duke's guest houses, furnished especially to welcome the royal couple. Yuuri did his best to dry his tears and hide his face when he climbed down out of the carriage, silently grateful for Viktor wrapping half his cape over Yuuri’s shoulders to obscure him from the prying eyes of the ducal servants.

Yuuri demanded the servants leave him alone in the bath. He only accepted help to dress due to the complicated nature of his outfit, but allowed just one maid to help him and refused to avert his gaze on her as she worked. He was too on edge from the assault to trust anyone.

Worse still, being away from Viktor, if only by a room's distance, felt so intrinsically  _ wrong _ at the moment, his mind replaying scenes of the assault and how Viktor had been the only one keeping him away from a painful death at the tip of the arrows. Yuuri’s mind was a confusing, disorienting mess, poisoned by the dreadful mix of memories of Viktor’s betrayal and protection.

At least for the sake of his sanity Yuuri would be expected to remain by Viktor's side for the rest of the evening.

They didn’t wait long to depart towards the ducal palace. And, as Yuuri expected, the party was an exhausting affair.

On the upside, most of the attendants were focused on the recently-engaged couple. Lord Georgi seemed to bask in the attention and dramatically showed off his devotion for his fiancée, Lady Anya, who while not openly disdainful seemed to be less than thrilled by Lord Georgi’s constant adulations.

On the downside, the Novan aristocrats were  _ not _ bored of Yuuri yet either. Word of mouth had made its round among the nobility of Yuuri's surprise speech at the end of the Festival of the Good Lady, his ‘boldly’ modest dress choice, and the novelty spectacle he'd arranged at the end of it.

As a result, none of them were too obviously glaring at Yuuri anymore, but the constant empty flattery had become just as suffocating.

Yuuri stuck to Viktor’s side the whole night, letting his husband handle the conversations unless Yuuri’s input was necessary. He was briefly relieved when the old Duke called for everyone’s attention, dissipating all chatter around him, to give a toast to celebrate his son’s engagement. Yuuri took that moment to sneak a glass of champagne from one of the servants, hoping the alcohol would quell his nerves a bit.

However, Yuuri’s attention was harshly yanked back when he heard the Duke speak his name.

"I'd like to dedicate this toast to his Majesty Consort Yuuri, for his valiant decision to leave behind his homeland of Shanjia to join us here in Nova. To learn of fairness, wisdom, and justice, values that make our country's foundation, and guided by our venerable Majesty King Viktor, become a shining example to his own people. A truly enlightened decision from the beloved Consort."

Yuuri's blood chilled, this time not with apprehension but with cold anger. The rest of the nobles applauded Duke Gustav’s insulting ‘toast’, either out of ignorance, indifference, or agreement; Yuuri didn’t care to know. Only Viktor and — as he noticed from a corner of the room — Duke Christophe had the decency to remain quiet.

Had Yuuri not drunk a few minutes ago and allowed the buzz of alcohol into his system, perhaps he would have thought better than to let the Duke’s words get to him. Had this been a personal insult, perhaps Yuuri would have let it slide, sacrificing his dignity for the alliance’s stability. Had he not almost been killed this evening, perhaps Yuuri would have the wits to keep to himself, if only to not make a scandal.

But Yuuri had drunk, and the memory of blood and arrows was still fresh in his mind, and the condescending Duke had the audacity to insult Yuuri’s family, friends, and people.

He saw Viktor move forwards, but Yuuri acted first. This was a matter for Yuuri to resolve; it was his nation's honor being challenged.

Yuuri was no duelist, and he knew better than spill Novan blood for a backhanded insult, but he didn’t need a blade to defend Shanjia’s honor.

As before, his anger became focus, and with a bit of effort he transformed thoughts and feelings into words as cutting as any blade, sharpened by past weeks of oratory training. Yuuri raised his glass in defiance, the only prelude he would give to the Duke for the rebuttal already tipping at the edge of his tongue.

"Magnificent words from the esteemed Duke Gustav. We are amazed every day at Nova’s wisdom and charity, such sagacity that marks true lovers of peace. We have been humbled by the people’s willingness to let go of their arms and build a new era hand-in-hand with their own former enemy, as shown the last day of our blessed Good Lady. This too is our joy, and I can only hope that my humble role eases the way for a harmonious future.”

A second of silence passed. It was broken first by the echoes of clapping coming from Duke Christophe, and following after him a crescendo of applause gradually rose until the whole room was thundering with it.

Yuuri smirked when he saw the old Duke’s expression. His words had struck true, the Duke’s face completely red with impotent anger, and whatever Lord Georgi was whispering at his side didn’t seem to make a difference.

Viktor placed a hand over Yuuri’s shoulder. When Yuuri turned to face him, he was trapped by Viktor’s warm gaze and proud smile, eliciting a muted gasp from him.

“You were amazing, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered to his ear.

“Thank you,” he replied shyly, taking a sip of his glass. Somehow, it tasted sweeter. Yuuri blamed it on his petty high.

“Blessed be King-Consort Yuuri!” Another voice boomed, drawing all attention to the speaker: a black-haired man in fine green clothes. “May his and King Viktor’s wisdom light the path to Nova’s future!”

Yuuri recognized the man as Jean-Jacques, Duke of Elath, a man who was, from what he had seen, used to being the life of the party. Linking arms with him was an elegant young woman who, from memories of protocol classes, Yuuri vaguely identified as Duchess-Consort Isabella; every bit as chatty as her husband, if not as  _ expressive _ , Yuuri had seen her talking all night with almost everyone present.

Yuuri well remembered the young Duke’s voice from his awful wedding ball. At least this time Jean-Jacques did well to remember Yuuri’s full title.

Aside from Duke Gustav’s failed attempt to humiliate Yuuri, the rest of the party continued without incident, the crowd once again focused on the engaged couple or trying to curry Viktor’s and Yuuri’s favor with flattery.

Belatedly, Yuuri noticed Advisor’s Yakov absence, despite the rest of Nova’s high-nobility being present. It was quickly put out of his mind; whatever the advisor did or not do wasn’t of Yuuri’s interest.

They were approached by Duke Christophe, who had spent almost the entire evening by himself, during a lull in activity.

“Good evening, King Viktor,” he greeted Viktor with a bow and a kiss to the back of his hand, before turning to Yuuri and doing the same. “Good evening to you too, King Yuuri. I can see your Majesty is as radiant as always. And clever too. May the gods protect me from that sharp tongue of yours, for surely they weren’t there to protect his Grace.”

Yuuri’s face turned red, his embarrassment at the audacious praise clashing with the pride he felt at his own actions.

Viktor laughed approvingly. “He truly is. Both charisma and smarts. Were this Yuuri’s domain I fear I wouldn’t be needed much.”

Yuuri wanted to drown in his glass, his face burning hot from both men’s comments. Viktor’s words were blatant exaggeration, empty platitudes meant to make Yuuri feel at ease. It was pretty clear to anyone with a working pair of eyes which of the two shone brighter here.

But the moment Viktor’s hand trailed from Yuuri’s shoulder to wrap around his waist, Yuuri surprised himself by feeling comfortable with the touch.

Nearing midnight, the engaged couple danced once again in a display of commitment and unity. Yuuri had to admit both of them, especially Lord Georgi, were rather adept dancers, but as someone who had trained in the art of dance almost his whole life, Yuuri noticed the terrible dissonance of spirit in their movements, which in his private opinion didn’t speak well of the couple’s future marriage.

After them, the rest of the nobles took the dance floor. The engaged couple continued to dance, this time in simpler movements, drawing lingering attention to them. A minor scandal sparked when one blond earl began to dance with the Duchess of Maree and then switch to her belligerent brother the Duke of Hellas, neither sibling particularly bothered by the change.

The royal couple was left mostly on their own. This wasn’t their night, they didn’t have to dance, but the moment Viktor asked for Yuuri’s hand, he didn’t feel like refusing.

Viktor held Yuuri by the waist in a familiar hold, their hands clasped together. “Do you want me to guide you, Yuuri?” Viktor asked, voice soft and face close to Yuuri’s own.

“No,” Yuuri replied, holding Viktor’s gaze, “I think I can match you tonight.”

So they danced to the sweet tunes of the musicians.

Using his own expertise and acquired knowledge of Novan waltz, Yuuri was able to keep up with Viktor without trouble, the latter’s own movements becoming more and more enthusiastic as he noticed Yuuri following his pace flawlessly. Viktor’s hold tightened pleasantly around his waist and hand, and Yuuri’s blood felt hotter each second they remained together.

He knew he shouldn’t be feeling like this. Just a few days ago, nay, just a few  _ hours _ ago Viktor’s presence alone was a source of stress for him. But strangely, now Yuuri felt good around him. He felt  _ content _ .

Yuuri sorely needed rest.

As if he had read Yuuri’s thoughts, Viktor spoke quietly into his ear. “We should leave now, this was a harrowing day. You must be exhausted.”

“I would be grateful,” Yuuri replied, all too happy to have a polite reason for them to leave the gathering.

They finished their dance, and then moved away from the dance floor. Viktor bid his goodbyes and well-wishes to the engaged couple, and an officer announced the departure of the royals to the rest of the party attendants. After a few minutes of ceremony and etiquette they were out and into another carriage, which Yuuri noted was surrounded by double the amount of bodyguards they needed for traveling the main roads.

In light of the afternoon’s events, it was fine by him.

The trip back to the guest house was… uncanny. Yuuri couldn’t quite find the words to describe it, but he could say it felt like waking from a lucid dream, unsure if your experiences were real.

The whole day felt like dream, and his lightheadedness wasn’t helping. Just this morning he had been preparing for a routine, exhausting gathering with fastidious nobles, and thinking of how to distract himself from his disliked husband’s presence. Now Yuuri was holding hands with that same disliked husband, had been holding hands since before leaving the party, and he didn’t have the will to pull away.

Not to mention his brush with death in the afternoon, the malicious duel of wits in the evening, and the tipsiness he must definitely be feeling right at this moment.

Viktor’s hold on his hand tightened, and Yuuri wondered if his private thoughts somehow resounded with him.

Soon they were back in the guest house. Like in their carriage trip, the amount of armored guards had doubled, and patrols seemed much tighter. Viktor must have ordered more guards in the residence during their short stay, or before leaving. It should make Yuuri feel safer, but it didn’t.

He remained quiet as they made their way inside, his eyes downcast, focusing on either their footsteps or their hands still clasped together. The moment Viktor turned to address him caught Yuuri by surprise, provoking a small jolt from him.

“I…” Viktor started, unsure, “I’ll see you tomorrow then… Good night, Yuuri.”

Viktor brought their hands to his lips, kissing the back of Yuuri’s hand, before letting go.

He didn’t wait for Yuuri to respond before disappearing behind one of the hallways’ doors, closed behind him by one of the servants. Not like Yuuri could respond, for he had ample seconds to say something yet he couldn’t find his voice.

It was then that Yuuri noticed he was standing in front of another door, another servant bowed when his sight made contact with them, and then he was being ushered inside a large, glamorous bedroom.

A maid came in to help undo most of his costume, and Yuuri barely managed to spit out a weak “That’s enough” before she went further than he was used to. She left without protest, only a bow and polite good nights, and then Yuuri was alone.

Admittedly, it was a nice room, not as impressively decorated as his bedroom in the palace, but respectable enough for high society. The bed in particular was inviting, drawing Yuuri in to confirm the comfort and softness it projected. Yuuri still felt far from comfortable.

He curled up on the bed, trying to escape the room, the  _ air _ , from crushing around him. The memory of arrows, blood, light, and Viktor’s protective embrace replayed over and over inside his mind, and closing his eyes did nothing to make the images go away.

The Duke’s odious voice resounded inside his head, and Yuuri no longer felt pride or satisfaction at his reply. Instead he felt bitterness and despair at the idea that this man, this  _ Novan _ man had only voiced what everyone else was thinking. That no matter what he did, no matter what he tried, Yuuri would always be a hated outsider, only tolerated as their monarch’s mistake.

Yuuri’s eyes stung, and his lungs forced out a pained sob.

He didn’t want to be alone.

Yuuri rose from the bed, dried his tears with his hands and steadied his breath. He walked towards the door again, opening it and surprising the soldier standing guard at his doorway. Yuuri only regarded him with a nod before walking towards the next door, Viktor’s door.

“Let me in,” he told the guard more forcefully than intended, too tired to modulate his voice anymore.

The guard seemed to doubt for a few seconds, looking between Yuuri and the door, before giving two knocks against the wood and finally letting Yuuri inside.

His gaze searched for Viktor’s, it took only an instant to find it.

Viktor was sitting on the edge of the bed, hands resting over his knees, and underdressed as Yuuri was. The bed was pristine and the lights were on, hinting that Viktor, too, hadn’t settled to sleep for the past few minutes.

Despite Yuuri’s interruption, Viktor’s gaze was soft, and his expression gentle if confused.

He was the first to break the silence.

“Is something the matter, Yuuri?”

Yuuri opened his mouth to answer, but closed it again. He tried, but couldn’t think of any logical or educated reason to give for invading Viktor’s privacy. In the end he sighed and put his own sentimental irrationality to words.

“Let me stay tonight, please… I don’t want to be alone.”

Yuuri half expected Viktor to try to dissuade him with promises of his safety, or awkwardly allow him inside and spend the night trying to ignore Yuuri’s presence. What Yuuri didn’t expect was for Viktor to take his hand and guide him to sit on the bed by his side, shoulder to shoulder.

Viktor’s hands clasped around Yuuri’s.

“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked in a whisper.

Yuuri shook his head, “No. I just don’t want to be alone.”

Viktor didn’t ask further, busing himself with caressing Yuuri’s hands with his thumb, a small gesture Yuuri nonetheless found comforting. His head lowered to rest against Viktor’s shoulder as naturally as a bird that’s come home to roost. Air drew freely into his lungs with every intake, the burden of despair weighting over Yuuri dissipating in that silent, peaceful moment.

Yuuri closed his eyes once, and was struck by an intrusive thought. How warm Viktor felt, and how nice his hands felt around Yuuri’s.

Without intending to, Yuuri fell asleep.

In the confines of blissful unconsciousness, Yuuri didn’t feel when Viktor gently lifted his body and settled him on the bed, nor did he feel a tingle of nerves as Viktor kissed the side of his temple, just where a thin cut had been some hours ago. But for some reason Yuuri didn’t know and wouldn’t be able to remember, his mind was aware of all this happening, and of Viktor’s continued presence at his side.

Yuuri’s sleep was restful, and his dreams were shapeless but filled with light.

**Author's Note:**

> [Here's my Tumblr](https://piroco.tumblr.com/)  
> [And here's my Twitter](https://twitter.com/fandomtrashpiro)  
> [And here's my Curious Cat account](https://curiouscat.me/fandomtrashpiro)  
>   
> 
> LORE AND BACKGROUND:
> 
> [Map of Nova (Official LLTQ art)](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/longlivethequeen/images/b/b3/MapOfNova-Small.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120625044808) 
> 
> While civilizations in the game don't have direct parallels:  
> \- Nova is a Western European amalgamation, mostly English.  
> \- Shanjia is an Asian amalgamation, with some westernized aspects.  
> \- Borealis, Ixion, Tombula and Malini don't have direct visible parallels, but for the sake of this fic: Borealis is Eastern Europe and Malini is an island counterpart to real-life Switzerland.  
> \- The chronology of the game is all over the place technology-wise, but for the sake of this story I'm going with a late 1700's/early 1800's feel.
> 
> About Lumen:  
> \- Lumen are people with magical powers, acquired after voluntary activation of a magical crystal.  
> \- Magic is varied and comes in many kinds, but usually each person has an natural affinity for a particular element and type of magic.  
> \- Anyone can become a Lumen as long as they activate a crystal, but children of Lumen can use limited forms of magic even without activating a crystal. Also, crystals have a personality "resonance", so if a person's personality clashes too much with the previous bearer's personality they cannot activate the crystal.  
> \- Lumen crystals are permanently bound to a Lumen once activated, and they cannot be stolen or given away. The only way to separate Lumen and crystal is by death. Crystals themselves are hidden inside the Lumen after activation, but can be voluntarily projected.


End file.
